inFAMOUS: My Hero Conduit
by papern00b451
Summary: In a world where Conduits and Quirks exist. Conduits still face discrimination while the people who have Quirks are being respected with admiration. But when a kid trespass on a grave of a famous Conduit. Everything then changes for both the Conduits and Quirks on the public outlook. As this child will hold a dormant gene of a legendary hero and holding the Quirk of One For All.
1. Chapter 1

**My Hero Conduit**

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

 _Decades ago in China, Qingqing City. A child is born that gave out light as his father witness it and thus the power of Quirk was born. Nobody knows where it comes from or how it became to be. But nonetheless it gave the users extraordinaire abilities that no normal humans can do. Fly, super strength, ability to breath in water and even become an amphibious frog._

 _Half of the population received these outstanding abilities and use them for the greater good or the greater evil where they made careers out of it. As their dreams of becoming a superhero became a reality. In which the people who obtained these superpowers from their quirks mostly see this as a blessing._

 _But to others who received their powers differently see it as a curse than a blessing._

 _Fast forward in time, terror has stroke at the hearts of America as a terrorist attack has happened. A Massive blast occurred in United States, Empire City taking thousands of lives within Ground Zero. Confusion, fear and panic surrounded the city. Heroes aren't allowed to enter inside Empire City risking a dangerous plague running hard through the heavily populated areas. But inside, a new kind of power is taking place._

 _Cole McGrath, the first survivor at Ground Zero and the first awaken Conduit to receive the power to manipulate electricity._

 _Years pass after the defeat of the Beast at New Marais, millions of lives have been lost by the destruction it made, thousands of Conduits are lost by the RFI where the plague has been cleansed to save millions of infected who were suffering under the influence of the Ray Sphere. However, few pockets of Conduits did survive from the RFI cleansing process but are discriminated among society even the majority of heroes who have Quirks simply see them as villains and unnatural that needs to be taking down._

 _Although Delsin Rowe, the jack of all Conduits try to make great stride to be equals with the Heroes and humans as he won the hearts of Seattle. Unfortunately for Delsin, hatred runs deep for Conduits across the world as distrust seep among humanity._

 _To this day, Conduits are still hated among society as they still trying to make a lot of good changes onto the world while others wanted to be alone or using their powers for their own nefarious purposes._

 _All that changes when a particular kid explored New Marais of a particular heroic Conduit's tomb._

* * *

 **[New Marais-Graveyard]**

 **[3:56 PM]**

Walking inside the graveyard of New Marais with my parents, I was very giddy to see a tomb of a hero who fought off the Beast and saved millions of lives! Despite of him being dead and the media keeps telling me that he is a bad guy, he acts like an awesome superhero like All-Might! Heck, Cole MacGrath the Electric Hero got his own action figures selling right here!

Holding my very own plastic Cole action figure model, we were walking towards the grave of MacGrath as curve, white columns towering over the Mausoleum like stone tomb where it is keeping the legendary hero with tons of people surrounding the tomb in wonder.

"So how's the trip Izuku?" Looking up to my mother who planned out this vacation for me despite having a lot of mosquitoes surrounding us and an act to make me happy when I realize I'm quirkless but nonetheless I smiled widely at her in gratitude. This place is very humid and the ground is very marshy unlike my hometown at Japan. Also, my dad is here with us and having a break on his job of being a hero.

Although we sort of speak fluent English but fortunately we have a tour guide that has full knowledge on Japanese Language as he mostly do the translating for us.

"Right here where we standing with the tourists surrounding it is the tomb of Cole MacGrath's grave right here in New Marais. He died in 2011 when he activated the RFI on defeating the Beast and sacrificing his own life to save humanity from the plague that's been ravaging throughout the states." As he made a historical summarization on what Cole did. Pictures were being snapped left and right. Kids that are around my age were holding their own Cole action figures on their palm. Looking back at Cole's grave. I really want to know what's inside there?

"Unfortunately, the grave inside that holds his very body is very delicate. So we are advised not to go inside there as it would be quite disrespectful for the dead." Frowning on that information that the tourist adviser gave to us, I really want to see the coffin that holds Cole MacGrath!

Slightly tearing up that we can't see Cole, my mother notices my tears as she try to cheer me up. "Don't worry dear, maybe next time we can enter his tomb." Hearing her words, I sniff a bit and stare at his tomb for a while.

As we stroll out of the wet, moist graveyard and into the district where Cole fought the Beast with his weapon called the Amp sticking into the stone slab with colorful, pristine flowers growing overhead on the old, white stone and a rigged cobblestone statue of Cole mounted near the Cathedral staircase in honoring his sacrifice. Telling me that he is one of the coolest heroes ever!

"Right here is where Cole fought the-" When our Tour guide was about to finish his sentence. A thundering explosion was heard down at the Bank where we pass by. As we saw group of men with lights illuminating out from their arms as soot of grey dust covering their appearance as I only see silhouettes of them.

"Woohoo! We're going to be stinking rich here boys!" One of glowing goons at the right who appears to be holding a bag of money yelled in glee while the others laughing loudly with him.

When the dust finally cleared up, I see hooligans who are dress like punks with their spiked up multi-color hair, scribbled up black tattoos look like they are from a gang and the clothes they wear make them look extremely rebellious...or crazy dirty hipsters. More importantly, they have neon bandanas and black shades to cover their identity.

As I felt my dad's right hand pushing me to the back as he step forward to stop the Conduit villains. He was about to use his Quirk to roast those bad guys to ash as he took a deep wide breath. But he paused and got distracted when we saw a black smoky orb thrown at the robbers. As the orb landed next to them, all the robbers look down to it surprise.

"Oh fuck!" Before we all know it. Darkness engulfs the four conduit robbers as pure smoky blackness covers around them. When the baddies are inside I heard loud splashing and banging noises.

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! Why my acid is not penetrating this fucking thing?!" "I don't know man! My base doesn't do shit unless we're dealing with…oh fuck me mate! Those wannabe Conduit heroes are already here!" Hearing the robbers yelling out in fear of knowing who might be here. When the darkness dissipates around them and before they can react, a strong wind vortex blown right at their faces as we felt the strong wind breezing through us.

They were thrown like dolls and smack onto the concrete wall of the bank as if they were insects on a swatter. While the baddies are still dazed and trying to get up to their feet. I felt time rushing through me as I felt everything seem to slow down when we get closer to them.

The baddies try to pick themselves up but they got up very, very, VERY slowly and the way they move are in slow-motion…in minutes as they got extremely slower.

"Well that solves that problem on the law-breaking Conduits which only give a bad rep on our kind and desecrating a historical site of our history." Everyone else and I turn our heads who spoke in a heavily deep raspy voice to see three Conduits with their arms emitting out a vibe on their own respected powers and they look like they are in their early twenties.

One of them-which I think he's a male-who's arms are emitting out gassy darkness and his shadow below him looks ten times bigger as it stretch out to the entire street. The guy wears a clean black hoodie that cover his entire face that I only see blackness as if I see a void through him. Black pants, black fingerless gloves and plain checkered sneakers. It does seem to compliment his fashion of what his power might be but I think that's not for show. As I look closely to see more gassy black tendrils are emitting out from his clothes.

I don't know what this person face looks like or its sex is whether it's a he or she since this fellow has its appearance covered. But it is sure is heck egregious horrifying so I go with him.

The second has his blonde hair all straighten up as if the wind blow through him constantly and wore aviator goggles like an old airplane fighter where I see his green eyes shine by the wind. He wears a sleeveless navy shirt that covers his entire peachy chest. He's quite tall, has leather combat boots and wearing cut-up blue jeans. Looking down at his arms and that around him, I felt the soft wind blowing through me quite hard as the trash around him begin to fly whereas circulating around him. For the trash part, it seems garbage starting to accumulate around him as if he's unintentionally collecting them?

Looking up to us, he just smiled and wave to us with fierce gale winds gathering around him.

Finally to the third, the girl wears a simple white shirt that cover her bosom, a grey stop-watch necklace hanging around her neck, simple clean grey jogging pants and a pair of leather fashionable boots which I think it's called Doc something? Anyways, her skin is extremely pale, I mean extremely pale if she's sun deprived and her grey eyes are extremely tired as her eyelids are baggy. Atop of her head, she is wearing those hats that old people use called flat caps as she has a grey one over her grey dyed hair-man, what's up with her liking grey?

Furthermore, she looks unhealthily tired and she seems to be seeing so many things like she wanted to end it all. Around her, the pigeons are floating above her making them appear to freeze in time and a soda can where it has fallen from the table to do the explosion doesn't show any signs of falling at all. So I guess that lady control time perhaps? But that kind of explains why she has the leather shoulder holsters holding a pair of M9s and carrying a lot of magazine pouches for it which her power is non-lethal…or I'm guessing wrongly about her?

Almost finish observing these three Conduits. I notice they have sling bags similar to Cole MacGrath's bag and a meter attached to their right bosom where it shows dark red to light blue bars. Importantly, all of their arrows are pointing at the deep blue bar than the white blue bar atop. I'm curious of what those bars mean or indicate by any chance?

Staring at them more closely, I see labels on the meters saying _'Dunbar Company: karmic meters'_ as I recall that a certain friend of Cole founded the company to help fellow Conduits control their powers and to amplify their said powers.

"They will not change their attitude Blaine. If they fallen so deep from their powers, they will be consume by it and make them insufferably impulsive in hedonistic desires." The girl who named the shadowy guy Blaine spoke in a solemn monotone voice in a hint of sadness like she sounded as if she's grieving for them.

"Oh come now Amser, they can change. They just need to explore what humanity has to offer and what it feels like to help others out…despite majority of humans and superheroes hating on us out of superstition." The tall guy who name the girl Amser spoke in a cocky yet cheerful tone like everything has a bright side on life and everything is going to be okay.

"Pfff, if they ever find it Williams. That's probably the reason why everyone calls you an airhead in the Special Conduit Division as you look at everything in the bright side of life and all too idealistic. Let just get over with on arresting these hooligans already." Hearing the dude name Williams sarcastically snorted at her comment. They walk up to them and pulling out special kind of cuffs from their backpacks that looks quite bulky and yet so high-tech with their solid white cuffs including a blue battery meter on it.

As the three went behind the slow-motioning thug Conduits, they placed cuffs onto their arms and when that lady Amser go for the last one…he starts to jitter and moving slightly faster.

"Screw you skank!" In a break neck speed, the robber broke out from his time suspension and raises his arm at her, spitting out a humongous orb of acid from his palm of his hand.

She didn't react to his action as she idly stands there. Where the acid was almost inch closer to her face, it absurdly went pass through her like she wasn't there. At the same time, I heard twenty gunshots going off simultaneously and two magazines suddenly fell from the floor.

Instantaneously. The guy's arms and legs are covered in bullet wounds as he screamed out in pain which I wince from witnessing that brutal takedown. Yelling while lying down crippled by the white-grey haired girl's trick she made. I notice a lot of bruises covered the entire Acid Conduit's face. Of how he got them is probably from that lady.

"Sheesh, isn't that a bit of an overkill Assy? Bruising his face and giving him shit tons of lead on his limbs?" The blonde headed guy name William said obliviously of the danger that the stone girl had face. Thinking about it, her face almost got melted by the Acid robber which is worrying to me because he isn't concern about her prime safety.

"Har, har Willy. Just hope your face almost didn't get burn by freaking acid that would ruin your day. Just be glad that my powers kick in right on time and making it easy for us on subduing these guys." Hand cuffing the injured Conduit and giving a short word-of-mouth of the danger she was in to her fellow Conduit William. I saw a Police Truck rolled up when she finished her sentence.

"Okay Izuku, we're heading back to our rented hotel and letting things settle down after that fiasco." Bu-but why?! The tour already got started!

"Sorry folks, we got reports that some criminal Conduits wandering around in New Marais as there's simultaneous robbery happening around here. So we are advice that everyone stay inside while the crime wave is settled with. It will probably end in one week so sorry for the inconvenience." As our Tour guide look down at his phone. I look back at the three hero Conduits who nodded each other after the robbers were loaded up.

"We gotta' go guys. Let's bust some heads!" When the blonde wind Conduit spoke to his allies, the blood-shot eyed girl just shrugs at him apathetically and the shadowy guy reluctantly nods in silent agreement.

Seeing the three of them are about to move. William puts on his goggles and blast off onto the air as I feel the roaring wind blowing through us. The Blaine guy sinks into the floor and transform into a liquid shadowy substance where the said shadowy liquid slowly disappears out of existence, giving us a hint that he's not there anymore. Turning to the Amser, I saw her body flicker in a weird shaky static kind of thing as she instantly not there anymore.

With that, they were gone from our sight and oh boy that was awesome!

* * *

 **[Hotel Room-8:59 PM]**

" _In recent News. The Special Conduit Division or S.C.D and U.A are negotiating on allowing Conduits train in U.A's campus ground. Heavy controversy between the Conduits and Quirks are on arise since the school is predominantly Quirks in training while the officials who are in S.C.D question if U.A are capable on training the North American Conduit trainees. Even so, extreme prejudice towards Conduits is still a stigma throughout the world."_ Listening to the News on my phone, I remember about S.C.D. It was founded by Delsin Rowe to try to curve the stigma towards Conduits and helping Conduits in need on using their powers for the good of everyone including on being backed up by Dunbar Company.

Unlike the D.U.P on imprisoning Conduits thinking they're the bad guys. The S.C.D is run by Conduits, humans and even some Quirks doing what they can to help out Conduits and stopping superpower users on abusing their powers for selfish or malicious reasons. Most important to their goal is to save everyone regardless of whom you are.

I heard a lot of good things about them…but there's another opposition to them that's very opposite to their beliefs which the News Station is about to bring them up right now.

" _We also got reports of a seedy organization called the Blood Brotherhood attempted assassination on important superhero Quirks and Government officials. Calling in for segregation and Conduit supremacy throughout the world but foiled by the S.C.D members on halting their process."_ Showing footage of hooded Conduits that seem to forget to shower, are being restrained by cleaner Conduits that wore badges on them. The badge itself has a logo of the S.C.D which is a white-blue bird spreading its wings while red feathers flowing down imprinted on them.

" _Furthermore on the Conduit condition, protest across some states demand that Conduits should leave their homes and never come back. Giving their opinion on them."_ Seeing the many citizens protest throughout the city streets in different states in rage, I see banners and slurs towards Conduits. Giving the impression that they don't want them in their place, fearing they will harm them to do their powers.

" _Those things killed my family back at Maryland when that big monster thing showed up!"_ One Hispanic man shouted in tears and rage at the microphone of the lost he's experiencing. There are many more people that have the same sentiment.

" _Those creatures don't deserve to live!"_

" _So…many…people…died!"_

" _I want those things away from me before they cause trouble!"_

" _Death to Conduits!"_

" _Send them back to hell!"_

As anger kept growing within the protesters, the Conduits sure have a rough time and enduring the trouble they are in. I'm just glad quirks aren't subjected into discrimination as I don't want to be pick-on. Even though Bakugo keeps picking on me because I'm simply Quirkless.

"Izuku, it's bedtime dear. So let's get some night rest. But let's eat first." Okay mom. I'll put down my phone and sleep.

Looking back at my mom in our hotel room with my dad sitting next to me as we are watching the News on the new type of superpower beings aka the Conduits, she's holding a bag of meals for us from a nearby Fast Food restaurant for us to munch on.

Grabbing my burger from the bag, America sure has a lot of fast foods joints like everywhere in the streets which is pretty ridiculous to me.

Chewing on the humongous size sandwich in my hand, the strong greasy taste always gets to me as my tongue sometimes want to spit it out. But hey, it's food. So I keep eating it and try to tolerate the overpowering taste going through my mouth.

"So how do you feel about the Conduits dad?" Done digesting my burger down to my stomach, I look up to my dad on his opinion on the Conduits. At the looks of his eyes, he has a positive view of them considering of what happen back at the bank.

"I think they are alright son. They are like me who have Quirks with them having Heroes and Villains. Think of them having quirks but to manipulate the things around them and a tougher body." My dad spoke optimistically about the new superhuman beings than the people who have quirks, seeing them as equals.

"Anyways Izuku, I'm poof. Let's get some shuteye for tomorrow." O-oh…okay then dad.

* * *

 **[4:34 AM]**

 **[Hisashi]**

Waking up in the dark hotel room and seeing the side window that almost going to be daybreak soon with the sun rising at the horizon. I look down to my boy who is being covered by bed sheets with my wife besides him. Although she's getting overweight, I'll try to comfort her to let go of her guilt for my boy being quirkless.

Having nothing better to do, I turn on the T.V and putted on Japanese subtitles for me to understand easily of what they're saying.

" _This is USTV reporting live. This just in, we got reports of a famous Conduit tomb at New Marais was being trespass by a kid and few restrained criminal Conduits on the ground."_ Wait-what?!

As the camera zooming in at the gravesite that holds the legendary Conduit inside where smoke is emitting at. By tomb, the tomb itself got desecrated as its no other than rubble with villains being restrain by the ground with…electric arcs on their limbs? What?!

Almost got distracted by the lightening restrains on their arms and legs, I notice the now open tomb to see a boy-IZUKU?!

"Honey, you must see this now!" Shaking my wife to wake up of what I'm seeing here. She slowly opened her eyes tiredly and raised her head onto the screen.

"What is it now dear-IZUKU?!" Immediately waking up when she saw our son in the News within the grave of Cole MacGrath. I thought he was-wait a minute…

Opening the bed sheets between us, I peel it open to see stack of pillows put together to act like a body to trick me. That son of my-Izuku is really going to be grounded here but that doesn't matter now!

"We need to get dress now!" Getting off the bed and hurriedly put on my clothes without checking our appearance first. I want to know Izuku is okay!

IZUKU! I'M COMING SON!

* * *

 **[unknown area]**

Sitting at my office with the sun about to set sky high, the news got my attention while tinkering away my new invention gizmos I made recently for special Conduits that needs them.

I did spy work in shady organizations, build gears and end up making my own company, being part of an organization to help out super powered fellows that needs guidance and being liberalistic towards Conduits in general. But this one catches my eyes of what I heard like a curious cat finding his first cat food snack…okay that was a bad comparison but whatever! This is really important here!

Looking at the plasma flat-screen TV that hangs on my wall right in front of me. I heard everything of what the News lady said to me going through my ear that's really sticking into me.

" _In addition, the body of Cole MacGrath is missing within the coffin and the burns on the stones show signs of electric currents going off. To make matters strange, the Amp that's been formerly own by Cole to be used as a historical item to the public eye has gone missing at the memorial slab and we have receive photos at night of a mysterious man emitting out electric sparks through his arms…could it be that Cole MacGrath is alive?"_

Cole…you are alive? It can't be or is it just a prank they're pulling?!

Dumbfounded of what I heard, I was skeptical of what I'm hearing as some asshole Conduit might be pulling pranks to screw around with us. I was about to get up from my seat to find out what the heck is happening back at Cole's grave but I heard something that stop my track from leaving.

 _*Bzzzzzt!*_

Looking down at my old communication device that Cole and I got to get in touch with each other. It's buzzing around my table asking to be answered right now. Hesitant, I pick up my phone and answered the caller.

"Hello?" Speaking to the caller who somehow using this old piece of junk to remember my best friend by, a familiar voice spoke that made my spine go cold in surprise and my hair standing up like I saw undead Elvis out in the opening.

" _Hey Zeke, how long I was out and what the hell happen to the world around me?"_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The start of human potential

* * *

 **[2:53 AM]**

Waiting for the right moment for my parents to be fully asleep and staying awake until I heard them snoring loudly. I slowly creep out from my bed and stacking the pillows together to act like a body just in case if they ever wake up from their slumber. Putting on my clothes, I head out to the door and wanting to see Cole for myself!

Cautiously tiptoeing as I wouldn't wake up any nearby guests who rented their hotel rooms or my parents who are behind me, I hop onto the elevator and press the first button. Slowly descending onto ground floor and into the lobby room I go.

Exiting out from the hotel lobby and into the murky, foggy streets of New Marais with their colorful neon lights illuminating at every corners of the road, the moisture in the air touching my dry skin and bright neon almost blinding my eyes. I memorized the streets I was in and start heading towards the direction of where the graveyard is located at.

Sprinting down the streets and retracing my thoughts back at the cemetery. I shifted my direction left to right of each passing street I was in.

Finally reaching to my destination when I saw tall gravestones and a stone wall ahead of me as I got closer to the cemetery. Before I know it, I was now standing next to the metal fence gate that's blocking my path of witnessing Cole's body for myself to see. I want this vacation to be perfect before I head back to Japan!

Gathering all my determination to go forward, I grab hold onto the bars firmly and start climbing much as I can with all my strength. Pulling myself up to the metal bars of each clutch I made. When reaching to the very top of the gate but huffing. I drop my body to the ground where dirt stained on my knees and on my shirt.

Brushing myself off of the speck of muck covering my body, I was about to continue walking forward but stopped when I heard someone spoke behind the gate. Of what I heard, it's not good news. I mean not really good news!

" _Come on dude! The S.C.D pigs are on our tail! Let's head to the grave to lose them man!"_ Oh no, baddies are coming over here!

My heart was beating fast and fear was overtaking my body. Trying to stay calm of the scenario I am in now, I ran for it so they won't see me and heading towards Cole's grave which it would be a perfect hiding spot for me. Running through the thick dark fog and memorizing of where Cole's tomb is located at as I follow the path where the Tourist guide brought us. I went direction after direction as I now stand in front of a mausoleum like grave.

Thinking I lost those baddies behind me when I didn't hear their footsteps and the perfect opportunity to see Cole for myself. I step forward to the twin wooden doors that kept the hero inside.

Pushing one of the solid oak doors, it unexpectedly opens up for me. I thought they would lock this place up but I guess the undertaker didn't lock the door when this thing was made.

Slightly closing the door as the full moon's light illuminating inside the cramp room I was in. I saw the stone coffin that keep the legendary hero inside in this damp, hot room I am in and curious of what his body might look like. Even though I'm defiling someone's grave but I want to see Cole MacGrath for myself!

As I tread in a saunter manner and my panic ceased. Thinking those criminal Conduits who were behind me are gone by now. I grab onto the stone coffin and push all my muscles to the other side to reveal of what's inside this tomb.

Opening the coffin up, dust scattered across the dark moist room and some of it got onto my face where I start coughing when the dust got into my lungs.

After a few itchy, loud hacking and clearing the soot up from the air when I wave my arm around to get them away from my face, I open my eyes to see his very body down to the floor panel of the stone coffin.

Staring down, he looks surprisingly intact and no trace of decay anywhere on his body. How could that be? Although his skin is very pale and slightly shriveled up since he's inside that casket for almost a decade now. But he look unusually clean.

Looking around at his body, I saw him holding a metal orb of some kind in his hands that said it could defeat the Beast on its own. I think it's called the RFI if I remember correctly on the fan wiki of him? So I wonder what does it do and it wouldn't hurt if I play it right?

Lifting my body up into the tall stone coffin. I push my feet up on the side panel as I got inside his casket with Cole's cold pale skin touching my legs. Reaching my hands out, I firmly grasp onto the metal orb that Cole was holding so I can mess around with it. But his hands…they were sealed tight on the freaking metal bars of this ball thing!

Pulling much as I can for him to let go, I accidentally press one of the buttons when my right thumb hit one of the sides. But now things got really bad when I heard buzzing noises coming out from the ball thing. Then the ball lit up brightly in a light blue glow and then-

 ***BZZZTT!***

" **AHHHHHHHHHUGHHH!"**

All of the sudden, I felt thousands of thousands of volts coursing throughout my every living single cells and my entire body being fried from it. Where I feel absolute pain surging through me like stinging ice that I can't stop it from stabbing me.

" **WHAT'S HAPPENING!?"**

The room I was in is going off like a firework with white electric bolts flying everywhere and searing up the place until everything is fully charred black, my clothes were flapping like crazy and my hair was standing up. However, the pain slowly recedes and I felt really good from the continuous electric surge hitting into and out of my body. Where the electricity makes me feel alive and energetic than pain! Shortly, my arms starting to radiate out electricity just like Cole himself here. But why do I feel he's alive and why do I feel someone's behind me when a pulse beat through my head?

" _What was that screaming Dale?!"_ Oh crap! The bad guys! How could I forget about them!

The door then burst open to see a hooded guy with his arms swirling with green stuff. But he was too shock just like me when he saw the electricity flying everywhere in this room and I cannot let go of the ball I'm holding here. When I try to let it go, I felt a strange sensation overwhelming me as if I was going to die.

" **NO! DON'T GET TOO CLOSE-"**

Then I made a humongous mistake of raising my arm at him as electricity around my skin and flesh begin to grow brighter of each passing second!

The electricity was growing so uncontrollable. I unintentionally zap out a bright blue lightning bolt at the tip of my palm as it was directly pointed at one of his legs. He got flung out from this room by sheer force with second degree burns covering his entire body…and being covered by electric arcs that's restraining him from the ground? How did I do that?

Before I can start thinking about of what I just did, the pain finally returns back to my body and I start screaming in endless agony. Slowly descending to unconsciousness from the immense torture I'm going through. But I notice something unusual from the corpse of Cole MacGrath before everything goes to black.

I saw his body emitting out electricity as well as myself and I felt a tinge of coldness fill up this room than the hot moistly air that I was used to. His eyes were open wide and glowing in a blue white hue around them. Where I heard electric storms going off outside from this tomb and crackling noises coming from above the ceiling as rubble begin to fall on itself. In a sudden misfortune, I was stroke down by lightning via through a gigantic hole above me, causing more debris to collapse inside this grave when the loud booming thunder continues hitting down here.

Lying down to my back and paralyzed by the thunder that went straight to my chest. My eyes behold of the cause of the noises. Where I see the night skies above me crackling with bright thunderous electricity.

Slowly closing my eyes and letting go of the ball, everything went into absolute darkness and a soft faint of thousands and thousands of people singing within my head in perfect harmonic union.

When the sound faded and felt the continuous surge was gone, my mind went off…

* * *

 _Ah hell. This is not good._

 _Climbing on the wall of our apartment and crap loads of bugs biting my ass to do the goddamn flood spewing everywhere on the godforsaken streets. I look down at my boy Zeke who's getting tired from scaling this building we're on._

" _Oh sweet baby Jesus! It's really flooding to hell down there Cole! Are you sure parkour is a good thing for our health? Especially for my health since I just ate!" Quit your yelping bro, we'll get to the top eventually._

 _Continuing on scrambling up along hugging to the wall later, my hands were tiredly grabbing on the ledges or fracture holes of the walls until we finally reach to the rooftop as me and Zeke were panting out of our lungs in exhaustion. Sitting our asses down on the ground until we fully catch our breath from all the climbing._

" _Man that was a close one. So…where are we going to eat or sleep since you know…our room got flooded?" Turning to Zeke who's wearing a simple white beater shirt and green shorts, I look around if there's a suitable place for us to rest until the god awful flooding has finally ended._

"Izuku…"

 _Observing the flooded neighborhood we're in with tons of buildings stack close together for us to easily move around this place. I think I remember about Zeke's former close friend's apartment which I recall his name is Lil' Dave? If I remember him correctly, he's a goddamn conspiracy theorist nutcase who actually believe in the end of the world is coming including the Mayan doomsday stupidity and the world economy collapsing on itself where we going to kill each other._

 _I don' know how Zeke even befriended this crazed lunatic but I believe I recall of him having crap tons of rations stashed at his attic. Call to mind that his house is few blocks away from our apartment._

" _Hey do you remember about crazy Lil' Dave's stash Zeke?" Saying his very name to my best friend here, Zeke smiled widely knowing of what I'm referring and planning to do._

" _Oh man I almost forget about that crazy guy and rambling on about the end of the world crap. For a loony though, he sure as hell got shit tons of emergency supplies that would take years to be depleted!" So you still remember of that crazy idiot. That might be either a good thing or a bad thing in my book on making weird friends._

" _Yeah Zeke. I spotted his house few blocks down to the streets from here and it's pretty distinguishable since it's the only tall building along extremely wore down home than the other houses around here. So wanna' do more running and jumping?" Giving him the choice if he's up for more exercise, he reluctantly sighs of that rhetorically question I made for him._

" _Well shit. You're really pushing me hard there brother but if it's for the food and some place to hit the hay, so sure. Why the hell not?" Rubbing my hands and stretching myself for another run we're about to do. Finishing my little warm up, I run like the wind as I jump to building to building. For few minutes of jumping, I end up losing some momentum from my foot and end up smashing myself into some wooden crates where bits of splinters scattered across my bare chest._

" _Yo Cole! Are you alright buddy!?" Looking up to Zeke who's sweating a lot and did his leap of fate over to this building I was on. I saw my best bro extended his hand to me generously and I gladly grab it to pick myself up._

" _Yeah I'm okay. Just splinters here and there." Getting up to my feet, I don't see any nearby buildings to jump over that would lead to Dave's place. However there's a power line that leads to another building that's close enough to each other for us to jump over. Its sounds like a complete jackass idea to tightrope on power lines but hey, you're going to live once you know?_

" _Are you feeling a little bit acrobatic Zeke?" Giving him a rhetorical question for him. He simply frowns that we're still on the move._

" _Now this is completely unfair and a little bit crazy for me Cole. Just hope all the running will be worth it as my legs are getting tired." Zeke sighed to himself knowing he's not going to get a break very soon here but shrugs it off knowing the payoff will be great if we get some crap from Dave's place._

"Izuku…"

" _I know man but it's probably the only way to get to our destination. So man up and step on those lines bro." Giving Zeke the encouragement to move forward, I always balance of all sorts of tightropes when I was in my mid-teens like rope, wires, and power lines when I was in a daredevil mood. In short, all sorts of lines as I'm pretty much a pro of stepping on them and very acrobatic as hell in balancing my body._

 _Focusing my body in the center and face my head forward to concentrate as looking down will make you lose all of your confidence immediately. My feet nimbly step on the solid big wires and agile enough as I wasn't shaking a lot. Getting my balance straight and adjusting my feet, I begin to move swiftly like I'm almost running since I know where I put my footing and not sticking my leg out like a sore thumb in the opening._

 _My mind was in utmost focus when I fully adjusted my balance on the power line and before I know it. I was at the other side of the building with only Zeke still trying to walk on it while struggling not to fall. As the looks of it, his posture is complete shit and out of balance from his body._

" _Ah man, I think I almost piss my pants from doing that and let me guess…more running." Being an optimistic here, I cheered up Zeke when I look back that there's only few more buildings left to jump._

" _Don't worry man. We're almost close to his house. So let's hit forward." Giving him the guts to move, I turn back and start sprinting towards the buildings._

 _After that I-_

"IZUKU!"

* * *

Waking up from that strange dream I had like I was Cole for a second and acting like him. My eyes were fully wide open to see a white ceiling above me. Hearing a monitor gently beep through my ears and something is sticking into my arm.

Picking my head up, I look around to see I was in a hospital room with my parents besides me. Looking extremely upset while I'm wearing a patient's gown dawn over my body. The looks of it, this is not looking good for me at all when I saw them scowl in disappointment.

"Son…can you explain to me why you left the hotel and head to the grave all by yourself? Also, how did the tomb got destroyed along with the villains being restrained by electricity at their limbs?" Looking up to my dad in a stern tone, I gulp and try my best to explain everything to him of what happen as I might not going to be grounded very soon.

"Dad, I know it looks bad but I was really curious of what Cole was holding and playing around with the RFI but I…sort of turn it on somehow. I just want this vacation to be perfect for me that's all!" Still frowning at me, I was about to give up and accept my punishment but instead I felt a hand in my shoulder. Hearing him sigh and his eyes turn slightly remorseful but still held his sternness.

"Listen son, I want you to be happy of what you are and we were dead worried of what happened back there. You can't simply trespass someone's grave unless you wanted to be grounded or get hurt. But however, someone wants to see you." When my dad finished his last sentence, I spotted three certain Conduits I saw back at the bank robbery step out from the wooden door.

The dark smoky guy name Blaine just mutely stands there, Williams looks over to me in curious wonders of what happen to me back there and for Amser. Well she's ignoring of what's happening around her and plainly reading a book called _'Uncharted: Among Thieves'_ which is a fictional adventure trilogy series written by a guy name Nathan. As his books are quite popular around the globe which it sold millions of copies. Heck even my school uses them for English literature studies. Last I heard, he's making his final book of the Uncharted series that's going to end the treasure hunting thrill.

"So you're the one who entered inside the greatest Conduit tomb and made his body somehow disappear. So tell me, how did you do it?" Looking up to William who's staring at me curiously, I gulp again and try my best to explain my past actions to him. Implying that I didn't steal body like some sick weirdo although I just defiled his grave.

"You got this all wrong Mr. Williams. I was playing with the RFI he was holding as I got curious of what the device is going to do and pretty much accidentally turn it on when I hit one of the buttons. Soon I was then covered in electricity and after that…well I blackout." Oddly enough for myself, I have full comprehension on the English Language out of nowhere as I fully understand of what William was saying to me.

In a short random moment, his serious stone face turns into a cheeky playful grin as he softly pats on my right shoulder to calm my anxiety down like I was a lost child that needs to be hugged.

"Calm down bro. I wasn't being serious about you being in trouble. I was just trying to lighten up the mood here since everything is all moody and depressing that would just kill the joy around me man. I simply want to know how his body went missing including his Amp at the memorial slab. Although you weren't there so that doesn't count." Feeling a little better from his words, although I felt like I was extremely useless of not giving out clues of where Cole's body might be at. But I do remember this and it still give me the chills like literally from merely thinking about it.

"Wait! I think I remember something while I was back at the tomb. I saw Cole's eyes were wide open and they were glowing bright white like the snow when I activated his RFI thing. While I was holding the device in my hands, I felt like he was alive back there until a lightning storm stroke down at his grave." Giving the revelation that Cole might be alive when I mess around with that ball thing. The guy William just rubbed his chin in fascination of what I said to him.

"Well that explains why his body isn't there anymore. He might be alive out there. Probably lost, confuse and really needs the help. So thank you for your time here Izuku. Peace out man-oh and Hisashi." As the blonde conduit turn his head to my dad and still maintain his confident vibe around him. He gave him a cool smile and a pat on his shoulder.

"Continue on kicking those villain asses and punish your son less okay? I sense he's a good boy but he really needs to learn of what he did here. Although he might revive one of the greatest heroes our kind has to offer than All-Might. But still, give him a lesson okay?" Giving my dad the thumbs up and a cocky grin he made to cheer him up. He and the rest of his friends left this room with the door close behind them.

"Well…I guess we could enjoy the remaining days here in New Marais. But when we get back to Japan, you're really going to be grounded there mister." Grinning to myself, I would still enjoy my remaining vacation days here in America and learning about the history of Conduits while the S.C.D is doing awesome superhero action over here! Where we can witness them from afar!

I'm sure glad I am alive and not getting fried to death that for sure.

* * *

 **[4:20 AM-yesterday]**

Ah hell. I feel like shit and I cannot stand up straight which my legs are wobbly around. To make things worse, I felt my body being zapped to death even though I'm literally a walking battery of how Zeke describe me as back at Empire City. To make another simile of what I'm feeling, I felt like I got hit by a fucking train and survive from the brutal onslaught.

For the record, who the hell was that Asian kid who grabbed on the RFI device that I was holding? In a side note, how the hell I'm even alive in the first place since the device can only wipe out all sorts of conduits in an entire globe?

Supporting myself on a nearby stone wall of the grave I was in while holding the RFI in my right hand. I sense some guys on the ground being restrained by electric currents running through their limbs that I didn't do crap to them. I ignored of what's around me and trying my best to find a nearby outlet, generator. Hell, anything that runs in electricity which helps me a lot on reviving my vitals back to normal so I wouldn't feel like a complete turd.

How long I was out and what have change? God knows how long I remain in that godforsaken grave without moving. Months, years, centuries…everyone I know could be either dead or old as fuck by now. Hell, it could be worse that I might be stranded in the godforsaken future like Futurama type bullshit which I'm going to be the fucking Philip J. Fry or Marty in the Back To The Future movie.

Ambling down to the street of New Marais while my vision is almost blind like a bat, my head starting pulse to feel all sorts of electricity flowing through the city. As my electric sonar kicked in and the taste for energy is all time high for my body to juice up.

My arms feebly burst out electricity yet dimly since I'm all out of juice…for now. I kept walking, walking blindly until I felt an outlet that's surging out with plentiful of energy near my presence. I instinctively pulled my arms out and electric currents begin to burst out from the said outlet near me.

Sucking the electricity right out from the device and into my body which I felt every single drop of my cells begin to revitalize and returning back to full power. In return, the blur begins to dissipate from my vision and now I can see things clearly of what's around me.

Zapping out the last electrical juice inside the machine, the electricity on my skin glowed brighter like it was broad daylight as I felt fit as a fiddle or healthy as a Horse when my palms begin to spark out energy from them. I felt livelier as ever when electricity begins to flow through my veins and not dying like a starve person out in the street.

Doing a few stretches to wake my body up whereas all my joints are tight as hell from not moving at all. I got my muscles ready and made a few cracking noises on my bones for them to move around. Doing my little warm up from being out so long, I'm game and not pissing around like an old crippled man.

So I wonder. Is Zeke still alive while I'm out?

Looking down to my shoulder, I spotted my old communication device that me and Zeke use to contact each other from a long distance, giving me a heads up on my assignment or searching for Blast Cores.

Sparking the old device on my right bosom to charge the battery up inside. I hit the frequency on Zeke's number to call him as it starts ringing, waiting for him to pick up the call while I was walking out of the alleyway. Speaking of Zeke, what the heck happen to my Amp that he made for me?

Looking around near the Cathedral area as there's not a lot of people walking over here. I saw my Amp was sticking at a rock with flowers growing closely to my oversize tuning fork. I also notice posters of me are scattered across everywhere in the streets. Fuck, I even got my own superhero movie at the theaters and my collection of action figures at the comic bookstores in New Marais.

Thinking about how heroically famous I got in the future. I might be at the level of All-Might fame with his superman Quirk he's using. That would be a no surprise of how I defeated the Beast and save millions of lives from the plague.

Trying not to egg on my ego of what I did here for New Marais and staying focus on retrieving my own weapon. I pulled my shiny electrical tuning fork out from the slab it was holding and charging it up where it's sparking out electrical currents through its Tesla coils.

Proceed on walking throughout the district for few minutes and climbing up some buildings to see the city in an overview of this place. My eyes begin to shift around this city and everything has change so fast while I was being dead. New tall buildings were built, ads of me everywhere on the billboard screens making me slightly flattered from them and crap tons of futuristic structures that I don't recognize. Continue observing the city, my eyes then perked in interest when I saw a tall, white building afar from me with bold white letters that spelled out S.C.D out at the opening including a white-blue bird spreading its wings for the building's logo.

After staring at the white skyscraper for a short while and wondering of what it is, I heard Zeke's voice blared out from the device but he doesn't sound too frail or old, giving the impression I'm not that far from the future.

" _Hello?"_ Finally you picked up your old damn phone.

"Hey Zeke, how long I was out and what the hell happen to the world around me?" Speaking through my comm' device while observing the landscape of New Marais, I heard him collapsing on the floor and spoke out in absolute shock. You know, staying dead for a while and out of nowhere you got revived by a weird kid is probably the most common thing that ever happen to me to do the shit I've been through.

" _Cole?! How the fuck you are even alive brother!? I saw you at the News Station with that weird kid lying at your tomb! What the hell happen back there while you're being dead almost a decade man! I thought you were gone permanently!"_ A decade? Shit, I was really out for that long. For being alive though, I don't even know how since the RFI specifically was made to wipe out all sorts of Conduits. Not freaking revived them from their graves.

I guess Wolfe wasn't really being specific to me of what the RFI does or the side-effects of it on people. Speaking of RFI, I put the device back inside my old wrinkled sling bag so I wouldn't carry this damn thing out of the open.

"How the hell should I know? When I was playing dead, I got revive by some random Asian kid when I saw him holding the RFI in his hands while my own hands were holding on to it as well. Shortly after when he mess around with that metal junk, a shitstorm of electricity burst out from my grave like it's a freaking electrical rave party in there Zeke." Still trying to comprehend of how I'm even alive and standing. My skin is still deadly pale from the lack of sunlight and my body still numb as hell from not doing any physical activities. For a second, I thought I look like a freaking vampire.

For Zeke, he finally calms himself down and recollecting his thoughts of that shit unexpected surprise I made for him like I'm some living ghost to hunt his sorry ass down in the material realm or whatever you call it.

" _Okay look. I well send out a white chopper with a blue bird on it. I think you saw the building afar from here right? That's one of the S.C.D headquarters or Special Conduit Division at its full name. It will pick you up at Memorial site but the chopper is under heavy maintenance to do Brotherhood's shenanigans."_ Special Conduit Division? What the hell is that and I thought all Conduits were killed by now to do the RFI cleansing any trace of the Conduit gene instantaneously?

"What the hell is a Special Conduit Division and shouldn't the RFI kill all sorts of conduits around the world by now?" Trying to get a good grasp of what's going on in this world which I totally miss out on. Zeke nervously laughs at my oblivious question and telling me the bigger picture of what actually happened while I was being dead.

" _Well not exactly killing everyone brother. Some of the Conduits somehow did survive from the RFI cleansing process. However…"_ Okay let me guess, discriminated among Society and being hunted down like animals right?

"Let me guess. They are being hated in society and trying their damndest' to be equals with the Superhero Quirks like U.A at Japan in which that country is predominately Quirky than Conduit?" Finishing of what Zeke was about to say. He spoke in a sad agreement.

" _Bingo_ _, you guess it but that's really an understatement. It gotten so bad from the start when you were being dead man. Lynch mobs everywhere throughout the States trying to takedown Conduits for themselves, massive protest against them, Government arresting them for no clear reason along violating their rights as they are send to Curdun Cay and even discrimination from the Superhero quirk fellows out from East Asia. To do all the hate, the Conduits themselves made a Conduit Supremacy cult called the Blood Brotherhood. As their ultimate goal is to oppress humanity and believing the people who obtain Quirks are inferior sub-species. You know? All sorts of bad shit bro."_ No surprise there to do the Beast killing millions of lives for only the sake of few people. Giving the reason why Conduits are being hated so much either out of fear or hatred for them.

Looking back at S.C.D building that's towering over New Marais, I want to learn more about that organization I'm seeing here?

"And what about the S.C.D and its purpose Zeke? You still didn't explain about them yet." Staring at the tall skyscraper that felt like it almost reached to the moon. Zeke explain in full details about them and their goals.

" _Oh, I'm part of their organization brother. Helping out Conduits in need and trying our best to be equals peacefully throughout the world. Think of us like U.A but mostly Conduit individuals than Superhero Quirks running the show. In which our main purpose is to help out others who are in dire trouble and making us look good to the public. Well…barely since the superhero Quirks will always get the spotlight in the media while Conduits…you know, censored or cut out the more awesome parts of the action. We're pretty much living in honest work of who's around us as we take action to save lives and stopping some assholes who are abusing their powers. We actually do frontline work than looking for petty fame or money in the media or relying on the government to supplement our pockets. This organization is the only place to shelter and train Conduits in the day that people need them. We give Conduits, Quirks or humans help regardless of who you are. It's good karma brother. Think all of this as the Marvel X-men comic universe but replace the mutants with Conduits. You get the picture right? I think we can call the Conduits C-men! Get it. C-men. Man my joke sucks."_ Damn. This organization sounds really great of how you describe them…although quite a lengthy ass description he made for them.

" _Anyways. Knowing that you are confirmed alive. I'm sending out the chopper in five days at Memorial site when the repairs are done. So you'll meet up at my place and give you a full heads up explanation of what's going on in the world Cole. So peace out man!"_ Hearing he hang up on me. I look up the sky to see the sun arise in a distance where the dawn sky was about set in.

A lot of things have change when I was gone from this world…just hope I can make a difference here than idly standing around to watch everything crumbling apart of our possible prosperity. Thinking about Kessler, the Beast, Trish, Nix, Kuo and everyone else that happened in my lifetime. I recall heavily back to Kessler who made me of who I am now. Who mold me of the hero he always imagine me to be. To fight off the monster that destroyed my future, thinking of myself to try to save millions of lives to sacrifice the ones who are close dearly to me. I can't go back to my normal life again. Never will. As I look up to the sky one more time then looking down to my hands sparkling out ice and electricity simultaneously. I fully accept of who I am. A conduit. A freak. A hated sub-human in this world.

Gripping my palms tightly as electrical surge coursing through my arms. My mind is willingly to fight and continue forward to the future. But if they ever try to take away of what's left of my life and taking someone's life for their own gains. They will have to face me.

Thinking about my responsibility and what I did for this world. I still remember that random kid who somehow revived me from my own grave.

If I ever find that kid, I'll gladly thank him for what he did for me...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Learn something new

* * *

 **[5 days later, Memorial Site-12:42 PM]**

Strolling down the streets of Memorial Site and staring at the incomplete slab where it used to hold Cole's weapon before it was stolen. I think to myself deeply while observing the rock for quite a while. Is Cole really alive when I played with the RFI on his hands? How did I revive him and why did my arms spark out electricity while surviving the endless voltage zapping through my-

"Izuku dear, our Tour guide is moving to the next exhibit about Cole's past before he becomes a Conduit." Snapping out my thoughts and jump a little when I heard my mom's voice spoke above me. I saw our tour guide is heading to a different exhibit.

Turning to our Tour guide and seeing him walking to the Cathedral which also held a museum inside there to commemorate Cole's life and deeds while doing religious prayers at the same time. We followed him while marching on the stairs that leads up to the gigantic doors.

Passing through the massive doors, I saw massive amounts pictures of Cole, newspapers, the stories back at Empire City and even his past biography of his life before he became a superhero out in the streets.

"Born in 1987, Cole was a Bike Courier to rebel against his parents' strict nature while dropping out from College. Other words, a normal person but has juvenile tendency to do him being extremely rebellious, party hard here in New Marais before the blast happened and pretty much a young spirited punk." Wow, I didn't know Cole was a punk and young spirited. I thought he would be a perfect good person from the start with good background character and everything. Guess I was wrong about him being so perfectly heroic at birth.

"Down here on the Panel of the old Empire City at Ground Zero. Before the terrorist attack, Cole MacGrath was holding a packaged device called the Ray Sphere which was created by a criminal organization named the First Sons to unlock a person's Conduit genes inside of them but sacrificing thousands of others around them who doesn't have the gene to be perished by the blast or get sick by the Ray Sphere radiation. He doesn't know he was holding a doomsday device and was mysteriously instructed by the terrorist leader via by phone. Thus the blast had occurred." Eagerly listening of every word that the Tour guide spoke out, I notice something outside from the windows.

"During the explosion, MacGrath was then awoken at Ground Zero and discovered that he has electricity coursing through his veins. After recovering from the devastation, the old Empire City was in utter chaos to do new super powered gangs running the streets and the Ray field radiation infecting thousands of people within the heavily concentrated parts of the city. As the U.S government authorize a quarantine which the survivors can't get in or out from the city. Everything seems hopeless at first until Cole came to restore order and helped the weak back to their feet." Continue staring at the giant window overhead of me, I saw a silhouette figure sparking out electricity from its arms and begins to sprint away. Wanting to know what it is, I slowly back away from my parents while they were not paying attention to me as they were in tune with the Tourist guide's lecture on Cole's history.

"Fighting criminal organizations and assisting the people with humanitarian aid either restoring power to the city or assisting doctors on redistributing medical equipment to the masses despite of him being labeled as _'the Demon of Empire City'_ believing he's the one who caused it. Everything seems returning back to normal in Empire City…until the Beast showed up." Still hearing the lecture and continuing to back away from the crowd. I walk slowly so my parents wouldn't hear me leaving.

"Cole did all of his best on stopping the Beast but it was too powerful for Cole to handle as he easily got defeated by it, injured and unconscious but was then rescued by the ship crew. He, his best friend Zeke and Agent Lucy Kuo fled to New Marais via by boat to collect Blast Cores to make Cole stronger to defeat the giant monster and retrieving the RFI device made by Sebastian Wolfe. As the RFI main purpose is to clean the plague and stopping the Beast from its tracks but in the cost of thousands of Conduits being killed in the process with Cole sacrificing himself for the whole of humanity." After he said that which his speech is almost over, I begin to run for the door.

"Soon after the defeat of the Beast at New Marais and the dismantlement of the D.U.P by Delsin Rowe to give Conduits their rights back in spite of the public hating them, the ruins of Empire City is now being rebuild with the help of Humanitarian Conduits, Quirks and normal citizens to make the former city new and improve than the old Empire City ever was. Dubbing it as New Empire City in which it becomes a safe haven for Conduits all around the world and the main Headquarter for the S.C.D organization. Making it almost equivalent to U.A heroes' academy back at Japan in which S.C.D train their Conduit recruits to be heroes at their top best, mostly focusing on humanitarian purposes and countering against possible terrorist attacks." About to reach the doors of the Cathedral, I was then stopped when a strong vortex engulfs me and standing in front of me is a particular tall blonde guy who's wearing his pilot goggles over his sockets.

"Ay, I see you're leaving your folks behind kid. What's your problem man? I was about to check on you if you're a-o-kay but when I saw you leave, something ain't right here. So speak up your mind. I'm here for you brother since I am off duty today." Looking up to William and hearing his soft brotherly voice to me which effectively calm my nerves down.

"Izuku! What are you doing?!" Hearing my dad's voice when he caught me of the act I was doing. The cocky Conduit who is still standing in front of me smiled and wave at him.

"I found your son leaving the church in a rush. So what's your problem kid? A certain Conduit caught your tongue?" Giving his signature cheeky grin at me and gently roughing my hair like we're close friends. Not wanting to be a jerk to the guy. I explain everything to him of what I saw and my curiosity.

"I think I saw someone standing in the window above me over there and sparking electricity out from his arms. I want to see it for myself of what it is." Telling him of my curiosity, he rubs his chin and looks back at my dad for a while.

"Mr. Hisashi Midoriya, can your son come with me because of what he saw is really important to me." Losing his grin and become serious of what I told him of what I saw. Seeing it's extremely important, my dad looks back at me and spoke sternly at me of what I'm going to do.

"Son. Please stay safe and don't hurt yourself. I don't want to lose you again after what you did back there at the graveyard. So don't give us a heart attack without telling us first. So please be back here at four okay?" Giving my dad's approval to let me go and allowing me to follow Williams of finding of what it is that I saw. I look up to see William is grinning again and grabbed me by the shoulder.

"At four, got it! Peace out Hisashi!" Instantaneously, the wind begins to envelop us two and my entire flesh is being ripped apart piece to piece! I thought I was going to die with him inside this vortex until my flesh begins to rematerialize back to its form with only a breeze blowing through my face.

Opening my eyes of where I am. We're atop of the cathedral roof as the sun shines upon our faces and people who are on the ground begin to take pictures of us to do the stunt that the wind Conduit has made. Looking around at the rooftops of St. Ignatius, there was nobody here-wait a second.

"Well damn. Looks like he isn't here but I do sense an electrical discharge in the wind currents I am standing at, so what are you going to do-what are you doing?" Ignoring of what he said. A sudden pulse went through my head as I detect many different electrical currents going through all over the city. But what I felt doesn't matter right now, of what matters is that I saw a green echo which resembled of a person descending down to the ground floor by jumping off on the roof. Could it be?

"Hey Williams, I think I saw someone jumping over there." Following the direction of where the echo went. I look down on the ground floor to see the echo is heading to the streets of downtown. Staring down, I got this sudden urge to jump off.

"What do you mean? I didn't see someone jumping-what are you doing?!" Ignoring Williams again, I leap off the church rooftop and falling down to the ground floor. Touching the ground, I kneeled down to my feet unscathed which Williams above me was surprise. But nonetheless grinning at me. In an instant, he jump off the roof and landed next to me unscathed as well.

"Jeez, I didn't know you were a Conduit kid. You can't possibly survive that and be uninjured from the lengthy fall you did back there Izuku if you were simply a normal person." Listening to him of what he said. Could it be I'm actually Conduit than a gifted Quirk individual? I don't want to be hated among society because I am one of them!

Trying to get a grip of what he said to me. Me being a Conduit that I didn't realize I am one like him. My mind then stop thinking about it when my head pulse again to see more my electrical currents going through the entire city and the green echo which I saw previously.

"It's not the time William. I think I just saw the green echo heading to the alleyway on our right." Telling him of what I saw. I start running to the echo and chasing after it of where it's going to lead with Williams following behind me.

"You saw a green echo? I don't remember any Conduit possessed that kind of ability unless you have-hold on a second, do you have any electrical powers in you?" About to ask him of what he's talking about. I then stopped when I saw a red hooded thug beaten on the ground. Injured and have second degree burns all around him like he got fried by something.

I was going to approach the hooded thug but my mind went bleak. Remember something playing in my head that wasn't there before in my memory.

* * *

 _Damn Reapers, they are always everywhere. Getting the chance to jump on my ass when I'm off-guard but this time I'm prepared and whooping their asses in the process._

 _Standing at the park in the Neon District with the remaining Reapers down to the ground by zapping them to death, I saw most of them are alive although severely injured when I gave them second degree burns and volts going through their bodies. So here's the most humanitarian thing I can do for them._

 _Charging up my hands. I went to a nearest Reaper who is snarling at me menacingly with black tar spitting out from his mouth and oh boy he's definitely going to prison when he drop the soap along being someone's bitch._

 _Fully charged up, I zapped this Reaper who's on the ground as electrical arcs begin to form around his wrist to his feet. Which he can't get up until the arcs fade away in three hours or sensing a nearby cop which I can release their binds for them._

 _In other words, another criminal has been arrested._

* * *

What was that?! Is that one of Cole's memories I was thinking all of the sudden? The ability to restrain someone via by electrical arcs like the one I saw back at the cemetery when I shot one of them by the leg? I wonder…can I restrain this injured thug on the ground?

To prove he's guilty. I saw his gun and pile of drugs lying on the graveled floor. Believing he might be a street peddler, so I decided to test myself if I actually have electrical powers in me.

"Well damn. Looks like he might be a drug dealer, I'm going to restrain him before-oh, you're going to it by yourself to see if you have powers right?" When Williams saw me heading to the guy all by myself, I nodded my head to him and lowered my right hand at the criminal who's down on the ground.

"Yes. I want to know for myself if I can restrain him like what Cole did back at Empire City." Stepping on his chest like what Cole did to the Reaper of the recent memory that played out in my brain. I zapped out an electrical charge out of my right palm as blue electric currents begin to form arcs around his limbs.

Man, I really do have superpowers but unfortunately it isn't a Quirk. People might hate me if they find out I'm a Conduit back at Japan and the Quirk kids at school will pick on me if they ever do found out. They really have negative views about Conduits in general out of jealously or fear. I don't want Kacchan to pick on me harder along calling me a freak!

"Wow! You really are a Conduit Izuku! You might have the electric gene like Cole got…or you did something with the RFI to get those abilities right?" I really don't know. It was just sudden when I touch the ball and felt something transfer inside of me when the RFI was activated. I don't know what it is that got inside of me but it is sure is powerful of what I'm feeling right now. Although…I felt like it's locked away that I can't access of its true potential and I need something strong enough to fully awaken those powers which they felt dormant.

"I don't know. I felt the electricity inside of me is still sleeping. I can't call in my powers until it get something strong enough to activate them. But please don't tell my parents about it because back at Japan. They don't trust Conduits and it's predominantly run by Quirk users which I don't want to get picked on because of it." Telling him of what I'm feeling right now and the electricity that's coursing through me. Williams rub his chin to process of what I told him and then snapped his finger when he knows of what I'm feeling right now.

"Oh that. The feeling you're describing is just the basics of your power you have awakened. It's the initial part of your DNA that it is used to it. Over time, it will be unlocked when your DNA is fully adjusted to your newly awaken gene or to quicken your DNA adjustment is using one of our Blast Hearts that the Dunbar Company finally refined. Which is a improve rendition to the blast Cores or Core Relays to its fullest potential. Using Blast Cores, you get knocked out in the process or using one Core to get one measly power. But with a Blast Heart, you won't get knocked out or pause for a second in the heat of battle. Plus, you gain three powers instantly w _h_ en you use one of those bad boys." When Williams finished his lecture of what I'm feeling and his description of Blast Hearts. I look down to my arms to see electricity sparking out from my hands. So I'm really a Conduit?

"Hey. Don't be so down simply because you're different. Be proud of what you have to do good things. Also, please don't use your powers to be a dick or else you'll be consumed by sadistic desires to harm anyone near you which is the reason why we have those meters on us. To check our morality because being a Conduit, your neurons changes dramatically and how you perceive things permanently. So be careful and don't let the public hurt your feelings just because you're a Conduit." Still thinking to myself of what I have become and how should I tell to my parents if they ever find out that I'm a Conduit. I stopped thinking about my problem and remember about the green echo we were supposed to chase.

"Yeah, I feel slightly better I think. Anyways, let just chase the echo down I saw before I get depressed okay?" Turning to the direction of where the Green Echo was heading at. My head pulse again to see the echo is climbing on a building. In other words, parkour.

Looking up at the building, I had this sudden intuition to climb up stuff now and brave enough to do parkour without pissing my pants. Rubbing my palms, I begin to scale the building with ease without putting any effort at all.

Climbing on the wall brick by brick, I got atop of the rooftop with Williams following besides me who climbed up the wall instead of using his air powers.

"Hell yeah, I miss parkour! Glad to have some exercise from it. Oddly enough, I felt the electric sparks in the air are getting stronger when we get closer of what you are following. Could it be we are chasing after Cole?" Still ignoring Williams when I saw someone standing few buildings away from here, it might be him!

Jumping over buildings, hanging on rooftops and rolling to the ground countlessly, we finally reach the spot of where the person is standing at to see a white shirted man with black tattoos covering his arms. Including the stolen Amp he was carrying at his back. He looks like-

"Who the hell are you-hold on a second. You're that kid who entered my grave! What the hell were you doing with the RFI kid?" It's Cole MacGrath and he's alive! Oh my golly gosh, I'm really fanboying over here from purely seeing him standing!

"I was just curious of what it is that's all! I don't mean any harm!" Rubbing my head in embarrassment and trying to convince him I don't have any evil intentions at all. He simply snorted of my weak argument.

"Yeah and you simply trespass on my grave while defiling my corpse. Is that really a good thing of what you did back there kid?" Folding his arms in disappointment of my bad decision to do my emotions getting to my head, I lowered my head in shame.

"Although you revive me from the dead, so no harm feelings there kid. By the way, thanks for what you did to me. If not, I'll still be a sleeping corpse by now." Giving his approval of my actions, I smiled a bit to myself that I revived the Legendary Conduit out in the world to see. But why is he standing over here?

"So this weird meeting is dealt with. I'm just waiting for my ride to be here if you're ever asking of what I'm doing in this spot. I'm being picked up via by Chopper after talking to my buddy Zeke." So…um, is this means goodbye-

"Fucking hell! Where the hell is the Brotherhood to pick up the drugs they requested?!" Hearing a raspy gurgling voice coming down at the alleyway below us, I follow the voice to see group of red hooded gangsters with skulls painted over their hoodies and holding heavy firearms. In addition, carrying black tar like substance in those metal barrel drums. Packed inside of a worn down pickup truck they got behind them.

"What in the world? Reapers? I thought they were gone after the Empire City went to dust by the Beast and how the hell did they survive!?" Hearing Cole besides me when he was looking down at the alleyway in disbelief, Williams, Cole and I were thinking about the situation we are in.

Suddenly, I felt time begin to slow down and my thoughts starts to turn grey which I heavily think to myself of the predicament scenario we are in.

I have two choices for myself. Fight or flight. Looks like Cole and Williams are willingly to take down the Reapers who are below us that somehow survive from the Beast's destruction at Empire City and what they're holding at the truck isn't a good sign at all. But with all the fighting and noises will probably draw attention to the people at the sidewalk. If I join the fight, I'll be the hero I always wanted to be although risking the public eye and the media on seeing me that I am a Conduit. Which the people back at Japan wouldn't like me when they find out of who I am.

There's another option though, I can stand up here and wait it out. Let them deal with the heat including the eyewitnesses below me, but I might be labeled as a spineless coward by them and feeling like a sort of a jerk for doing nothing for them.

So what should I do? Fight or flight…

As I felt time begin to proceed, Williams and Cole jumped off the roof and into the alleyway below me. Startling the Reapers in the process of their surprise entrance they made, so what do I choose? Fight or Flight?

…

Screw it! I'll fight!

When I was about to jump to my fate within the alleyway, I felt another memory rushing through my head and blanking out again for a short while.

* * *

 _Goddamn these bastards are everywhere!_

 _Reapers are surrounding on my every corner in this street either holding a gun or a knife on me. After I killed my future-self and Moya's own demise at the ship of her own obsession on capturing me like some caged animal to be used for the Government own nefarious schemes. Reapers are still around in this city and still mad at me that their leader Sasha is dead. But I'm not going to back down just yet._

 _Charging up my arms and legs with electric currents for them to be shocked by it, I throw a roundhouse kick at a nearby Reaper who is creeping behind me which this fucker spit out blood from its mouth. Then I throw an upper-cut punch at the same bastard who smart enough to sneak up at me as this poor fellow got thousands of volts going through his jawline. Knocking this asshole out by the intense frying he went through._

 _Seeing more of these bastards are still standing on their legs. I say come and get me!_

 _Before I can brawl these fuckers to the hospital, I heard a chopper flying above me but I ignored it and continue on fighting these pricks to hell._

* * *

Wow…why do I keep having those memories out of nowhere even though they aren't mine and why am I reliving Cole's past?

However, reliving those random memories of Cole's life made me retain certain knowledge from them. Like learning certain techniques from Cole and teaching me from his own past experiences. Having this sudden combat knowledge stuck in my head and basic close quarter combat skills. I think I can take them head on! So stand and fight it is then!

Jumping down to the alleyway with Cole and Williams besides me, I charged my arms up as electric currents begin to slither around on my skin. With the look of determination through my eyes and the will to fight these bad guys head on, I felt this sudden vibe of justice and duty coursing through my veins!

For that, I felt clear headed for some strange reason?

Charging up my legs and arms to my highest voltage, Cole and Williams begin to flank them at their sides while I charge at them upfront where they are few Reapers at my direction, totalizing around three on my sight.

I throw a brutal jab at the Reaper's stomach with high level of volts zapping through his very flesh, resulting of him getting knocked out by it.

Not hesitant to see what happen to the down Reaper. I went up to the second Reaper and made a ferocious roundhouse kick at the left side of his kidney which another mass amount of voltage coursing through this bad guy skin, making him knocked down to the ground and moaning in pain.

Charging to the final Reaper with a concussive swing at his crotch, I fiercely punch his nuts and electricity begins to fly everywhere. Frying his manhood, I let go of his balls and the Reaper in front of me starting to screech so loud. I think the bystanders at the street hear his cries when I overdid my dick move to him.

" _What was that screaming dear?"_

" _Was that gunshots I heard?"_

" _Why do I hear electricity flying?"_

With all the Reapers defeated, I heard the crowd coming in over here and I begin to panic that I might be discovered! I don't want anybody to see me as a Conduit or else people back at Japan will start picking on me!

While my heart was rising so fast that I can't move, a hand softly touched my left shoulder. Looking up to see Williams smiling at me in gratitude and begins to pat my back of my own bravery.

"Looks like you help us after all Izuku! Seeing you're still shy at the public, I might as well return you a favor for your deeds." Raising his arm to see a massive vortex swirling around his hand. In a mere second, I was then propelled up to the sky and landed onto the rooftop where I personally met Cole for the first time.

"Holly molly! It's Cole MacGrath!"

"Oh my God! He's alive Sally!"

"Can I take a picture of you two?"

Looking down while lowering my body so the crowd wouldn't see me on the roof, I saw the paparazzi starting to crowd the alleyway with pictures of them taking on every corner and uploading their photos in the Internet for the world to see which gladly I'm not part of the Daily Hero Pictures for the entire globe to witness.

Remembering about my parents, I believe hours have passed by and I think it's time for me to head back to them before they get worried sick of me for leaving them too long. Turning back to the two Conduit heroes standing below me, I grinned to myself and felt this vacation was really worth it after all. As this the last day here in New Marais before I leave back to Japan and returning back to my normal life at my home.

Thank you Williams and Cole…for the fun I have here.

* * *

 **[6:24 PM]**

" _Hey, hey man! I saw you at the News again with Williams! With your surprise entrée to the entire world and boy everybody is going bonkers that you are alive. Heck, every corner of the Internet is absolutely going frenzy and the media hell bend exploding all over it. With News titles like 'lightning hero or devil rise again' shit like that."_ Sitting on the white high-tech chopper I was in after dealing with the paparazzi few hours ago. Instead for propellers to move around, it was instead being fired up by blue fire jets at the sides. Saying it would reduce fuel consumption or whatever it does.

"Yeah, I'm pretty much famous…or infamous to others depending on how they view about Conduits. Anyway, I saw the kid again who helped me out on taking down those Reapers who are somehow in New Marais even though Empire City got destroyed. Strange he has the same powers as me and using the same attack moves I do. Could it be the RFI acting up on him Zeke?" Trying to figure out who is that kid I saw and why he has the same electrical powers like me, Zeke made his best guess of what it is.

" _I don't know but I do think the RFI somehow copy and transfer your powers including your skills into him. I got full reports from Willy that the kid name is Izuku midoriya, a eight year old Quirkless boy raised by minor super powered family in Japan, no history on parkour, no history on martial arts, doesn't have the Conduit Gene on him as he has negative results from the doctors, nothing. But the way he act, he all of the sudden knows all those stuff within one freaking day and immediately has the Conduit Gene. That's definitely the RFI doing, not him. For his powers, Willy describes it a much weaker version of yours. Saying it's dormant and not fully awakened."_ So you're saying I transferred my powers and skills onto him? Like a miniature version of me? That explains why I felt something zapping out of my very own soul and reattaching to that Midoriya kid.

"Sheesh, how do you know about sophisticated technology work Zeke? I know you can do putting outlets and basic machinery when I was alive. Come on man. Don't leave me hanging of what you learn?" Giving my concerns on Zeke on his sudden knowledge on advance tech, my best friend explains to me of what he did over the years.

" _Well after researching inside the D.U.P before they got dismantled and finding the remnants of old First Sons' hideouts. I learn the relation between Conduits and Tech on how they can amplify their performance, I got a good grasp on how advance machinery works. Testing out few of my new gizmos for our Conduit buddies to use them in the field they're in."_ Wow, that's some hard dedication you got in there Zeke. I didn't know you were that smart.

"That's one wild dedication you have their pal. Furthermore, why the hell there's Reapers doing at New Marais? Shouldn't they be all gone by the Beast when John ate up the entire city?" Still thinking of how the hell those Reapers survive and getting out of Quarantine in the first place? Zeke inform me again of how the fuck they lived.

" _About that, some of the Dust Men and Reapers managed to escape out of the Quarantine without the coastguard noticing them. I don't know how the hell they managed that and survive the RFI blast alone since they have partial Conduit genes in them but they're now operating out in the States. Probably the First Sons involvement on getting them out of that shithole of a city. Basically they're acting like bunch of ugly mobsters, shaking down anyone near them. Like the Reapers spreading tar around by regurgitating them out from their throats which is pretty disgusting of what they are doing and selling those said tar to the black market. Dust Men doing random terrorist attacks on local towns out of pure blood rage. After getting sightings on them and our agents listening to their discussion, I believe they want to revive that obsessive bitch leader of theirs who is extremely obsessed with you and the old guy Alden. But when they find out that you're alive. Those two factions are going haywire right now to resurrect their old leaders. So you better watch yourself brother because the Reapers extracted Sasha corpse from the destroyed boat and Dust Men broke into DARPA facility as they still retain their Conduit powers from Alden."_ Dust Men and Reapers. That's just really fucking great of what I heard and another thorn to pull out of my ass.

Thinking of how my day got a lot shittier when those two factions are back at the streets to give me a migraine. I remember something about the Reapers were talking about the Brotherhood back there?

"So what's with the Reapers connection with the Brotherhood and why do I keep hearing them a lot out in the public? Are they really that bad Zeke?" Still trying to figure of what's up with this Supremacist Organization I keep hearing about and what's with their deal to humanity. Zeke gave me a full explanation on them.

 _"Simple. It's mutual business._ _For the Blood Brotherhood, man they have a sad backstory. You see after the D.U.P is out of commission, this organization end up rising to prominent to do massive hatred for Conduits throughout the world and the people who are in the organization are mentally scarred Conduits. You know, humans torturing them mentally and physically resulting in their distaste for humankind especially the ones at Curdun Cay. Of what I've heard, they have a leader who is a real hard on Nazi towards humans and who is coincidentally a mind Conduit which he can read and manipulate the minds of others. Also having psychic powers as he can shoot out fire, ice and whatever his mind can think of."_ Why do I have a feeling I'm in an X-men knockoff universe when Zeke continues to talk about S.C.D and the Brotherhood?

"Like what next? Do we have a good guy Magneto in our team Zeke? Who can control magnets and metal?" Joking to Zeke that we have a Professor Eisenhardt in our team while saying we might be the X-men in this world. I again heard Zeke chuckle nervously of my joke I made, applying we really do have a Magneto in our side and we are actually X-men in this world.

" _Yeah…you see. We do have a good guy Magneto in our side and got beef with their mind controlling leader to do their past friendly relationship with each other. So we are technically the X-men in this world but with Conduits in real life. How crazy is that we have Conduits and Quirks in this world?! Like we're in a comic book!"_ So we actually have a reverse Charles Xavier and Eisenhardt…I'm quite surprise of what I've heard.

Lying down on my chair and looking out at the coast ocean to see the sun is still rising. So we really are the X-men and I'm their fucking hairy Canadian badger or a white guy version of Storm. So who's the leader of our organization again?

"Um Zeke, who's the big cheese leader that runs the S.C.D because I don't know this person and can I even trust the guy?" Curious if I ever met up with this guy. Zeke again filled me in of who's my boss.

" _The leader that's running the joint is Delsin Rowe. You know, the Native American fellow who dismantled the D.U.P all by himself and rebuild this little city we are in. By city, I think you finally reach to your destination Cole when I see your G.P.S getting closer to us."_ What, really?

Looking out of the Chopper to see a rebuild and improve version of Empire City. I saw tall, glossy blue-white abstract skyscrapers that are so slick that it reflects the sunlight from here and futuristic building structures surrounded with lights and object going off around them to see people moving around those buildings, where I closely see Conduits of different ages wearing white-blue track suits with the S.C.D bird insignia attached to their right chest. As they practice their powers around the buildings while doing parkour and shooting out their respected said powers out of their hands at the target dummies. Only I saw the Neon District id fully built, the other two Districts are under construction.

" _Say hello to New Empire City Cole. Welcome home brother."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Symbol Of Peace**

* * *

 _In day one. Cole is announced alive throughout the world. People were unfathomably shock and surprised that he lived. Either they cheered him for his return like a saint or growled at him in pure rage of what happened back at the East Coast with the Beast._

 _Regardless of what the public opinions are, he was approached by All-Might himself in full glory._

 _The two heroes then silently stood in S.C.D Headquarters. Staring at each other's eyes till the Symbol of Peace extends his right hand to Cole. In return, Cole MacGrath firmly grasp his palm and shook in admiration for each other as both of them become powerful friends. Making a bridge for Conduits and Quirks to work together to make the world a better place. Giving people hope for everyone to see. With that, U.A. fully integrated Conduits into their campus in good graces for All-Might and honoring Cole for his accomplishments. Acknowledging for slaying the Beast that lay waste onto Quirk superheroes where they tried to stop the monster's destructive rampage._

 _Although in their best efforts to paint Conduits in the good light, half of humanity snarled of what they saw in disgust and the Blood Brotherhood was in an uproar of seeing the Legendary Conduit making peace with All-Might himself._

 _To those who have Quirks and are open minded about Conduits yelled in glee. Knowing there will be more heroes in the world for people to be saved. But those who still held onto their superstition see it as a mockery to all quirk users. Seeing this stunt as a way for Conduits to take their roles and replacing them to do their immense power they wield. In suspicion, the Quirk Superheroes believe they might overtake their jobs and stealing all the glory for themselves out of pure envy or greed._

 _Nevertheless, it doesn't deter Cole on becoming friends with All-Might and assisting him on taking down the toughest criminals or saving lives from natural disasters._

 _The two become close partners as they're frequently being seen in combat. Thereby Cole getting nicknamed by his fellow Conduits as the Symbol of Hope to do his close affiliation with All-Might and the embodiment of aspiration for Conduits to follow on becoming true heroes. Achieving equality they ever dream of if they continue on doing good things in the world and having altruistic motives to those who are around you._

 _As years went by. New Empire City is fully rebuilt and a sanctuary for Conduits all over the world those who need a home along escaping the discrimination they face. Initially, the Government gave them the ruins of Empire City for them to be contained in with no government backing on rebuilding the destroyed city. But for Delsin and the help of other Conduits who have immense power to bend what's around them. In addition of few Humanitarian quirk users and normal humans assisting them who have brilliant architectural designs or outstanding Engineering skills. Their newly built city outshines the other cities around the world when they finished constructing their safe haven for the globe to witness. Making it a very popular tourist attraction for humans and Quirks who have positive views on Conduits and the envious bane to others who would thought them to be homeless bums living off in the ruins of the Old Empire City._

 _Today's population, it is considered 70% of the world's people are Quirk users, 20% humans and 10% Conduits. It was estimated there was 400,000 Prime Conduits walk among Earth after the RFI blast at 2011 but now their numbers has been bolstered around 900,000. The Conduit population continues to grow either by making a family or having the potential gene in them for it to be awakened. Strangely enough, their numbers are growing much rapidly by Potential Conduits than newborns in 2020s and nobody knows why or how the cause of it happened. Some suspected it might linked to the RFI accident by the young boy._

 _There are some rumors of people who have a Quirk and a Conduit gene simultaneously in their DNA by both different parents. But that is an extremely rare sighting and considered best not to reveal to the public of their identity._

 _For the Blood Brotherhood and their extreme grudge towards Humanity as a whole. They begin to formalize their power, planning to take down Cole and U.A with him for his perceive betrayal of their kind on supporting the sub-humans upon their eyes. The two factions who are thought supposed to be dead are growing more and more powerful each year. With Reapers gurgling in sadistic glee and Dust Men howl in bloodthirsty rage._

 _Seven years, they planned and waited for the right opportunity to strike at S.C.D and U.A off-guard._

 _But for Izuku, his journey starts when he attended his class for the Hero Course._

* * *

This is a mistake, a huge mistake!

Lowering my head in class on thinking of why I pick this course. What happen if I was force to use my powers in front of my entire classmates and instantly labeled as a Conduit? It would be hell for me and I would probably sent to S.C.D ground instead of Quirk grounds as hatred for each other is all time high despite of Cole's and All-Might's friendship. Becoming an outcast to the Quirks around the school and…hang out with other Conduits. That might not sound so bad at all but what would my parents think of me though?

Mentally rambling to myself that I am the only Conduit user in class as I'm surrounded by Quirk users who don't know I am a Conduit, thinking I am some normal boy. To make things worse, Kacchan is here to ruin my day and his constant picking on me that I am a Quirkless despite not knowing that I am an Electrical type Conduit including on inheriting some skills from Cole's memories. But what would happen if he forced me to use my powers?

For Cole memories, I only got one skill move I learn from my head in the past years. When I was ten years old, Kacchan was outrageously mad at me for protecting a kid from his bullying. Theorizing it might involve me in certain dangerous situation for those memories to be triggered. The said memory I learned from Cole's past life is dodging…lots and lots of dodging.

For dodging, I remember it all replaying in my head.

* * *

 **[4 years ago…]**

" _Kacchan. Please don't hurt him no more!" Holding my ground and trying not to pee my pants, Kacchan is growing extremely angry each minute I stood in the park. Where I saw literal small explosions going off around him and starting to berate me of my pathetic desires of me being the wannabe hero._

" _Move it Deku or I'll blast you to pieces!" Still standing on my ground and seeing Kacchan raising his arm at me to blow me in bits. What should I do?!_

 _Scrambling my brain of what should I do? A sudden memory begins to play in my head and I learn something from Cole's life._

* * *

 _Nice_ _mutant mole man! Please do not attack a friendly neighborhood Conduit-shit!_

 _Standing on the streets of the Red Light district while I was busy clearing out debris that's blocking Wolfe's path. A giant fucking mutated mole pop out from the ground and storm at me like I am the freaking Matador to be gored._

 _Rolling to my right side when the fucker almost barge at me and backflip when this unholy abomination starting to spit out green acid!_

 _Where_ _in the God's name these fucking Lovecraftian ripoffs are coming from?!_

* * *

 _Returning back to reality, I rolled out of the blast when Kacchan made a huge explosion out of his hands by his sweat and starting to dodge all of his attacks within the park we're in. With trees turning into splinters, giant seared crater holes on the ground and smoke starting to rise from the air._

" _WHAT THE HELL?! STAND STILL DEKU!" Hearing him shouted in pure rage. I continue to backflip and rolled away of the blast his hands were pointed at. I keep on dodging without breaking a sweat._

 _Evading all of his explosive attacks, I keep on dodging till someone with authority can show up or wait it out till he gets tired. Fortunately, the former happened. As Superhero officials came in to break up the fight since the park was almost unrecognizable at the point of nearly becoming a smoky crater to do Kacchan's destructive Quirk in destroying everything._

" _Alright kid, shows over. Stop of what you're doing or else we'll have to force you. Your parents are going to hear from us of what you did here at the park. Also to black hair kid behind us, please leave or else we'll suspect you're with him." Knowing I got out scot-free from Kacchan's destruction. I ran for it before Kacchan can change his mind and start chasing after me like a dog._

" _THIS ISN'T OVER DEKU!" When he said that to me. I immediately know I am a dead man to him if we ever meet up again._

* * *

Pretty much are relationship has gotten more strain over that big incident. In which we don't talk to each other much often and most likely he's going to pick on me because of it. You know, It has gotten worse.

Luckily for me, I still take notes of other heroes and make observation on their moves. To translate their skills into my own if I ever get in a fight and also applying them to my Conduit abilities in those hypothetical scenarios to bare minimum without noticing them I have the Conduit gene in me. To improve my tactical assessment on my opponents' strength and weaknesses into account.

My parents don't know of my powers yet since my gene is mostly dormant and locked away which is obviously not sparking out from my body, only it gets noticeable when I get close to water or powering my electric currents enough at a higher voltage. Making the said water, oddly enough, doesn't kill me. Giving my own wild guess that my body isn't producing enough electricity to electrocute myself. But I do shower alone so my parents wouldn't know about the sparks going off from my skin.

Is it a good thing to be here which I can be accepted at U.A academy-?

"Hey Teach! Don't lump me in the same group of all these Quirk rejects. Why would I belong to those losers while I got a better Quirk? My power is way better than those Conduit freaks who think themselves as all high and mighty!" Hearing him of what he said about Conduits, I lowered my head so hard that he wouldn't notice me and not getting picked on again.

My classmates shouted in outrage of his claims and he started to insult them back as he called them extras. Our teacher looks back at his papers, starting to read the U.A High mock test guide and my schoolmates begin to talk about the U.A academy quietly. Whispering to themselves of how things has change over there.

"The National School?"

"Did I hear they integrated those freaks into the campus?"

"Even though those weirdoes walk among the campus, it is still highest rated school."

"Hell, the acceptance rate is probably low because of those Conduit menace taking up space!"

I sink my head harder on the desk, knowing they are not fond of Conduits that's going through my ears. For Kacchan, he is ignorantly boasting that he would be the best than All-Might until our teacher called out my name.

"Oh yeah, Midoriya wanted to go to U.A., too, right?" When our teacher nonchalantly said that, all my classmates turn their heads to me and I slowly raise my head up to them. Laughing, thinking I am some Quirkless kid and still not knowing I am a Conduit.

"Huh? Midoriya? No way!"

"You can't get into the hero course just by studying!"

"That's not true. Th-they got rid of that rule! There's just no precedent-" Defending myself and acting I am merely a quirkless person so they wouldn't suspect me being a Conduit to them. I started to stutter and trying my best to hide my Conduit identity. Getting up from my desk and denying I am Quirkless, I heard a small flick coming behind me and then a explosive blast came raining down on me. Flinging me off from my desk and landed onto my butt.

"Hey, Deku! You're below the rejects and you're Quirkless! How can you even stand in the same ring as me unless you're one of those Conduit freaks?!" When I heard him calling me a Conduit, I instantly panicked and quickly acted if I'm a low Quirkless student who should know his place.

"No, wait, Kacchan! It's not like I'm trying to compete with you or anything! Believe me! I-it's just that it's been my goal ever since I was little and well…I won't know unless I try…" Hesitant of what I said to him and backing up to the wall. His eyes grown in outrage and wrathfully spoke that I can't do squat in the test.

"Whaddya mean, unless you try?! Are you taking the test for fun of it?! What the hell can you do? You're Quirkless and you're not even those Conduit freaks!" That was a close one and I almost had a heart attack from that!

Looking down to myself…can I be a hero even though I am a electric Conduit?

* * *

 **[3:15 PM]**

Looking over incidents on the headlines so I can go over there and making observation on their moves. Deducing on what combat style they use on their scenarios and applying them to my Conduit prowess to make my abilities more efficient along subtle. I was about to get out from my seat until Kacchan grabbed my notes out of my hand.

"We're not done talking yet, Deku." Waving my notes in his fingers, his two lackeys came behind him and taunting me.

"Katsuki, what's that?" When one of the lackeys stares at the notes, he reads the title on it out loud humorously.

"Huh? _'Hero Analysis For The Future?'_ Seriously?" "Midoriya…" While he started to laugh, I got up from my desk and trying to convince Kacchan of letting go of my book!

"I-it's fine, isn't it? Give it back!" Failing to convince him, he seared my book in explosive heat as it's nothing more than a smoky brown book. Losing all my confidence from looking of what he did. To make it worse, he throw my book out of the window!

"What?!" Panicking of why he thrown my own life's worth written book I am still researching on, he looks back at me disdainfully and ridicule me for taking the Hero Course with him.

"Most top first-string heroes have stories about them from their school days. I want to shine of being able to be called the only student to make it into U.A. from this mediocre city junior high. Like come on, I am a perfectionist. I am not some Quirk rejects or Conduit freaks that run around the streets to help petty lives." Still distraught over the loss of my book, one of his friends joke about the Conduits and also right of what happened to me in few years ago.

"You know, he's pretty petty if you ask me. Probably still be saved by one of those sub-Quirk Conduit freaks." Recalling of what he said. I think about Williams who I still remember his brotherly comfort, Amser tiredness and the creepy Blaine guy who follows them back at the bank robbery. Of how heroic they are while holding integrity in them as I felt this undeniable aura of humility surrounding them…making me feel so warm when I get near them.

"So anyway, don't apply to U.A. you freaking nerd!" Looking over to the three and feeling the heat coming out of Kacchan's hand on my left shoulder, tears slowly begin to pour out of my face and reminding me that I cannot be a Hero in any means necessary.

"Come on, you could at least say something back." "Don't say that. He's pathetic. He still can't face reality." Standing on my ground, I felt another dilemma coursing through my head and everything begins to turn grey. Everything around me is slowing down and conflicting decisions starting to wrestle in my head of what should I do.

Kacchan. He burned my book and throws it out at the window. Ostracized me because I am Quirkless…but he doesn't know I am a Conduit yet.

Should I kick his ass right now to teach him a lesson while revealing my electric powers to him? Or let him walk away and take his words like a man. Not to get infuriated by his bullying but it sure does deflate my esteem a lot.

So what do I do?

As everything returning back to normal and time begins to resume, Kacchan walks out of the door and made the biggest insult to me ever.

 _Hold it Izuku. It's not worth it._

"If you wanna be a hero that badly, there's a quick way to do it."

 _Control your temper Izuku._

"Believe that you'll be born with a Quirk in the next life and take a last chance dive off the roof!"

 _DON'T DO IT DEKU!_

"What?"

Holding my ground and restraining my temper at him before the electricity from my body starts sparking out to do my anger imploding in me. He left the room with his two pals while I quietly stand here. Thinking of what I did.

Thinking about it, I felt a lot calmer and patient than before. Like I can listen to their insulting tirades while holding my emotions back so I wouldn't make the situation worse. As for my self-worth, I was now thinking about others than myself and how they would react to me if they found out that I use my Conduit powers for my own selfish ways which frightens me!

Feeling this tranquility and peace coursing in my head, is this the side-effect of being a Conduit all about? Besides, of what he said isn't heroic and it would further someone's suicidal thoughts. Which it really saddens me because people simply kill themselves for simple or most common things in life just purely out of despair wouldn't do any good for those who are around you. I wouldn't allow those extreme negative emotions get to me again.

Going down the building and retrieving my remaining notes from the makeshift pond below the school as the fishes are nipping on it. I look back to myself in the pond to see my reflection.

I look cleaner all of the sudden. Felt refresh and pristine. In a flash, I felt this peaceful, warmth vibe going through my body and mind. Comforting me of the adversity I faced. Looking down, I gladly smile to myself that I am not worthless of who I am. Thinking about my aspiration for being a hero, protecting lives of what All-Might did when my mom showed me a video of him. For me to experience on defeating the injustice in society when Cole, Willy and I fight the drug dealing Reapers back at New Marais seven years ago.

* * *

 **[3:30 PM]**

Walking over the bridge overpass with a sign say _'Watch your head'_ to see a dark tunnel while reminiscing of what Williams said to me when we were following Cole's echo trail.

" _Hey. Don't be so down simply because you're different. Be proud of what you have to do good things."_

To do good things…I will always remember his warm words to me and doing for the good of all Conduits, Quirks and humans as a whole. I'll do my best Willy! Don't let other people think of me and hold my head up in pride! Marching inside the dark tunnel of the overpass and trying my best to mimic All-Might's laugh to show my heroism to the world. I want to laugh heroically in the tunnel but only to be interrupted when my head pulse again to feel another life form's electric currents building up behind me and those said currents are piling up on each other!

Doing a backflip and putting in my fighting stance of rehearsing Cole's memories. I spark electricity out of my arms and my eyes are focused on the slime Villain that formed out of nowhere.

"Well, well kid. You totally don't look quite useless after all and your Quirk looks interesting…unless you are a Conduit that is." Sparking my body up at a higher voltage, I prepared for battle for this slime-what?!

The slime grabbed and- ***BZZZZYT!***

Before I can take in of what happened, the slime monster and I started to scream so loud that the pigeons above us starting to fly away. I now know this amount of watery liquid is enough to kill me and the slime itself getting fried. Resulting in my stronger electrical currents that my body is producing when I release a bigger voltage in me.

"What the fuck?! Your body is also electric as well?! You are one of those fucking Conduits isn't it?!" The slime monster straightaway let me go. We were both smoking hot by the high voltage my body produced and I nervously flinch when he figure it out that I am Conduit.

About to leave and escape from my presence, I heard a recognizable laughter coming behind the slime Villain to see All-Might in the flesh! Oh my god! He's really here to fight this baddy!

As my favorite hero started to laugh and getting ready for his battle stance. I raise my arm at him in gratitude. Unluckily, my thoughts went blank and another memory of Cole played out in my head back at New Marais.

* * *

 _Climbing at the highest building her in New Marais. I saw one of Wolfe's pigeons flying around with its ass showing and pooping white stuff out of his butt to piss someone off below the ground. Not today little pigeon, not today._

 _Looking at the Sunset of the swampy ground of New Marais with the wind bellowing at my face from up here, I focus back at the pigeon and raise my arm at it with my hand coursing out intense electricity to fry this rat._

 _Carefully aiming at it, I fired a bolt at its head precisely and started to fall down like a fly. Another flying rat is down and time to listen in Wolfe's message._

* * *

Now remembering how to fire a bolt and felt something awaken within my electric body. I carefully aim at the monster's back and my right hand starting to accumulate the currents at the tip of my palm. Focusing and…

 ***ZAP!***

A trace of electric currents burst out of my hand as a bolt went flying and frying the liquid monster down to the ground. Where the electric bolt shocking the villain's bodily fluid so intensely, I calculated this monster is mostly made up of water and it's not insulated proof to withstand an entire electric bolt. Screaming by the immense pain it's going through of almost getting electrocuted again.

I felt good on taking down a villain all by myself…I felt good.

I black out to do the monster liquid form because water like substance and electricity doesn't mix together. Closing my eyes, everything then turns to darkness.

When I open my eyes to see the sky above me, I picked my head up to see-All-Might still here! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my freaking god! I try to hold down my fanboy spirit of seeing All-Might himself in front of me but I can't contain it! I heard him said something to me while I shaking in glee from witnessing him and he seems to recognize me.

"Oh my goodness gracious! I thought you were dead for a minute kid. But seeing you fry the monster by yourself is a good deed all by itself. But I think I know who you are. Does Williams and Cole ring a bell to you Mr. Midoriya?" Realizing All-Might out of nowhere knows my name and mentioning the two Conduits, I raise my head up high along smiling. Confirming that All-Might really is a friend of Cole than the Media spouting Conduit propaganda about Cole and All-Might are mortal enemies. Still remembering Cole, Williams and I little adventure on fighting Reapers by ourselves.

"Yes All-Might sir! I know those two back at New Marais!" While All-Might holding the villain in soda bottles and looking down at me in curiosity when my arms accidentally bursting out electricity because of my own excitement. He still smiled at me and acknowledging he isn't racist towards Conduits!

"Well it's a thing good you remembered them because Cole keeps talking about of how you revived him and assisting him on fighting the Reapers head on bravely like a true hero would act. So I might be thinking…" Blushing and rubbing my head in embarrassment when All-Might talks about my accomplishment when I was young although the former was an accident including a felony but that doesn't matter. All-Might is here and he knows me!

"Is to send this villain to the police so it wouldn't hurt anyone, you know Pro Heroes don't stand idly!" Wait a second-already?!

Not fully realizing of what he said to me. He started to do squats and doing small stretches. He huffs to himself and crack his back. For he is ready to take off without properly introducing himself to me. Yet, he didn't talk about either Cole or Williams which really upsetting me a lot because he evaded my answer of how they are doing.

"Pros are constantly fighting enemies and time." Hold on a second. "Well then," Grabbing onto his green pants and-"I'm counting on your continued support!"

Flying up in the air and holding down onto All-Might's leg so I wouldn't fall off this high. I know I'm immune to height damage as my body can withstand a simple fall from here but I want to know of how Cole and Williams are doing back at America when I'm away from them for seven years.

"Wait a minute! Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, HEY! Let go of me! I know your fanaticism is high but-!" I interrupted him when he thought I was focusing on his reputation. In truth, I really want to know what happened to Cole and Willy while I'm away at Japan!

"It's not about you All-Might sir! I want know of how Cole and Williams are doing back at America! You didn't answer me of how they are doing!" Yelling through the winds of my actual intentions are than fanboying paparazzi stalking All-Might which is really creepy if you say it out loud. All-Might finally relaxes and stopped pushing my head down for me to let go.

While we're going through the winds and All-Might calms down of when I mention about those two Conduits. He stopped pushing my head as he looks down at me in relief and started talking in his same heroic cheerfulness.

"Oh right. Sorry about that kid, I almost forgot you're acquaintance with the two influential S.C.D members of the organization which is a big relief for me Izuku. And you know what? One of them is here in Japan of where I am going to land at!" So you're saying they are in my home country?

Excited of what he said. We both landed onto a building and l let go of All-Might's leg. Losing my balance completely, I fell down to the ground because of the intense wind speed I went through like a fast Roller Coaster ride with no end. I picked myself up to see three people standing atop of this building.

The first I recognize but hard to tell by the outfit is Cole. Who is wearing an ominous white cloak with a hoodie that covering his entire head, a white scarf wrapped around his neck, white clothes with strange equipment gears on his chest and arms that glowed white blue on those gray metal contraptions. I think to myself of why Cole is wearing the oddest costume getup ever and at the same time masking his identity of who he really is?

The second who is on this building is Zeke Dunbar. He is the best friend of Cole MacGrath and the billionaire company owner himself that made a fortune of doing gears for Conduits along very well known on helping Conduits out in dire need. If I remember him correctly, he was used to be fat but eventually lost weight and workout a lot. Making him lean and buff In order for him to infiltrate the D.U.P headquarters because of the military has protocol standards of allowing fit people into their ranks.

He is wearing a simple black business suit, black shades covering his eyes and has the same Elvis Presley hair style he kept, only some of the sides in his hair turning grey. He has a sleek, high-tech, white pistol that has a light blue dot hue glowing on each side of the chamber on his black holster. Thinking it can shoot lasers or something?

Finally to the third is a girl who appears to be around in her early twenties. She has a long pony-tailed pristine, hazelnut hair and freckles covering her peachy skin face. Her light blue eyes stare at me for a while before her left hand waved at me in greetings.

I nearly thought she might be a stereotypical Rockstar punk for a second to do her clothing. To describe what she wears. She has a simple black shirt that has an obscure band logo name inscribed on her chest and under her shirt is a long white sleeved undershirt. Torn blue jeans that showed her kneecaps and a steeled pyramid belt wrapped around her waist. She has messy, mucked red boot like sneakers on her feet and black fingerless gloves.

Her black eyeliner eyes widen when she saw All-Might. She gasped in joy and runs at him. At first I thought she was a fan girl of All-Might but I heard something from her that made my head spin and my heart dropped.

"Daddy you are back!" D-daddy!? What?! When did All-Might become a father?! I didn't hear any news in the media that he has a biological daughter-wha!

* * *

 **[All-Might]**

Remembering Izuku is a well-known acquaintance to the S.C.D organization, I calmed down and learning he isn't a mere fanboy to harass me of who I am…or learning my health condition I am facing. He solely wants to know if Cole and Williams are okay.

For Cole though and the intimidating disguise getup he's wearing. The S.C.D spy agency got a word that the Blood Brotherhood is on the move to either assassinating me or him. So we're both cautious as I am in no better condition on fighting them alone and dependent on Cole's powers on revitalizing my body. If I ever want to battle and fight the Brotherhood face to face, I need to be accompanied by him to maintain my One For All Hero Form a lot longer than before.

Before I landed onto the building of where Cole, his best friend Zeke and my adopted daughter Kiko are standing at. I gave them the thumbs up while I was in the air and some of my blood pouring out of my teeth when I grinned at them.

Getting up to my feet from the dusty white floor and facing forward of the three people I knew. Including the young Midoriya over here on the ground who cleverly grabbed my pants of wanting to know of how his S.C.D friends are doing. I look over to my daughter who shouted in glee and run up to me as she gave me her humongous bear hugs she can give since it's been a month that I haven't meet my daughter personally.

"Daddy you are back!" Wrapping her arms around her my waist and nuzzled on my chest. I wrapped my own arms around her back and snuggled with her. Remembering the day I met her parents.

Thinking about them made my head dropped and scarred into my mind back at America when disaster had stroke. Back when the Beast was alive and got me in the brink of death from that monster's indescribable power that killed so many innocents and heroes alike. Much worse than facing All For One who permanently wounded me.

I remembered so clearly from the day I failed them. The people I should have protected and stopped the madness that's happening among the townies after I recovered.

The day I met her parents…

* * *

 _I taste my own blood on my mouth and the copper taste sipped into my tongue. Coughing and felt the warmth from my body escaping to do a giant puncture hole that went through my stomach and fractured rips on my chest. I can't feel my arms and legs anymore as I lay paralyzed…weak to stop the monster that killed millions of lives. So many people I have failed._

 _Nearing to the edge of my death, I truly felt what despair is. The feeling I can't do nothing where rubble, ruins and debris scattered across the used to be vibrant State of North Carolina. As I smell dust, ash and smoke in the air which choke my very lungs when I lay waste onto the ground. Seeing the burning sky above me as doom and destruction loom over me. Where I taste of my own defeat, where tears flowing through my cheeks._

 _I am a failure. A failure to protect the very people that I should be protecting by evacuating their homes and escape the city we are in. But instead I stand my ground. Thinking to myself that nothing could go wrong and I can easily takedown the Beast all by myself._

 _To my own arrogance, I learn the Beast's true power and everything has been consumed by my very own eyes as millions of bodies poured around me. I just cried of learning that my own recklessness has cost them their lives, millions who are sick by an unknown disease and millions of Quirk superheroes lied dead. Learning I failed to the people who counted on me to protect them and their livelihood died with me. Weak to stand up on seeing my own failures that lied dead on the ground before me as the stench of decay overwhelm my nostrils and soot dirtying my lungs._

 _I…_

 _Am…_

 _A…_

 _Failure._

 _As my death almost reaching to its peak and despair consumed my mind as One For All had failed me. I saw a woman walked towards me among the smoky black dust with loud cries of a baby near to her chest while her arms illuminating bright green like nature leaves and green fertile grass sprouting under her feet._

 _Slowly closing my eyes when death reaching its hand onto my soul. I instead saw the woman reaching her hand into my chest._

 _Then there was blackness._

* * *

I look down to my daughter who is the Elpis of my soul and my desire to continue forward in the face of my many failures back at America. I just smiled warmly at her and stroke her hair gently. Fortunately, I snapped my thoughts out and remembering about young Midoriya below me. Confuse that I have a daughter with me here.

"Al-All-Might?! When did you have a daughter? I didn't know you had a wife or something!" Looking down at young Midoriya who somehow inherited Cole's genes by unconventional means by touching the RFI of how Zeke theorized it. He looked extremely confuse of what I meant and I just laughed halfheartedly of his oblivious question.

"No, no young Midoriya. This is my adopted Conduit daughter Kiko back at United States in 2010 when I was deployed over there to stop the Beast." Tinge of guilt overflow on my throat when I told him of my mission back at America of not knowing of my failure and the suffering I went through. Those terrifying flashbacks always keep coming back nonstop whenever someone says _America, Beast_ , _Failure_ and… _lynch mobs_ to me. I can't let go of them and my burdens will always permanently stick to me down to my very soul in the day I die in my funeral.

"Sup Midoriya. Nice to meet you on this building we are on and learning about your adventures with Cole over there." Facing down to my Kiko who let me go and spoke kindly to Midoriya over there in a respectful yet in a small hint of stoic resolution creeping out from her voice like she might get serious if I wasn't around to greet her. She sometimes does that if I ain't around for her and having a strict personality when it comes to becoming a hero.

"Cool! So you halted the Beast all by yourself and adopted a survivor over there! Man you are so awesome!" Wanting him to stop reminding me on the day I was defeated and reliving those horrible memories. Gladly, Cole's close friend Zeke stopped Midoriya muttering before my mental condition could go worse of each passing word he said to me.

"Izuku. Please don't talk about the tragedy that the Beast had made. There's nothing to romanticize about a Monster whose sole purpose is to take people's lives for the sake of a small group. Don't believe on the Media claims of how he saved millions of lives back at North Caroline. It was actually his defeat and the loss of his true motivation of being a superhero. Just…don't talk about it kid. It was horrible for every U.S citizen to talk about it. Even the Conduits back at S.C.D held their heads in shame that their own kind killed so many people for only a few Conduits to walk unharmed." Holding on my tears as Midoriya wouldn't see a grown man cry before him and especially the popular All-Might himself who could show regret. On how Kiko responds to it, she inaudibly stood there and saw my non-biological daughter's hands clinched tightly when Izuku mentioned of her home country.

About to let lose a stream of tears of remembering the tragedy I had failed to stop. A hand lightly landed over my shoulder in utmost comfort.

"I know you're suffering through your past failures but there are people who need to be saved in the face of adversity. We can go through this together regardless of your defeat back at my country." Turning to the person who touched my right shoulder and knowing who he is because of the aura of heroism he holds in him. I saw my dear friend Cole MacGrath giving me the thumbs up and a supporting smile to cheer me up. Just like me when I give people hope while they are in danger and threat of destruction coming close.

Huh, no wonder why your S.C.D colleagues keep calling you the Symbol of Hope because you are the one who give aspiration to others when their moment of desperation is at a close onto their minds. When they thought everything was at a lost but there is still something within Pandora's Box.

"Thank you for your comfort Cole. I glad you did that for- **BELUGH!"** Coughing enormous amount of blood out of my throat and not having the strength to hold my Hero form far too long. A puff of smoke overwhelm my entire body as I shrink down to my smaller lanky size and lost all of my muscles in one go.

The wind cleared out the massive amount of smoke to reveal my true form to be shown onto the world. Young Midoriya below me started to panic and the potential vessel to hold One For All which Cole recommended him stuttered in absolute shock of what he saw before him.

"All-all-ALL-MIGHT?! Is that you?!"

Fuck…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Testament of Bravery**

* * *

"How-how are you skinny and lanky!? I thought you were buff and all mighty!" Oh boy. This is going to be quite difficult to explain.

"Midoriya! Calm down and let me explain. Yes it is me, All-Might. But imagine my heroic form as _That Guy_ who flexes his body in the pool to show his muscles but who obliviously isn't. That's me of what you're seeing right here." Looking down at Izuku who is gathering all of his thoughts back and trying to comprehend of what he is seeing before him. It is quite a shocker for the boy's soul. I wouldn't blame him of what he saw if I was in his shoes. That his favorite hero is merely a scrawny man.

"Now you have seen of what I really look like. This is a secret between you, me and the top S.C.D members who knows of my damaging condition I am facing." As Midoriya stood on his feet and I lay down on the floor to rest from the exhaustion of being in my Hero Form far too long. I look up to my S.C.D colleagues if it's a right thing to give the truth of my potential vessel?

Turning my head to Cole who is in his disguise and using his self-nemesis codename _'Kessler'_ to hide his appearance from the public eye that he is here in Japan, waiting for me to speak. Zeke who is growing older and tired stare at me patiently to show my revelation to Izuku of what happened. Then moving to my daughter Kiko who waits for me to give the truth for Midoriya to understand of what's happening. Giving me a supportive smile in the end.

Letting out a long sigh, I lifted my white shirt up to reveal my wound to the young teenager who gasped in horror of what he saw.

"I got injured five years ago by the enemy's attack that I wasn't prepared for. Half of my respiratory systems aren't working right and my stomach is near nonfunctional. Fortunately, they weren't completely destroyed in the help of Conduits on giving me an extensive medical surgery from their healing factors back at S.C.D. Who made my organs properly operate again but not at its fullest function which it will sometimes mess up or get outright shutdown completely. For which I am forever dependent on Cole to heal me daily and accompanied me in battle so I wouldn't reverted back to my normal-self too early. So thereby the disguise he's wearing. The clothes of his future-self and the enemy of the faction he fought. To conceal his true identity and hiding from people who might associate with me to him, to evade possible assassination." Fully explaining of my condition and the reason why Cole is wearing the ominous uniform of his most hated enemy that brought him to the road of a hero in the first place. Izuku starts to figure out of who's the villain that injured me...kind of.

"Five years ago? Was it Toxic Chainsaw you fought during that time alone?" Hearing Izuku's voice quiver in fear, I look down to my scar and remembering of how Kiko react to it. She was terrifyingly outright furious of what she saw and accidently showing her immense Conduit powers to me in desire to protect me. Unluckily for her, I am worried for her safety to do the Brotherhood's now establishment here in Japan from reports of Brotherhood assassins roaming the streets. So Cole would fit the bill on looking after me as he has more experience on taking down possible assassins.

For the Brotherhood presence though. The S.C.D can't do anything about it right now. For they are smartly located in the densely populated urban areas, risking people's lives if S.C.D retaliates recklessly and not having a proper plan in action to deal with a possible terrorist attack.

"You are well-informed I see. I am still in wonder of how a punk like that even injured me in the first place. But that isn't important right now, what's important is I can only maintain my Hero Form for six hours straight or lengthen it from Cole's help on giving me an electric rejuvenation technique he learned in his seven years working with S.C.D by his fellow Conduits." Bringing my head up to Midoriya, I decide to explain the situation between the S.C.D and the Brotherhood as their situation is much worse than fighting Toxic Chainsaw or _'him.'_

"I didn't announce my defeat to the public and knowing their favorite hero is simply a scrawny man wouldn't improve the situation. I don't want them to feel fear that evil can reign again in this world and I do it with a smile to pressure heroes to continue on fighting. But there's trouble brewing with a particular Supremacist group that's running a mock here in Japan and do you know what Supremacist group that is young Midoriya?" Giving the young boy a rhetorical question, he stuttered again but this time his eyes are wide like saucers than before. Knowing of how evil that the Blood Brotherhood is really capable of and how they keep ruining public opinions on Conduits as a whole.

"Hold on a second! You are telling me that the-the Blood Brotherhood is really here in Japan?!" Knowing full well that the Blood Brotherhood's reputation is extremely infamous throughout the world for their brutal terrorist attacks and heavy connections with nefarious criminal organizations that are under the Brotherhood's thumbs. It's no surprise they are the most well-known terrorist organization and the bane of S.C.D for equality. The S.C.D spy reports say that their sketchy leader, who might be a he, is here in Japan. So we brought Ionized Blast magnets in our pockets or headbands of it to counteract their leader's mind reading capabilities. As their anonymous leader's mind manipulation range is quite extensive and theorizing his powers can reach to the size of Texas.

"Yes the Brotherhood is here Izuku-and Midoriya. Fetch!" Throwing him a spare Ionized Magnet from my pocket, he catches the glowing blue metal on his hands. The size of it is equivalent to a human pinkie. So it wouldn't be hard to carry the anti-mind reading relic.

"Here's to avoid possible mental mind games. So our conversation can be private." Explaining to him of how this magnificent piece of relic can counteracts the Brotherhood leader's mind controlling powers. I pointed to Zeke who is the inventor of it.

"Those Blast Ionized magnets are byproduct of Zeke's invention and Kiko's assistance on making them work properly by infusing normal magnets with Blast Shard fragments. These little suckers can absorb the Leader's mind radiation that can inflect your brain but in a cost of giving you a humongous headache if these things are prolonging active. Tap it hard twice to turn it off or on." Giving the two inventors credit of what they made. I give him a short rundown on this piece of metal which can defuse the Brotherhood leader's power prematurely but in a cost of the aftereffect of a migraine.

"But I want to know why S.C.D members are over here than U.A All-Might? Shouldn't they be making negotiation with the staff members over there and dealing with the Brotherhood terrorists?" Giving me a reasonable question and acknowledging of why they are here. This boy sure is smart and I'll give him his answer for it.

"I was intended to meet up Cole personally via by an invisible chopper all by himself. Simply to breakdown, Cole is supposed to be over here alone on this location point without putting the Brotherhood's spies in high alert of his obvious arrival. But you made my time much faster when you stopped the Slime villain from its tracks. For the chopper part-Zeke would you demonstrate for him of what I am talking about?" Turning my eyes to Cole's close friend who is an amazing inventor, having sophisticated knowledge on D.U.P and First Sons tech including for his contribution on giving S.C.D the technology they needed to get an upper edge on the Brotherhood's attacks. He nodded of my request and knocked in the air to hear metal clanging. Immediately, the invisibility dissipates slowly to reveal a sleek, white Chopper. Instead of Propellers, the chopper has jets on its sides to make this helicopter move a lot faster and in Zeke's greatest ingenuity. He made the chopper quiet while up in the air, making it the true first stealth chopper he ever made.

For Midoriya, he landed on his butt in surprise and amazed of what Zeke invented before his very eyes. Almost forgetting the fear I told him.

"Wow! An invisible chopper! I didn't know S.C.D is that astoundingly High-Tech! So…does that mean I am involved in this situation and I'm immediately a hero right? Like why would you explain important details to me while I am still in my Junior Years?" Frowning more when he figured out of why I explain everything to him. Should I tell him of the knowledge of my Quirk? In reality, I am hesitant of him being a vessel for One For All because I didn't see his bravery first hand if he's actually a true hero in the face of danger. Him taking down a slime villain, that's fine. But him rescuing someone and his true intentions are is still up in the air for me to judge.

About to give him a rhetorical question, Zeke who has his phone ringer on got a text from U.A.

"Wait, hold up a second. Well damn, looks like my time is up here. I need to head back to U.A on implementing some technologies that S.C.D requested and bringing Kiko with me in the negotiation table on desegregating the superpowered grounds which is gonna' be tough as hell and I need all the help I can get. So I might say my goodbyes and leave it to that. Kiko, let's go before someone going to hurt themselves in the camp ground we made for U.A." After seeing the text on his phone, he opened the chopper's door and looked over to my daughter.

"Come on Kiko, defusing discrimination and preventing people messing with my tech is not going do it on itself." Zeke who's heating up the jets for it to take off, Kiko groaned to herself and gave me my signature thumbs up to me in silent goodbye. Running inside and closing the door. The chopper slowly ascends up in the air and then quickly vanished like a ghost.

Looking up to the sky for a few seconds, I turn my head back to Midoriya and gave him his answer after that little interruption.

"For your question, even you have Conduit powers. Do you know the line of work for Pro Heroes and S.C.D always face? This wound down here signifies the path I took and the danger of death close to your door. You are still not a hero yet and if don't know what you are doing. Well, it's going to be the end of you…so excuse me, I need to take some time to think and return the villain back to the police." Getting up and opening the door entrance. I walk down the stairs and waited for Cole to arrive. Sitting down on the stair steps when I'm farther away from the door so I can have peace of mind, I waited for couple of minutes till I heard footsteps coming down near me.

"You shouldn't be so hard on him All-Might. He still learning and comprehending the situation he's in." Looking down to myself, I heard Cole's scolding voice echo behind my back and I know what I did was wrong along being very harsh to the young boy. But I need to discourage him before he get himself killed. For my mental state can't take another dead victim for me to blame and holding his blood in my hands indirectly.

"I'm not sure if he's the right vessel to hold One For All Cole. Is it a good idea to recommend him to hold my powers?" Looking over to the Symbol of Hope as he seated down next to me. He still wore the outfit of Kessler like a totally different person and explaining to me he is the right successor for One For All.

"I saw him first hand All-Might. Vouching for him is not a mere mistake as I saw the look of determination on his eyes. Give him a few days to adjust his situation and he might be the one you're looking for. Also, I brought him a gift from Willy while he's being the Scoutmaster at S.C.D campground at U.A academy. If he ever wants to become a S.C.D member, he has his Scout Initiate cloak where Willy wants me to personally deliver his clothes in recognition." I am still reluctant on telling Midoriya about One For All without having real conformation he might be heroically brave in the inside.

For the campground part, it's a segregation act to do hostile tensions between Quirk and Conduit students. The Conduits have their own ground which is a camp to exercise and cooperate on their aspect powers while the Quirk Students have their U.A campus for them to study their Quirks to its fullest potential . If I think about it, I prefer the S.C.D camping ground as it's much more fun and livelier than the boring academic study vibe which would be a pain if I ever start teaching over there.

"Seems nice of what you did. Guess I was a being a little crabby back there. Did you tell him I have no hard feelings?" Seeing Cole nodded his head to tell me he already did, giving me another relief for my chest as I wouldn't burden from my own rudeness.

Letting out another sigh and rubbing my skull to focus of what should I do with Midoriya? I might bring the slime villain to-hold on a sec. Where is the bottle in my pocket?!

"All-Might. What are you looking for?" Cole curiously looks back at me while I was searching through my pockets for the slime villain who was being fried by Izuku's electricity till the realization then hit me. I might have dropped him while I was jumping in the air with young Midoriya on my leg. To confirm my worse fear, I heard an eerily loud explosion coming down at the shopping district where black smoke and fires are emitting out from.

Shit!

"I'll teleport and watch over you! Be careful All-Might. It might get nasty of what we're dealing with and we must be cautious with Brotherhood spies." Hearing he gave a light-hearted pun to slightly lighten the mood for me. I start running down the stairs while Cole's body enveloped in pure electricity as he disappear in thin air. I know it sounds unfair but we need to keep our distance away from each other or the Brotherhood we'll connect the two of us if we either show our powers close out in the public. In short, its safety measures we both tediously discuss about.

I hope it's not too late to save someone.

* * *

 **[Izuku]**

Hearing of what he said that I might die if I ever join up with S.C.D or Pro Heroes. I turn my head up to Cole who is in his disguise and still silently standing there. In respect, he lowered his body to my head level by kneeling and gave me the warmest smile I ever seen. That gave me this sense of hope going through my mind.

"Hey, don't let All-Might put you down like that kid. It just we both have a really bad day to deal with a dangerous terrorist organization. He's worried for your own safety, not deterring to be one. Where you would risk your life to save others, but to my own eyes, you already are one to me. You helped us on stopping the Reapers few years ago and most importantly," Felt the desire to be a hero grown in me and the desire to help others in dire need. I held my head up high and looked at him in pure tenacity. He finished his sentence that gave me hope again on being a hero.

"You saved my life kid." Hearing his last sentence, a small stream of tears flowing through my eyes in joy and I can't describe of how happy Cole supported me.

"Anyhow before you start doing your waterworks, I got a gift from Willy himself for you. If you ever want to visit S.C.D ground in U.A academy to have that camping atmosphere, you are welcomed with open arms." Unzipping his old sling bag that he still use which becomes an iconic tool for S.C.D members to carry important items for them in remembrance for him before he was dead. He pulled out a smooth, transparent looking wrapped bag that contains the initial clothes of being a S.C.D Scout of what I've heard.

The clothing itself looks like your typical Boy Scout uniform but it's in all white. It has the emblem of the S.C.D bird logo spreading its wings attached on the right breast and having my country's flag emblem with it as well on the right shoulder. For footwear, it includes black hiking boots for me. Checking on the shiny boot design itself more closely, it looks like it could be flexibly versatile as it can be used for urban exploration or outdoors.

But that doesn't interested me, of what I was interested is that the sky blue handkerchief looks more like a bandanna scarf than a knot. For which the center has the S.C.D white bird logo but seemingly look like it got painted by a spray can. Next to it on the left looked like a folded white sheet?

"Here's your Initiate S.C.D Scout uniform and a hooded cloak to signify you're one of us when you enter S.C.D campground. So wear it with pride." Happily grabbing the package that Williams sent me, I might think about it if ever I want to become a superhero Conduit in the Special Conduit Division.

"Looks like I need to catch up with All-Might. His wound doesn't heal on its own you know? So catch yeah later Izuku." Watching Cole left the building through the door that All-Might went. I look down the clothes that Willy gave me, thinking if I should join S.C.D than Pro Heroes since I only have the Conduit gene?

Pondering to myself of what my possible future would be. A loud menacing explosion echoed in the air and I looked over to the source of the noise to see burning fires arising over from the market district! Could it be Kacchan is in trouble?

Without hesitation, I place my packaged clothes into my school bag and jump over the building that would lead to an alleyway so no passerby would see me of what I did.

Falling from the tenth floor building and landed on the ground. It created a miniature electric shockwave covering my entire surrounding area, Luckily, it wasn't big or loud enough to attract nearby pedestrians to see what it was. Plus, they're more focus at the market district where huge amounts of explosions are setting off everywhere than here. Almost believing that Kacchan is involve.

When the dust settled, I run out of the alleyway and headed to direction of where the blast was set off.

Passing through the crowd in the walkway where they were drawn by the explosion to see what it is. I got close enough to the market district to see everything is burning to hell. Orange fires spreading and melting everywhere. Smoke and craters scattered across the street, signifying that Kacchan was indeed here. Finding the source of what caused it and going through the crowd to see what's in front of me. I saw the slime monster who got shocked by me and-holding Kacchan from its grasps! Oh no that's not good!

Watching Kacchan struggling to survive from the slime monster's suffocation when green liquid is going through his throat and in the meanwhile setting off explosion everywhere in panic. Did I do this? Did I accidentally let the slime beast go and setting it free when it was dropped?

Comprehending of what I did. I let All-Might drop the villain on my own mistake and my own fault that I let someone be killed by it. So what would I do?!

Looking down at my school bag that holds my S.C.D camper uniform and inspecting back at the Slime Villain who is prone to my electricity but I might fry Kacchan in the process if I use my powers. I was about to breakdown and cry for my own pathetic failure till another memory of Cole is playing inside my head, for which I learn so many things from one small memory.

* * *

 _I watch group of Dust Men charging at me in pure curdling rage for kicking Alden's ass back at the bridge. I crack my neck and knuckles as electricity spark out of my skin. This is always going to be my daily routine on kicking former homeless transients that turned into criminals for shits and giggles._

 _Running towards them, I saw one of the transients fired a RPG rocket straight at me. So do counteract their firepower they have, I cook up some few new tricks after I dealt with my future-self and escaping from Moya's boat. This one I experimented is splicing electric shockwave with minor effects of polarity._

 _Firing off an electric shockwave from my hands by wafting, the intense magnetic force reflected the rocket away from me and heading directly to the person who fired the said rocket. Exploding at the edge of his face and making him fly away from my distance as he wouldn't be a problem for me anymore._

 _Cooking and forming grenades out of my palms. I throw couple of my experimented shock grenades at the crowd of Dust Men and pedestrians who are being held hostage by them. The grenades were then set off as a huge electric explosion burst out from their shells. This time, I control the electric flow of those grenades as the Dust Men are being restrained onto the concrete ground and civilians are floating in mid-air from the aftereffects of shockwave unharmed._

 _My head pulse to feel danger above me. I look up to see a group of snipers taking position who are ready to pop my head in a second notice._

 _Using precision as time begin to slow down around me and eyes felt like I am a bald eagle where I can see things much farther away. I carefully aim my hand at one of their head. Firing a precise bolt, it causes a chain reaction of overload burst when their heads are being fried simultaneously and being restrained onto the roof by electric arcs. A really great result on hybridizing Overload Burst, Precision Aiming and throwing in a twist of Restraining Arcs for them._

 _Looking back at the last patch of Dust Men who are still determined on taking me down, this would get serious and painful for them of what I am going to do._

 _Releasing electric gigawatts out of my wrists like it's Assassins Creed which was made by the entertainment company called Abstergo Montreal. The electric inflow of gigawatts are starting to course through my veins as I hear it crackling menacingly, instantaneously popping out a pair of blue blades which can easily takedown a person in a single swipe._

 _The blades are illuminating light blue and cracking with electricity, looking back at the last remaining crowd of Dust Men. I run at them and ready to slice them up._

 _Slicing the Dust Men right in front of me through his stomach, he screamed in pain as he's down to the ground, shaking, jittery. I puncture another Dust Men who was creeping behind me and frying his lower leg where I stabbed his joint area, screaming in agony where he lies down on the floor paralyzed. Both coursing with electricity throughout their bodies and electric arcs are starting to form around their limbs. Restraining them and stopping their squirming._

 _Now looking back at the remaining Dust Men, they are now demoralize and I spotted some yellow liquid dripping out of their dirty, saggy pants. In an instant, they run away from me in a heartbeat._

 _Cowards…_

* * *

My thoughts back from reality and staring down at my bag one more time. I now know of what should I do. Looking around me, I flee from the crowd and headed to a secluded area for no one can see me of what I'm about to do.

* * *

 **[All-Might]**

Coughing and hacking while I was running to do my near functional lungs. I stopped and arrive to see incident for myself. Of what I saw isn't good. Not good at all!

I saw the blonde haired boy who is being taken hostage by the slime beast that I should have captured him by now is severely suffocating him. As the boy is setting off massive explosions around him where heroes can't get anywhere near them and the boy himself is struggling to escape from the slime's grip. Cole isn't near me because we need to keep our distance to do Brotherhood might identify him. Other words, I can't properly transform into my Hero Form without Cole's help. If we did find a secluded area in order for Cole to heal me, it will already be too late on stopping the Slime from killing that student.

Trying to think of what should I do and hearing the crowd that I was the one who is chasing after the slime. I was thinking hard before my pride can be crushed of not doing anything. Despair looms over me till I saw someone above the rooftop of the market district.

Of what I saw is a boy who is wearing S.C.D scout uniform. His face is being covered by the cloak hoodie and a blue bandana wrapped around his face. Looking more carefully, his arms are sparking out with electric currents slithering on his skin and the look of determination he's posing.

Young Midoriya? What is he doing up there?

" _Honey! Look up there!"_

" _What is that boy doing on the roof and what is he wearing?"_

" _Hey I remember the outfit. He is one of those S.C.D camper freaks!"_

Hearing confusion among the crowd of what they saw of Midoriya's camper outfit and his face being concealed by his hoodie. Almost giving me a heart attack, he jump off from the building and landed on his feet unharmed by the fall. He then stared at the slime monster who' strangling the poor kid by one of his tentacles. For the slime monster, he notice Midoriya's electricity and quickly identify him of who he was as the slime beast trembled in fear.

"Oh shit! Not you again and don't come near me you electric Conduit freak!"

* * *

 **[Izuku]**

Finished dressing myself up in a nearby alleyway so no one can see me unless there are bums here. I am now wearing my official S.C.D Scout Uniform and my school uniform is stored within my orange bag I carried. Carrying my bag with me so I can drop it at a safe spot and nobody would steal it from the ground. I start scaling the walls of the alleyway and then parkouring till I reach the rooftop of the building.

Finally getting up to the roof, I drop my bag on the now cleaner walls and remembering of where I placed my school supplies at. My schoolmates would probably know of who I am simply because I was carrying my signature bag with me in battle. So better be safe than sorry for my identity.

Jumping buildings to buildings and balancing myself on the power lines I was stepping on. My head is being covered by the cloak hoodie and my face being wrapped around by my light blue bandana, blocking some of the wind that's blowing through of my concealed face.

Finally reaching of where Kacchan and the Slime Villain are at. I got near the edge of roof and stand in absolute perseverance in the face of danger. I will show the world of how Conduits can be the good guys and my resolution of not backing down.

Looking down at the crowd who saw me and Heroes who are trying to defuse the crisis they are facing look up at me. They begin to mumble in confusion of what I am doing up here but I ignored them. Jumping down from the rooftop and landed onto my feet unharmed. I turn to the Slime Villain who was chocking Kacchan to death. He continues to suffocate Kacchan till he saw me. Where he stopped and trembled in fear of when he saw my electric currents flowing through my veins.

"Oh shit! Not you again and don't come near me you electric Conduit freak!" Knowing of whom I am, he wouldn't get away this time and this time I'm prepared for his attacks.

Throwing his multiple tentacles at me as I dodged and jump over them in ease, more multiple tentacles are flung at me simultaneously in all different directions. Knowing I can't dodge everything at once of what's in front of me. Electricity start sparking out of my arms and memorizing one of Cole's experimented shockwaves he used.

Raising my arms up, I gently wave my hands at the many slime tentacles. Swishing my hands in utmost focus, a sudden ripple of electric shockwave coursing through the air. Propelling all of the tentacles away from me and frying all the monster's hands in the process. Pretty much crippling him and exposing itself for another surprise trick I have under my sleeve.

Rehearsing page 25 of Kamui Woods's technique and Cole's experimented Shock Grenades. An electric orb begins to form on one of my palms and I twirl my body to aim the grenade at his eye to flinch. For flinching, it's more like burning.

Throwing the grenade in an arc and precisely flung it at his eye. The grenade then stick onto his eyeball and the monster itself starting to scream in pain from the electric currents burning his vision, but oddly enough, the Shock Grenade isn't going off. So I have one more card to draw.

Time begins to slow down around me and my eyes are more focus than ever. Raising my hand and my arm pointed at him accurately. I fire off a precision bolt at his eye where the grenade that was stuck on him went off. Exploded instantly, it created a shockwave burst around the monster's surrounding area. Making a massive dust cloud which covers the entire Villain's sludgy body.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! LET ME DOWN YOU GODDAMN CONDUIT!"

Looking up in the air, I saw Kacchan is still floating in mid-air by the electric magnetism pulling him up and struggling to get out from it. Turning my head down while hearing Kacchan's cursing, the monster itself lost its grasp on killing my old childhood friend and felt he's getting weaker by the second from the continuous electrocution he's going through. For myself, I felt tired…sluggish.

Wanting to finish this once for all and drawing my final trick for this Villain. Gigawatts begin to gather within my hands and instantaneously, a pair of Gigawatt Blades popped out from my wrists. Glowing in shades of light blue and electrically sharp like thunder.

"Looks like my potential prey had escaped from my grasp and seeing all these Pro Heroes surrounding my every corner, I got a real honest feeling for you Conduit freak. YOU ARE GOING TO DIE WITH ME!" Gasping in surprise, all of his remaining tentacles I thought were fried rise from the ground and strike at me all together.

Concentrating all of my remaining energy inside of me to keep my blades up, this drowsy sensation is getting worse in my body when I'm draining my remaining energy inside of me. Like I am running out of energy to stand up properly and wanting to sleep badly right now to end this nauseating urge.

Spotted one tentacle rising above me, I sidestep from it before it strikes down on my previous path. Watching the tentacle missed me all entirely and hearing the concrete ground rumble in furious wrath when the slimy arm slammed onto the floor, making a huge dent. I quickly sliced the first tentacle that was on the ground before it gets up, slicing the second tentacle at my right side that was about to slam at my chest and finally slicing another tentacle to my left as it was creeping in behind my back. All of them got fried along slithering on the floor. But in spite of my small accomplishment, more of them keep popping and popping everywhere as I can't count of how many they are that's floating in the air.

I saw them flying everywhere, watery liquid arms whipping me in every direction. Endlessly getting electric burns all over my skin and the agonizing pain going every inch into my body nonstop. Effortlessly slicing the tentacles away from me and hearing the monster cried in pain for a short while. I almost fell to the brink of unconsciousness from the endless torture and my powers are nearly exhausted from using up of what's left within me.

Kneeling down to the ground huffing and my blades dissipates from my wrist of not having enough juice to power them up again. I look up to the monster hearing his cries of rage at me and seeing everything is turning grey so sudden. Acknowledging of what's going to happen next. I close my eyes. It appears to be the end for me as I don't have enough energy to attack him back or any other way to flee from it.

Hearing the tentacle swiping down above me and feeling death is knocking at my door. I heard another loud thunderous boom and felt the wind touching my covered face. To see what was that, I open eyes to see All-Might in his buffer form! Holding down the tentacle which was about to smack me down and smiling at me.

"I really am pathetic. Even of what I said is to admonish you. I didn't mean to put it in practice!" Grabbing onto the Slime's tentacle, he bring his fist at his back and about to bring an uppercut into the Villain's face.

"PROS ARE ALWAYS RISKING THEIR LIVES!" Throwing his fist down at the Slime Monster's face, he shouted his signature move out loud onto the crowd and the wind gathering around us when he throw his powerful jab move which is called-

 **"DETRIOT SMASH!"** Immediately, wind burst everywhere at our every corner. As my eyes watch Heroes holding their ground from the intense wind pressure and protecting the civilians from flying off into the air by All-Might's strong jab punch that he did. I look back at All-Might to see him standing and saw blood spilling out from his lip. Luckily, the rain washes over us with the water cleaning up his lip. Not seeing any trace of blood near his mouth. For me though, electricity is bouncing off from my skin when the water made contact with my body.

About to get up and thank All-Might of what he did for me on saving my life. A hand touch over my shoulder and a burst of electricity enveloped my entire body. In an instant, electric static briefly covered my vision and the next thing I know is that I was sitting down at the rooftop. Looking around me of how I got up here and saw the rain where it was pouring down at the Market District. A voice called out to me and I recognize who it was.

"You look like you almost died over there kid. You need to think first of what you should do and restrain that monster before it can deal massive damage at you. But for now, you have proven your bravery to me and All-Might." Picking myself up and the sense of burning pain is still crawling within my skin from the countless watery whipping I had. I saw Cole MacGrath in his disguise and who is near to an A/C unit above this building.

"Man, you've been through hell over there Izuku. So you might need to charge yourself on sucking up the energy flow behind me. Can you do it kid without my help?" Nodded my head to him of what he's referring to, I weakly drag my legs over to the A/C unit and raise my arms at it while clutching my fingers in tiredness.

Extracting the electrical energy out of the metal box, a flow of electric stream starts flying out from the air conditioning machine and zapping into the palm of my hands. Feeling the electric juice sparking inside of me, feeling awake, felt alive and felt healthier than before! My vision returned back to normal and seeing everything so clear now!

Fully standing up properly and not ambling around weakly. The sense of tiredness and pain is now gone from my body. Closing my hands, spark of white energy begin to fly everywhere while the A/C unit stopped working to do the lack of power when I drain it dry.

"Thanks for saving my face back there from the News Reporters and giving me enough the energy to stand up properly Cole. Also, am I in trouble for that reckless stunt I did back there?" Hearing him sigh, he looked back at me worriedly.

"No you aren't in trouble from us. But you need to be careful when you're using your Conduit Powers Izuku. There's a limit of how much power you can use in yourself and when you depleted all of your energy capacity. You will feel tired as hell and not fire anything from your hands. In which you need to consume shit tons of Blast Shards if you want to continuously dish out heavy fire power to deal with powerful enemies and recharge yourself daily from your nearby source if you want to keep on fighting. You get what I am saying kid?" Nodded my head again, I know what he means.

If I want to continue on fighting, I need to collect Blast Shards in me that the Conduits consume to last longer in fights and recharging myself daily from a nearby source to heal my wounds or getting enough energy to bring out my other abilities in use. But can my powers slowly recharge by its own and not using any outside sources?

Thinking of what I should do now. I remember something.

"Hey Cole, can you bring me back where I dropped my bag?"

* * *

 **[6:30 PM]**

Walking down in the breezy neighborhood. I watch the golden sunset above me setting down after I picked up my school bag from the rooftop and got dressed in my normal School Uniform. I headed back to my apartment before my mother gets worried of me for being out so late. Knowing her poor soul can't take the pressure of me being Quirkless in spite of her not knowing I am a Conduit now.

Strolling the streets and looking back at my school bag that holds my Camper Outfit. I wonder if I should become an S.C.D member than a Pro Hero-

"I AM HERE!" Out of the blue, All-Might popped out to the left side of the sidewalk and Cole is walking next to him nonchalantly. Hold on a minute, why is All-Might and Cole doing here? Shouldn't they be doing superhero stuff?

"Al-All-Might?! Why are you here-and weren't you surrounded by News Reporters back there?" Remembering that All-Might was surrounded by the paparazzi in a short period of time, he started to laugh and reminded me that he is All-Might.

"Getting away from them was a piece of cake. Why? Because I am All-Migh- **BLEUGH!"**

In a puff of smoke, he reverted back to his lanky-self and spitting out blood in the process which made me scream in horror by seeing it. For that little incident, Cole smack his palms together like he is holding a defibrillator and brought his hands down on All-Might's shoulders. Shocking him briefly and made him stop coughing out blood with a small trace of electricity coursing through his body.

"Thank you Cole for the temporally healing at my side. And for you young man, I come with thanks of what you showed me. A correction, a suggestion of what I saw within me and to you." Seeing All-Might giving me his thanks, I heard him explain why and how he saw my bravery inside his eyes.

"Of what Cole told me when you were Quirkless before Cole transfer his genes to you. Of how you haven't been there to fight the monster head on…I would be a walking hollow in a muscled suit who just talk out of his butt all day. So for that, I thank you." Bu-but I just let out that monster out in the streets and it's my fault for Kacchan getting hurt by that Villain!

"That can't be…it was my fault in the first place. I got in your way of work and letting out that villain into the street. How is that honorable of me from what I did which is considered a burden-" Before I can talk of my burdens to him, he cut me off and showed his genuine gratitude for me.

"Don't be silly! If you weren't there to act, I wouldn't be able to stop that monster and to save your life. Despite you are not Quirkless anymore. Your motives spoke to me of how S.C.D members experienced through." Surprise of what he said. I look over to All-Might and hear his story.

"Top Heroes and even top S.C.D members have stories. About their days at school or the day they become heroes in the Conduit case. All stories have in common though: their bodies moved before they had a chance to think." Of what he said made my eyes spilled in tears, remembering my mother's words. When I found out I was Quirkless, before I became a Conduit in accident.

" _I'm sorry, Izuku! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"_ Gripping onto my chest and failing to suppress the sadness overwhelming my mind. I heard All-Might to confirm of what I feel.

"That was true for you, too, wasn't it?" Can't hold it any longer, I confess of what I felt. Of how many people told me not to be a hero, of how many people whisper that Conduits are scum, of how many people looked down at me.

"Yeah…" Gurgling under my words and hearing my mother's words echoed in my head. Of what I should say back then when I was little. The words I wanted to hear.

"You can become a Hero." The small tinge of fear for being a Conduit in the very beginning, the despair that took hold of my mind disappeared when I heard Cole's voice follow along with All-Might's words.

"Endure and to rise above your burdens to become a true hero." Crying harder from hearing those words of what I can truly be. I heard All-Might continue to talk that my ears twitch of what he spoke. Those very words that surprised me of what he said.

"You are worthy to inherit my powers."

* * *

 **[Meanwhile]**

Ah the sweet fucking canoeing. How much I miss those childhood days with my Akomish Tribe and hanging out with my bro Reggie in summer camp when we were kids.

Stroking the paddles in the artificial lake water I'm on and hanging out with Mr. Man Bear Mouse principal who is on my wooden canoe. We both begin to discuss the relationship between his Quirk Students and our Conduit campers so they wouldn't kill each other for any fucking reason. You know man? I wish I can be with my Akomish tribe to calm my nerves down before I can bust a nut. Plus, the black suit I was previously wearing for formality is tight as hell and giving me cramps, forgetting to set my proper body size when we got here in Japan.

"Ahh the good old outdoors, I didn't know you have the camping spirit in you Delsin Rowe. With all the Scout Aesthetics and camping spirit going through this campground, I can see the reason why you don't want this campground to turn into a campus ground." Oh school…how much I hate our educational institutions back at America as it's boring as hell! I didn't learn anything from my school years but to bore my ass all day! But I did piss one of the teachers off by a prank I pulled. So nothing in value was lost back in my High School Years.

Thinking to myself of how I should teach the kids than a godforsaken school, I remember my days back at camping and the boy scout vibe when I was a kid. That is a whole different story on its own which I am really fond of those memories and the only thing that keep my attention span going before I fell asleep. The most valuable thing in Boy Scout training is teamwork and altruistic value to help others. In my book, it is a perfect training ground for Conduit adolescents to work together and to do my childhood memories influencing me back at Boy Scout training. Recalling reveille shit playing in my ears at every goddamn morning which is sort of pretty torturous if you ask me yet extremely efficient of not ambling around at our cabins.

So we build a camp here. Yes, you heard me right. A freaking Scout camp than a boring school system for boring people to go do! Which this camp is built right next to the school north of here for the Quirks kids interact with us or brutally attack our campers. So it's sort of like a segregated ground for Conduits and acting like a double edge sword of my personal choice.

For what I am wearing since we're in camp. I'm wearing the standard white Scout S.C.D uniform and Nedzu over there is wearing a deep navy blue U.A Scout uniform. Thinking we might combine our grounds into one place. One School, one Camp and one place to learn your powers.

"So I want ask you something Mr. Rowe. Where are your two well-known friends? How is Fetch and Eugene doing as I didn't see them for a while?" Oh, those two buddies of mine. Of what I remember correctly of their activities, they're recruiting new Conduits around the world. Usually the ones that aligns with their Conduit Gene aspect powers which is Video and Neon, so I know where Eugene would be obviously but for Fetch…that's unpredictable.

Fetch. She headed to any place that's trendy and artistic which holds bunch of teenage Hipsters. Rumors they have Neon Conduits over there doing gnarly artwork but for finding them…that's unpredictable since they are extremely rare to find them and always on the move to make more neon art.

In the other case for Eugene, it is pretty damn predictable and easy to understand about how Video powers work..is being a complete nerd. Where I heard Eugene is heading to South Korea to recruit Video Conduits as they have a higher population of them over there. To do the Koreans having a lot of Gamers like RTS players, MOBA players, and rabid Snowstorm Fans. It would be easy to find those guys as they are sore eyes to everyone to do their constant role-playing in your local anime or gaming conventions.

I know it's kind of stereotypical of me to say Korean Gamers do love Snowstorm games. But Snowstorm Entertainment made MMORPG Heavens Hellfire, team-based shooter Watchman, and most importantly…StarWork, which shit loads of RTS players typing fast in their keyboards. You get the idea…

"Fetch is getting some Neon Hipsters and Eugene is gathering Video powered nerds into our camp for Scoutmaster Willy to train. Does that ring a bell to you?" Nedzu realizing we are getting more kids over here that relates to their powers, he simply nodded his head in acceptance of what I am doing.

"I see. It's good to have new people in U.A. Academy despite this place is heavily segregated. I wish my students can interact with them without hostility. To team up and mutually learning their abilities to help each other out."

Sarcastically rolling my eyes, I decided discuss with Mr. Nedzu here of how we should let our kids interact with each other and use their powers to compliment on their abilities that best suits them. One thing is for sure, teamwork is important for Conduits of what Nedzu said.

"Thanks Mr. Mouse Bear Man. For teaming up, how should we let your students interact with our campers? You know, I don't want to hear any incident involving on wanting to kill each other for petty things?" Watching Nedzu who is rubbing his chin to think and what his next step of plan is. He pointed his paw finger up and he got the answer in his head.

"I have an idea Mr. Rowe. It is involving our Quirk students having a particular second exam." Oh boy…giant fucking robots. How Gundam anime-ish is this?

Just hope Nedzu knows what he's doing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: How to train your Conduit Vessel**

* * *

"Inherit your powers?"

Confused of what he meant by inheriting his powers. Did he mean by literally or figuratively? Like to become the next Symbol of Peace on taking his title and possibly be the Symbol of Hope like Cole over there by his Conduit colleagues? Still conflicted by his words, All-Might started to laugh of my obliviousness and Cole retains his stoic stance.

"What's with that face? It's just a suggestion. The real show starts after this. Listen, young man. You need to carefully decide… **WHETHER OR NOT YOU WILL ACCEPT MY POWER-BLEGH!"** Seeing him spluttering out blood while yelling of what my choice is. I still don't understand what he's talking about. Thankfully for him, he clarifies that he meant it literally.

"I'm talking about my power young man. You know how the tabloids describe it. The Superhuman Strength, the Boost, and how D.C Comics outright calling my power as the Superman Quirk which it's pretty silly if you say it out loud in public. For my personal relationship with D.C's filmmakers…it's pretty bad. So when I get into an interview about my Quirk, I will make a funny joke or two about how D.C Comics horribly make their movies with good old Zack Snyder in it. Of how he basically portray me as some brooding, depressing guy. To dodge the previous question all entirely about my Quirk because I want them to think I am a natural-born hero." I quickly stop crying when I heard D.C Comics and my fanboyism was kicking in real hard. Why? I recently watch one of Snyder's films known as _'Hope vs. Peace: Dawn of Heroism'_ and how horribly he portrayed my favorite superheroes of all time!

"Before I can start having a rant about how Marvel productions are a lot better on representing heroes than D.C movie productions ever will be. The Symbol of Peace, All-Might, had to be a natural-born hero. In truth, this Quirk I wield is passed on to me like a sacred torch to kindle the lights!" What? So your power was given? Not by birth?

"It was passed on to you…?" Still bemuse. I remembered his Quirk is highly debated in the Internet. Making theories, outlandish answers, saying it is one of oldest Quirks and he is the oldest man who walks on Earth. So many unanswered questions of his Quirk, so many bewilderment that I don't know of what his powers might be.

"That's right. And next, it is your turn." The windblown through his shirt to reveal me his wound again and my brain is in stupefying denial of what he is saying. All-Might's Quirk is not given by birth but earn it? How could that be?!

"H-hold on a second! It's true your Quirk is highly debated among the Internet. One of the greatest unknown powers to walk among in Earth and endlessly being discuss all day. How could a Quirk pass on to someone that-…?" Mumbling to myself and trying to handle of this huge information that's going through my head. Luckily, All-Might snapped my train of thoughts and my mind return back to reality.

"You're always starting with denial, huh? Nonsense!" Grasping back to reality and hearing All-Might give an explanation of what his Quirk truly is to me. My ears are wide open to hear his voice and the inner-depth of my skull is collecting his words to sear into my brain matter to forever remember his secret.

"I may hide many things in the public but I am no liar to anyone. This power I hold is to transfer powers is the Quirk I inherited. The power I am crowned is called _'One For All'_ within my body and soul." Opening the palm of his right hand, a light shine upon my face and the wind breezes through us while Cole silently observe our little moment of One For All's dramatic intro.

"One For All…" Repeating what he said. I sense his power going through him and precisely listening to what his Quirk do.

"That's Right. One person cultivates the power and passes it on to another person, who also cultivates it and passes it on. It is the crystallization of power that spins together the voices of those who needs help with a courageous heart." The power to give and cultivates the said power? Why would he give such a powerful Quirk to me? Plus, I am already a Conduit and wield the electric powers of Cole MacGrath in the flick of my fingers. Can his Quirk be compatible with my Conduit Gene and nothing disastrous comes from it?

"Why are you giving me such a powerful Quirk in the first place All-Might? Can it coexist with my Conduit gene and nothing terrible is going to happen when I wield both of them simultaneously?" Hesitant to receive All-Might's power that my Conduit gene might interfere with One for All's capabilities, Cole stepped in and spoke of what I said. Giving me an educational guess that Quirk and Conduit gene can coexist in my body.

"Let me explain about that kid. Back at S.C.D, there are small cases of people who have both a Quirk and the Gene in them. Although, it's pretty rare case since Quirks and Conduits don't want to reproduce each other. Either out of discrimination or actual zero desire to make a family who are opposite in powers. But we do have authentic reports of kids having those two traits. Hell, the said powers will eventually becoming symbiosis and mingled into one. Like example, when the Conduit power is in use, the Quirk will support the Conduit gene. Same goes if the roles are reverse. If the Quirk is in use, the Conduit gene will help it out. It's mutually beneficial for having both the Gene and a Quirk to make your super powered abilities more efficient. It's an observational guess though, so don't take it for granted. We didn't test the idea out especially since you're an artificial Prime Conduit." Shock I'm going to get All-Might's powers while carrying Cole's genes, All-Might stepped in after Cole finished his long exposition.

"I am looking for a successor and I thought it would be fine for you to inherit my Quirk. Although you may be a Conduit but my Quirk might complete your half awaken Conduit gene to become one. Back there, I saw you are the first one to act and more heroic than the rest of the Pro Heroes to save your own peer from suffocation. But it's up to you though. Do you want to inherit it? What do you say?" Hearing those two symbols encouraging me and All-Might telling me his secret Quirk is. I wipe my tears and determine to be a hero. There's no reason to back down and refuse All-Might's request.

"I'll do it!" Raising my head and showing my courage to face adversity of what I'm going to do. All-Might gripped on his head and looked down at me impressed.

"An immediate reply. That's what I thought you'd say! So Cole, do want to help out young Midoriya to train on becoming a true hero?" Glancing back at Cole who is scratching his chin to think if he wants to participate to train me, he then shrugs his shoulders of saying: sure, why not?

"Why the hell not, sure I'll join in. Besides he need some practice on focusing his mind. As I learn from a certain Gravity Conduit instructor back at S.C.D camp. Your brain and nervous system is link to your Conduit powers. So I'll give the kid some meditation, stretches and couple of martial arts while you bulk Izuku up. A clear mind is a good mind so to say." So I'm going to do physical and mental training. That sounds great!

* * *

 **[Cole]**

Looking down at the kid who is willingly going to be the vessel of _One For All_ and the next successor to be the Symbol of Peace. I might as well train on his Conduit side if he ever wants to become the Symbol of Hope, dubbed by the higher S.C.D members to give their full respects of him.

For what I said he's going to have two superpowers in him simultaneously. I am extremely afraid that something might go very, _very_ wrong here for him to wield both of our powers. Excited that One For All might mutate with my DNA to make him nearly indestructible…or scared that his body might get obliterated all entirely by the unstable powers he carries inside of him.

"Alright then, meet us at the beach shore in 6:00 AM. You can easily find us where bunch of junk is piling up." After All-Might told him of where we're going to train him and giving him the address of which beach it is. I watch Izuku heading back to his home when he went pass by us. Observing the kid, I look down at All-Might and decided to discuss about him carrying two superpowers. I know I am having second thoughts here but I am unheedingly worried of his safety.

"So do you think that your Quirk might mutate with my Conduit gene in him to do One For All's stockpiling nature? I think that will either be good thing for him or very dangerous for his body to handle. By the way, is it good idea to lie about your wound back at the building that Toxic Chainsaw did it? I'm just saying." Looking back at Izuku who revived me from my grave behind us, All-Might just rubbed his skull, trying to think of that possibility and self-reflecting his own lie he made back there.

"We'll find out soon when the time comes Cole. Besides, we only have few months until the entre exam starts. So we have to prepare him for it and there's no turning back of the fate he choose. The Brotherhood is here and rumor of a villainous organization is starting to form in secret. So we're going to place our bets or let evil consume us all. For lying, the boy's soul isn't ready to face the truth or it will shatter his spirits about learning the fact that All For One exist." Damn, I almost forgot about those pricks. So make do or lose everything.

"But I want to ask you something. Why the hell do you hate our new movie by D.C Comics? You got to admit. The action sequence is pretty damn awesome regardless of the horrible characterization the film presents us as." When I mentioned about Zack Snyder, All-Might groaned to himself in annoyance and face palmed of that shitty production we had to face.

"Oh this again, I know you are allowed to have your own merchandising to do your massive popularity with the kids back at North America and affiliation with me in order for you to have your own merchandise trinkets out in the opening so you wouldn't be outright censored by the public. But talking about Zack Snyder doesn't give me hope for the film industry damn it! By the way, when the hell did I have a fictional girlfriend exactly name Trish?!" Oh, here we go again about the goddamn merchandising on films and calling me an idiot for defending Zack's movie. Although, I am a bit piss that both of our girlfriends are called Trish for some really stupid reason and how All-Might keep yelling out my real girlfriend's name when I was holding him down on the ground in the big screen. So I guess that's one flaw I really hated about.

About to give him a counter argument of his distaste for Zack Snyder's film. I slightly cough from my throat and a scratchy sensation going through in my chest. I don't know why I cough, but I cough.

"You okay Cole?" Looking back at All-Might who's eyes are all too concern of me. I give him a shrug and bluntly saying I'm okay.

"Yeah man, I feel alright. So about Zack Snyder…"

* * *

 **[Izuku]**

Finally arriving to my grey apartment complex and walking up the stairs. I gently knock on the door and my mother heard the soft banging noises as she turns the knob. Opening the door coolly, I look up to my mother who is very obese and I'm worried for her health if she keeps on maintaining that unhealthy lifestyle she's doing. Nevertheless, I still love my mom in spite of her gaining weight.

"Izuku! Have you heard the news lately? A mysterious Conduit Camper who took on the Sludge Villain by himself alone! Then later being saved by the Symbol Of Peace by one punch!" Trying to seal my lips about that incident, I bob my head to her and simply headed back to my room before I start acting fishy.

"Izuku? Where are you going? The News is showing a Conduit teenager who has similar abilities to Cole who is your favorite Conduit Hero!" Gulping to myself, my mother knows I am a fanboy for Cole MacGrath and All-Might. If I don't watch the television news, it would consider extremely suspicious for her. Damn my fanboy urges!

Lump my body down at the couch. My mom turns to the Channel News to see footage of me running through burning buildings and using my electric Conduit powers on the slimy sludge villain. Including me getting whipped to death by it and All-Might came to save the day.

" _Today news, an unidentified Conduit came charging in at the Sludge Villain to save a student who is being suffocated by it. For the said Conduit, he appears to be showing similar electric powers to Cole MacGrath. For Eye Witnesses who saw the Conduit first hand. We will be interviewing Katsuki Bakugo, a Sludge Villain victim who is rescued by the unknown Conduit vigilante."_ As the footage changes to Kacchan with a microphone near to his face. He is still angry as ever and swipes the microphone away from him.

" _HEY! GET THAT SHIT AWAY FROM ME! I DON'T NEED A CONDUIT FREAK SAVING MY ASS!"_ Yup…still the same Kacchan.

" _After Katsuki is safely rescued by a seemingly static electromagnetism carrying him up in the air, the Conduit proceed to assault the Villain that is similar to Gigawatt Blades from Cole MacGrath. Unfortunately, the Conduit got overpowered by the villain but was then rescued by the Symbol Of Peace himself."_ The footage then transition of me getting whipped endlessly by the many tentacles it made and flinching myself of watching the many tentacles strike at me ones. Thankfully, All-Might came to save my butt before the Slimy sludge thug can kill both of us by one heavy swing.

" _But that's not all folks. Another unidentified individual appeared in thin air and grab the unknown Conduit by his shoulder. Both vanish in a blur immediately after the hooded individual touched the vigilante. Who could this mysterious person and the vigilante be?"_ The footage change again to see Cole was holding on my shoulder before we both disappeared in an electric flash.

As the News Broadcast about to end the subject of my Conduit-self, I left the couch and walked away to my room while my mother is in awe of my Conduit-self slicing the villain head on.

Casually walking to my room where two boards hang on my wooden door that represents my two favorite heroes with my full name separately written on each of them. Where the first board atop has All-Might's blue color scheme with his signature blonde pointy hair prodding out and written on the center is my first name. The second board at the bottom has white, blue electricity sparking out and a pair of hands at the each end of the board saying my last name in bold black.

Stepping inside my bedroom and dropping my bag on the floor. The walls are plastered with Cole and All-Might posters. For my most prized poster for Cole is the original Cole MacGrath poster that survived from the Beast's destruction back at the old ruins of Old Empire City, wearing his original black and white tracksuit while holding his white lightning bolt to the people below him in heroic glory.

Sitting down on my bed where a shelf of my All-Might Figurine collection is placed at the right side of my wall. I pull out a white piece of paper that All-Might gave me from my pocket to show me the address of where I am going to train and the Ionized Blast magnet he gave me to counteract the Brotherhood's leader mind reading powers. I think deeply to myself I'm really going to be a hero after all!

A hero…

* * *

 **[6:20 AM, 2 days later-Dagoba Municipal Beach Park]**

I regret being a hero now!

Pulling the huge hulk of a fridge behind me where Cole and All-Might are sitting on. I slightly pull it with ease but it's still hefty as heck to move it. But what purpose I am doing this for again?

"You're doing great Izuku! I know your Conduit Gene doubles your strength to make things easier for you to move these heavy objects around here but it's still a great workout for you!" After hearing All-Might encouraging me, I pulled the giant fridge for few meters.

After pulling the fridge few meters away from its original spot and turning my head back to the two Symbols. I want to know exactly why I am doing this and breaking my back for it?

"So why am I dragging trash at the beach park again?" Hearing All-Might's cheerfully laughs while he's in his Hero Form and wearing his jogging outfit. He pulled out his phone and snaps a picture of me.

"Well you see Midoriya, you're not a proper vessel yet." Wait! What do you mean by that?!

"Hold up a second! What you're saying now is the opposite of what you said before!" Letting go of the ropes I was holding and internally screaming in the inside. During my shameful screaming, All-Might and Cole got off from the fridge as they walk up to me while All-Might still holding his phone.

"I'm talking about your body son and especially not knowing of the aftereffects of your Conduit gene when you hold my power." when I stop crying and looking up at All-Might what he means by that. He still smiles and explain of the scenario if I didn't train my body and mind properly.

"My Quirk, One For All, is the fullest physical ability of many people gathered into one. An unprepared body cannot inherit it fully. For your limbs and body will instantly explode which it wouldn't be pretty for us to watch." My limbs will-what now?!

"So…I'm picking up the trash here in order to train my body?" Looking around at this dump and rubbing my arms thinking about they will explode immediately if I didn't train well enough. But what about Cole and his purpose on training my mind?

"Yes! For your Conduit gene though, it might make One For All go haywire as we don't know the implications of what my Quirk is going to do with your Conduit Gene. So therefore, we made extra safety precautions when One For All gets transferred inside of you, your body needs to bulk up physically and Cole over here is going to train you mentality on your Conduit side for you to handle your Electric powers. So you can temporally separate your Electric powers with my Quirk. Just in case if things go horribly wrong here like getting yourself fried out of nowhere or exploding your limbs at the same time." Knowing Cole is going to be a part in my training regime fully. I saw him walks up to me and spoke up calmly.

"Hey, at least it's not advance calisthenics like doing hundred pushups, sit-ups, squats and running every day. You're just going to do simple stretches, meditation and martial arts. But here's a thing. Can you focus of what you're doing in all of them?" Almost answering him of saying: of course I can. I smartly notice that was a rhetorical question and spoke to me in a different tone. So I kept myself quiet, knowing it's more mental driven than All-Might's physical driven.

"But that's not all. After researching in the Internet yesterday, we discovered that this part of the beach park's coast has been like this for many years." All-Might who was tapping his knuckles on the old fridge to hear a bang, I begin to look around here to see tons of trash towering on each other. Remembering the odd little history of this place and I recall this part of the coast without anyone wants to clean it up for so many years.

"For some reason, because of the currents, objects drift here a lot and people take advantage of that to hide their illegal dumping. The local residents don't come here, either." Finished analyzing and memorizing the area I was in. I look back to All-Might who's strolling behind the fridge and grasping it on the surface.

"Heroes these days are all after money and fame, being the celebrity star they dream of. But in the past, being a hero meant you need to do volunteer service. Even if people call it boring or whatever they call it, it is your line of duty for the public first. You can't ignore those roots of its origins Izuku." Speaking to me of what a hero truly means while he's proceeding to crush the fridge to the very bottom. A forceful boom exploded under the trash around him and felt the gigantic vibration going through the sandy ground. Turning my head up, I saw the sun rising in the midnight skies as dawn is approaching at the horizon.

"You will restore the horizon for this whole section!" Staring at the sandy vortex that surrounded All-Might had faded. He looked up to me in encouragement.

"That is your first step toward becoming a hero!" My first step of becoming a hero is to clean up the trash around me?

"My first step of becoming a hero is to clean all the garbage…all of it here?!" Shouting in surprise that I am going to clean all of this trash piling around here, I heard All-Might question me if I want to enter U.A Academy and prepared for S.C.D campground.

"Young Midoriya, do you want to go to U.A and ready for S.C.D campground right?" Looking back to see All-Might standing up and Cole is silently sitting on the ground cross legged, meditating. I answered him in an awkward yes.

"Well, yes because you went there to study and S.C.D would help me to control my Conduit abilities to go beyond of what I am actually capable of." All-Might grin becomes bigger and I saw him picking up the crushed fridge from the ground.

"You are really a determined kid you know that? If you don't have a Quirk or a Conduit gene, you probably wouldn't survive over there. Even though you are most likely to be discriminated simply because you are a Conduit than a Quirk user, you can go beyond your desires and show people of what self-sacrifice really is!" Throwing the crushed fridge at Cole with his right hand, he flung it at him and Cole's eyes shot up like a snake.

He promptly got up from the ground that my eyes didn't catch his movements enough to see what it is as he's moving too fast. He got up in a cat stance and smashes his right elbow at the center of the rusty fridge. Propelling the crushed fridge back into the air and made it flying so high that it went over to the railings of the park entrance. Amazed of what he just did.

"Whatever you want to believe in kid. U.A. is the hardest course for Quirk Initiates to face and S.C.D camp instructors wants to see if you're mentality capable of going through their obstacles to learn your own Conduit aspects for yourself. You know what that means Izuku?" Hearing Cole who spoke sternly to me than his laidback playfulness where he usually does. I begin to count of how many months left till the exam starts and I only have ten months to prepare for them! If I fail the test, at least I can go to S.C.D camp for mental preparations.

"Let see. The U.A. exam and S.C.D Initiation test starts at ten months. So I have ten months to train for them right?" Doing my math of many days I have left till the exam begins. It would be three hundred four days for me to train. Coincidentally when I said that, All-Might pulled out sheets of papers which contains scheduling of what I should do to train and improve myself physically along mentally for my Conduit side.

"Good thing I have a schedule to plan it out young Midoriya! Both Cole and I discuss of what you're going to do in each time section. Me, I'll train you physically and for Cole will train you mentality so you can get a grip on both of our powers! This here schedule I am holding is called the Aim to Pass: _Unity of Symbols._ I would probably call it as the _American Dream plan_ for the title. But Cole advised me that sounds ridiculously corny in so many different levels. So I choose the former than the latter." Watching All-Might scratching back of his head in embarrassment for badly naming things, he continues of what I am going do in my everyday life.

"This here's training manual will help you finish cleaning this park both mentality and physically. You need to implement this into your daily life from everything if you ever want to reach your dream." Snatching the papers within my sore hands from dragging the fridge from the sand, I analyze the long complex schedule from the top to bottom. In which I got it in the bag.

"By the way, the schedule is super hard to follow. Can you handle it for yourself?" Nodded my head and memorizing the days of what I am going to do in each month. I joyfully told him yes.

"Definitely, I work a lot harder than anyone else in school. If not, I would probably give up by now on becoming a Pro Hero even though I am a Conduit." Finished reading the long list of what I am going to do in each week. This is going to be hard but it's totally going to be worth it in the end.

Well time for me to train to hell and back!

* * *

 **[12:00 PM, 5 days later]**

Closing my eyes in class and muttering to myself of what I am going to do in Cole's mental training when I finish All-Might's physical training section this week. I calculate of how much days in each section and ways to improve myself in home. I was about to split up the days and predicting each week I need to do. For I easily lift most of the heavy duty garbage at the truck to do my Conduit gene giving me a semi boost of strength, I have enough time for my mental training with Cole in this coming week.

Almost finish calculating my schedule, my teacher's hand extended out to me and slammed my forehead to the desk to snap my thoughts. Covering my mouth, I realize I muttered out loud to everyone. Good thing for me, I didn't mumble loudly enough for them to hear my secret.

"Mr. Midoriya? Did you encounter a villain or a superhero incident again? It's pretty difficult for you to enter U.A alone like that." Hearing my entire classmates' laughs at me thinking I am chasing after Villain incidents, I look at Kacchan who is the only one remaining silent in the entire class, for he appears to be acting very aloof to me ever since the Slime villain incident. He isn't picking on me anymore, although he sure is quiet.

For a second, I thought he would figure out that I am a Conduit out in the opening…

Keeping myself quiet, I proceed on doing my math and how much should I sleep before my body wears out from pure fatigue. Tomorrow will be mental training than physical.

* * *

In the next day after telling my mother to give me carbohydrate, protein base meals to balance my diet and remembering of how many calories I'm burning off. I arrive at the beach in 5:00 AM and my muscles are still sore from All-Might's intense psychical training. I'm now doing Cole's mental training section in which he's standing perfectly still on the sandy floor. For Cole himself is watching the sunrise at the beach horizon alone and felt this calm aura near him.

"Alright kid. Sit next to me and the training will begin." Watching Cole sitting on the ground cross legged in calmness, he patted on the ground for me to sit next to him.

Without hesitation, I walk to the spot he patted on and sat down next to him cross legged. So what are we going to do in this training?

"So…what are we going to do now Mr. MacGrath?" Discussing on what we're going to do now and waited patiently for his response. He only said this.

"Meditation Izuku. Close your eyes and release your mind of your burdens onto this world." Obediently did what he said. I close my eyes to see darkness and I don't feel anything different from doing this. So what's this purpose again? We only got ten months till my U.A exam starts!

"I feel your panic kid. Relax your mind and let out a deep breath in each minute. This here training is the mind over matter. To recognize your emotions and stay focus while not get distracted by them. For your Conduit powers is link to your emotions and your mental state. So feel the tranquility around us and hear the shore breeze. Of what problems you had face in the past. Don't control them, ignore them and not letting them consume your thoughts." Taking in Cole's words of what should I do in this sort of normal training I am doing. I took a deep breath and close my eyes.

" _You're a weakling Deku!"_

" _I'm sorry dear!"_

" _You should give up on being a hero."_

" _What a Quirkless freak, am I right?"_

Remembering the days of my childhood and the hardship I had to face for being Quirkless. Despair was about to overtake me until I remember a certain Conduit spoke to me.

" _Don't let the public hurt your feelings just because you're a Conduit."_ Rehearsing William's words to me, I release my breath out and the problems that are overwhelming my mind went quiet for a bit. I concentrate and listen to the shore breeze to seagulls squawking above us. Touch by my inner peace going through my veins and mind.

"Well times up. It's been few hours, so get back home before you miss school." What? That's it?!

Opening my eyes and checking my phone of what it is. It's 8:00 AM! I was out that long in my meditation? Shaking my head, I feel a little calmer than before but my past reminders still overwhelm my mind. So I might as well meditate at home than doing my daily calisthenics from All-Might's training.

* * *

 **[One month]**

One month has gone by and I took out quarter of the trash that's lying around on this park. Now, I am in one of Cole's mental training section again but this time we're doing something different than meditation. For what meditation did for me, I felt a lot calmer than before and not lazying around of what I am doing. So I putted in my daily routine back at home since it's really relaxing and made my mind efficiently focus.

"Alright, we will be doing basic stretches to flex your neurons in your body and to regulate your electric flow coming from your veins. So you can take control of your electricity going through and out of your body. Making it nonlethal to any innocent passerby who touches your electricity." Nodded my head of what I am going to do here. Cole still wears his Kessler outfit but his suit is flexible enough to stretch.

Both of us got in position. Cole sat down on his butt and splitting his legs away from his body. He lean forward and grabbed hold on his left foot. After two minutes, he let go and did the same to his opposite foot.

"First. We're going to do boost your hamstring muscles and stretching your quads. As your legs can feel the electric inflow of your thighs to move much faster." When two minutes are up, he let go of his feet and got up from the ground.

"Your turn Izuku, you might feel some discomfort when you're first doing your stretches. So don't be surprise by your legs if it gets tight on you." Saw his simple example. I did the same of what he did and lay my butt down on the sand. Spreading my legs apart away from my center body, I reach out to my right foot and felt a sudden tight cramp squeezing on my left leg which it's difficult for me to hold onto my foot for only two minutes.

Letting go in one minute when the tightness hurting my left side, I understand of what Cole meant by of my legs getting tight on me. This is going to get hard for me to hold.

"You'll get used to it kid. In my first time on doing these stretches, I accidentally rip a muscle. So don't feel bad about it Midoriya." You rip a muscle from doing this? Now I don't very feel confident from doing this. Although if it helps with my Conduit powers, I'll do what he says. But that reminds me though. Why is he wearing the uniform of his most hated nemesis that destroyed his home?

"Um, Cole…before we do another stretch. Why are you wearing that disguise? I know it hides your presence from the Brotherhood but why though? I thought you hated the terrorist leader who blown up your city in the first place?" Asking him of why he's wearing that. His lips made a scorn frown of when I mentioned his name. Nonetheless, he makes a clear statement about him.

"Kessler…the man who destroyed my life to save everyone from the Beast for the cost of thousands of people and my girlfriend Trish died by his hands. I hated everything of what he did to me. Although, his intentions are noble but ruthless. I hated him so deeply for it but his action speaks meaning to me in spite of his sinful deeds. For that, I become him and accept of what my future-self is. A regretful, sad, spiteful old man who lost everything to the monster that ruined my perfect life. So now I am the guidance to all Conduits to avoid on becoming a monster, like Kessler, like John who become the Beast and the Brotherhood itself." Wow, I didn't know you have so many conflicted feelings for Kessler. Now I get it, you're a burden to yourself and you carry that burden with you even after your death. For a villain though, Kessler sure sounds noble-hold on a second…future-self?

"You said future-self? So do you mean Kessler and you are-! "About to finish of realizing the revelation he told me. Cole cut me off before I can speak.

"Both I and him are the same people. For Kessler's sake again, he lost Trish and my future kids at his own timeline from the Beast. For my future-self become demented, cynical and outright cruel even to me. He did it for the greater good of all humanity. But I still don't understand of how the Beast became to be at his own timeline." Tuning my ears about his future-self depressing story, he talks about the Beast and confused of how the giant monster became to be.

"Kessler told me about John aka the Beast, outright killing everyone at his path. But in John perceptive, he is saving Conduits from the deadly plague that was release from the Ray Sphere activation. Could it be Kessler is being overwhelm by emotions of seeing everyone dying or he did something in the past which permanently altered this timeline in order for the Beast to have a purpose in the first place?" So you're saying that the Beast was a person but you're saying that something altered this timeline-what?

"Doesn't matter about Kessler, the Beast or the timeline he altered. For whom I am now and what I stand for doesn't matter. This clothing is my burden, a reminder and our training session is not done yet Izuku. So are you ready for your next stretching or more talking?" His regretful scowl is now then replace with determine stare through his eyes. I simply bow my head to him in quietness of what he told me about Kessler and his purpose for being so cruel.

Did Kessler really did save humanity by sacrificing the few?

* * *

 **[3 months later]**

Finished doing my basic stretching and mastering on meditation as I am more focus on myself and understanding my Conduit powers I hold. I can precisely feel the electricity flowing through my skin and flesh. As now I got a good grip of what my power is, I am now doing my final part in Cole's training session. Martial Arts…

It has been three months now, half of the garbage is gone from the park to do my Conduit gene giving me an extra boost in stamina and strength. Speaking of strength, I am getting bulkier when I do All-Might's training schedule consistently. For Cole's training, my mind is a lot sharper than before like I can act without hesitation and do everything without a mere mistake.

Thinking of how many months have gone by. Cole snapped my thoughts again.

"Alright, observe carefully of my stance. We are doing basic Martial Arts from a certain Gravity Conduit Instructor taught me about in my seven years training within S.C.D. First, you need to understand boxing stances and styles till we move to other Martial Arts. I would really love to teach you Judo or the heavier version Brazilian Jiu-jitsu, Tai chi, everything but I am not an expert instructor which is sort of hard for me to explain about them. So I can only teach you this time is basic unarmed combat until I can remember of what my past training. So here is my first stance and a boxing moves I am going to execute. This stance I am doing is upright stance." When he got in position, he showed me the stance.

His leg shoulders are apart from each other and his right foot is farther from his left foot. He brought his arms up, gripping his fists tightly as they're close to his chest and his chin. So copying of what he did, I place my fists near my chest to chin and placing my footing in the correct position. As I am now in an upright stance of what Cole is doing.

"Our first simple move is jab." Throwing his fist, he quickly jabs at the air few times and retract his fist back to his body hastily. Acting as if he's fighting an actual opponent in front of him and moving his feet elegantly, fast like lightning.

"In this session, this is going be very long and complicated. To succeed in all moves, memorized everything step by step by heart and realize the strength within the mind from these attacks." Tilt my head at him as a bow. I throw a jab and quickly return my fist back to its position.

You know, I think I can get a hand in Cole's training-what the hell?!

Before my mind can react, Cole starts to run at me and bash his fist into my gut. Making me kneel and slightly cough from that surprise attack he made.

"When did I say you're going to mimic and copy those attacks with no opponent? For your opponent is going to be me to test your own abilities on." Darn my own mouth for jinxing of what I said…

* * *

 **[2 months later]**

Two months have passed now and I'm wearing my swimming trunks as summer has arrived. Standing next to the shore with my feet slightly dancing with electricity, but for my mental training, I can make the tiniest electricity from my body unnoticeable and subtle when I get a closer to water. Even more, I feel like I can control my body more fluidly and strike faster than my previous mind was.

"Um guys. Are you sure swimming is a good idea since I am a walking toaster here?" Speaking to Cole and All-Might who are behind my back while shivering in nervousness, All-Might who is in an old red-white stripe bathing suit like one of those old American classic swimwear designs, patted on my shoulder and saying everything is okay which I am not okay with!

"Don't worry about it Izuku. Let Cole explain it to you. Cole? Would you will?" Seeing Cole made a few coughs and clearing his throat. He spoke.

"Well after a couple of months of training with you. You understand meditation to calm yourself, stretches to extend your body and finally Martial Arts to control your motion. Now try to make your electricity low as possible when you touch the water. This is how I did back at S.C.D when I finally take showers without getting myself fried. Just don't lose your focus, that's it." Gulping to myself, I focus my mind and took a deep breath. Exhale out. I cautiously control my electric pulse coursing through my veins to the lowest voltage possible and I carefully step onto the sandy water.

Felt the ticklish feeling going through my bare feet. I emerge myself into the bright, blue beach water and the small pulse of stinging sensation slithering onto my skin. I did my best to ignore the stinging pain and proceed to do strokes within the depths of the shores water. Keeping a cool head and swimming without a hitch.

Maintaining my voltage to the lowest and not burning myself to death in the shallow waters. I think I saw All-Might surrounded by ladies in his buffer form and not seeing Cole anywhere in my line of sight. So where did he go?

Looking over at my two mentors of what they're doing. Gotten careless, I lose my momentum in the water and lost my concentration, I unfortunately drank some salt water in my mouth and-

* * *

 **[All-Might]**

Watching Midoriya growing buffer and mentally sharper than his beginner-self which I took a picture of his skinnier form previously. He is growing in an accelerating rate for him to be the vessel of One For All!

"Hey All-Might, chicks are approaching five O' clock." Oh the ladies, how lucky I am to still maintain my hero form in six hours!

Watching Cole disappear in an electric blur as he teleported away from here and watching the static discharge flowing through the air, for he detected many girls coming into the park entrance as he don't want to be seen for his cover to be blown. So I acted cool like I am the only one here and not acknowledging Midoriya is behind me without my adult supervision.

"Wow! All-Might is here!"

Yup, here come the girls! Oh boy! What a masculine dream to have for someone to be surrounded with ladies and boosting someone's ego in the mid-time. I wonder how is Midoriya is doing at the shore-

"ALL-MIGHT! HE- _ ***BZZZZT!***_ " Well shit!

* * *

 **[Izuku]**

Losing all confidence in a single moment, a huge surge of electricity starts to fry my body and accidentally raising my voltage a little higher! Making the water glow and smoke arising at my spot while screaming in torturous cries!

About to die from this brutal experience, a humongous wave rushed over me and grabbed me by the shoulder as I'm now lifted up in the air by someone's arms.

"Welp, looks like swimming is not a smart idea at all. Let's try doing this later without anybody watching us." My vision is all blurry from my own skin electrocuting me and virtually frying my brain in the end. But I do saw the glaring, white sun and the shadow of All-Might's face covering overhead of me.

Closing my eyes and sleeping in the dark abyss if I was dead. A random surge of energy course within my veins and I shot up my head to see Cole raising his hands at me. Sparking out electricity and gripping his palms out like he's holding an imaginary defibrillator.

"So you lost your focus. Glad All-Might is there before you become a snack for the fishes. Maybe next time try to be more, how do I say, focus?" Cole scolded me for my lack of vigilance as we all know I am running in electricity. I'll try to take my swimming lessons in consideration this time and I'll try my best to contain my emotions in dangerous task like this.

* * *

 **[October 15, 12:21 PM]**

After so many months of training, my body is fully lean and chiseled. My mind is sharp and precise with inhuman like accuracy. Like I can take on the world!

Using a hand grip during class studies to improve my grip, constant meditation to improve my mind, daily push-ups to improve my physique, learning varieties of Martial Art styles to improve my combat prowess, everything!

Witnessing Cole piggybacking All-Might's lanky-self over his shoulders while I'm carrying a hundred pound hunk of metal over my right shoulder with ease, we are running in the park to improve our Cardio.

"Hey Midoriya." Heard All-Might calling out my name in appreciation, I look up to him to see Cole stopped at his track. As both of them made an uneasy silence and I waited for their response. Waited and waited, All-Might spoke up again.

"Midoriya look. I am sorry for ever doubting you at the very beginning that you can't become a hero. But now, look at you. You almost finish cleaning the majority of garbage that's stockpiling at the shore. So when you're fully completed on emptying the garbage at the beach and having enough months to do it, you will be done in your physical training. But now Cole will lead the reins on your mental training on your remainder days." So you're saying I am almost done in my physical training and I have to complete my mental training?

"Before you can say anything kid. You fully earned your worth to All-Might. But you are not done with me on your Conduit-side. As you haven't earn my recognition to you yet Izuku, so we're going to constantly practice in unarmed combat till you finished all of them. When we're done in our Martial Arts session, we're going to fight hand-to-hand at each other. No weapons, no powers from our hands or legs. Only our fists, legs or body." Knowing my mental training is not done yet. Now I realize that I have to fight Cole MacGrath hand-to-hand combat to earn his respect. Making my stomach grind in fear, recalling that Cole is extremely deadly when it comes to CQC and making it difficult for me to handle. When any villain gets near him, he will easily take them down without a single sweat. Combine with his electricity. It's a dangerous combo for any foe who gets near him as beads of sweat going down on my face in fear.

"So prepare for a sudden change of schedule Midoriya. This is going to be much harder than doing physical training as it's more about relying on your wits than using pure muscles alone." So use my brain than brawn. This is going to be hard for my mind to organize and tactically plan for the inevitable.

* * *

 **[February 25, 6:01 AM]**

One day left till my practical exam starts and possibly preparing myself for the Camper initiate test if I want to. Visiting this park once more which the shores is now pristine and clean without any muck of garbage lying around. The day is the day I finish my mental training and to earn Cole's respect for me. For my eyes saw All-Might and Cole standing at the beach, observing the sunrise at the horizon.

"What a grand sunrise isn't it Cole?" Saw All-Might enthusiastically spoke to Cole with his signature grin. He is in his buffer form and wearing a black coat and a white scarf wrapped around his neck for the chilly, cold weather we're experiencing.

"Definitely man and by the way before I can say anything-kid! Are you ready for your test from me?" Turning to Cole, he is still wearing the same disguise of Kessler and holds his stoic frown across his lips. Waiting for me to get down here as he can sense my presence up from this entrance area I am standing on.

"I'm coming over there Cole! Just hold on!" Descending down on the stairs and stepping on the sandy beach. I stood in front of the two Symbols representing in two different meanings and powers. One for the Quirk and peace. One for the Conduit and hope.

"Ay! Good to see you finally arrive here. Ready for a beatdown of your life kid to see if you can pass my mental training to go Plus Ultra on me?" Nearing Cole and holding my old school bag to carry my stuff. I excitedly nod my head to him in readiness.

"Good. Strip your shirt. You gonna' get all sweaty from doing this last session of mine unless you can't stand the cold." Hesitant that he wants me to remove my shirt. I decide to go along with his request and grabbed my white T-shirt by the hem.

Pulling my hem up, I casually remove my shirt to reveal my harden abs and folded neatly in my arms. Placing my white shirt inside my bag before we begin my test with Cole on how mentally sharp I am in combat. Addition, I slip out my shoes and socks from my feet for better movement control. I got in a proper combat stance of my preference which is the classic upright stance.

"That's more like it kid!" Cole copied the same stance I am doing and putting his fist in the air. Knowing how this goes. I'm going to let out all of my knowledge he taught me into account and finding his weak point to strike at him. For what I learn from him in Martial Arts is boxing as I fully perfected the style, close combat techniques when I'm up close to a foe and some Tai chi when he finally remembers of what did back at his times with S.C.D.

"I wouldn't be easy on you kid. So let out everything you learn from me in close combat and try to take me down with all of your effort. Now think what you would do before you can attack me in full force." Thinking of what my plan of action is going to be, we circle each other. Waited for one of us to attack, Cole went into offensive as he leaped at me and watching his jab in slow motion. Thinking fast in instinct and not thinking. I sidestep from his fist and grabbed his arm with two of my hands. But…that was a terrible mistake I did.

Before I can execute a takedown in order for him to be subdued on the floor, a fist went straight onto my gut and the strong impact made me cough out some blood. Losing my grip on his arm, Cole went behind me like the wind. Locking my arms in place and aggressively smack my head down on the sand, tasting the salty grain in my mouth.

"Too slow kid, you have two choices I present to you. Either you continue fighting in a futile effort or give up. So wise up and think of your third choice, your brain. I'll give you a hint, think carefully of what I said back at October and the sludge villain incident." Think back at October-Augh!

Felt my left rib got harshly kick while my arms are being restrained. Cole aggressively picks me up to my feet and powerfully throws me in a couple distances away from him. Staggering around at my feet and standing crookedly as my left rip is aching in agony.

I saw All-Might getting concern of my condition I am in, but obviously knows that he can't step in on Cole's training as this is very vital for me if I am worthy to control my Conduit-self. So carefully recalling back at October of what Cole said. I pinpointed on his words about body and powers.

" _No weapons, no powers from our hands or legs. Only our fists, legs or body."_ Thinking while blocking his fists by putting up my arms near to my face when Cole made a vicious barrage of quick jabs at me. What does he mean by fist, legs and body-…hold on a sec, did he say not to use legs or arms?

Dumbfounded of what I realize. How could I use my body to defeat him? Although he gave me another clue to remember, the second clue is the slime villain incident which it involves me getting my ass kicked by it after I rescued Kacchan from getting suffocated.

Nothing seems to make sense of what he said as I use all of my powers from my legs or arms that I learn from a certain memory of Cole's life. Although, I do remember myself getting teleported by Cole-that's it! Teleportation that he's talking about! But how exactly do I activate that ability in me?

Trying my best to think of how I can do that, my arms are rapidly blocking Cole's punches in all direction. Doing my best of what's my next step of plan while I am in a defensive position. I start to memorize of Cole's previous training that he thought me. Meditation, stretches and finally martial arts, all of them have in common…the mind.

A last ditch effort as my body is wearing out and tired from all the blocking. I went into a trance like state and everything around me is in utter black except for Cole as he continuously assaulting me at my front. Pressuring my mind to go beyond!

Concentrating in utmost focus, I control every single nerve in my Nervous System and thinking of where should I go. Wishing I can go behind Cole to strike him at his blind spot.

Yearning myself of wanting to attack Cole's rear without his endless fast punches striking at me and the strange frostbite stinging on my skin. I felt a sudden electric pulse surging through my body and my eyes saw an electric flash like a pulsing blur. Opening my eyes out of nowhere, I was now standing behind Cole's back. Sensing his surprise that I disappear in thin air when he was about to throw another fist at me.

Without any reluctance or fear, I strike at him with a fierce diagonal middle kick at his back. Brutally landed my right foot at his mid-spine area, he immediately roars in pain and surprise of that dirty trick I just pulled on him. But that's not all. I execute a drop sweep and bashing my right leg at his feet. Losing his balancing and forcefully made him trip.

Acknowledging my perfect opportunity to go on offense, I viciously stomp on his back before he can get up from the ground and my left hand is sparking out in white electricity for him to be restrained.

"AHHHH!" Euphorically yelling out of my lungs as the adrenaline rush zapping into my veins, I zap my palm at his back. Seeing him jolted a bit and watching the arcs slowly begin to form on his limbs. Gasping loudly and tiredly, I fell on my butt and believing I actually beat Cole MacGrath! I mean Cole freaking MacGrath!

"You did well kid. You did very well, so excuse me. I am going to get up for a bit to stretch my back. You know, you cleverly strike at me that I thought you wouldn't do. But it's good to see I am wrong about you. You are indeed mentally capable to control your powers." Heard him talking, the restrained that I form on his limbs begins to dissipate. Knowing he's an electric Conduit just like me, he probably sucked the electric currents on the restrains and got up from his feet unhurt.

"So furthermore, you pass your Conduit Recommendation Assessment kid as you now can enter campgrounds instead of doing the Initiation Test." Wait a minute! You're saying this mental training I was doing is actually a real test from you? What do you mean by Conduit Recommendation Assessment? I never heard of that!

"Hold up! What in the heck is a Conduit Recommendation Assessment you mean by and my training is a real deal type of S.C.D thing I was doing!?" Cole cheekily smile at me of his own clever way and explains to me of what my _'mental training'_ actually is.

"Yup, in addition to improve on being the vessel for One For All. This training I did for you is actually the basic guidelines if a young kid wants to enter S.C.D campgrounds in recommendation than doing the camper initiation test. For the said kids are constantly being checked by official S.C.D members to see if they are really capable to withstand tough situations daily and controlling their powers through their minds if they can handle the intense pressure in their final stage of C.R.A. So consider yourself lucky that you were fooled by me and pass. For your award, All-Might, can you please?" Hearing All-Might laugh in a jolliest way possible, knowing I pass Cole's S.C.D recommendation test in a heart beat. He pulled out a piece of his hair and patted on my shoulder to congratulate of my success.

"Good job my boy! Teenagers these days are really amazing of what they do! Here, take a look of your old-self ten months ago!" All-Might pulled out his phone to see my starter-self crying on the ground, wimping. Putting his phone back at his pocket, he raises his arms in excited glory.

"The mirage I see before me just barely visible, but you have certainly become a suitable vessel to hold One For All and understanding your Conduit abilities in the tip of your hand!" All-Might cheered me on of my accomplishments. For I been double blessed of having a Conduit gene in my DNA by accident and being train by my two favorite superheroes of all time! Tears begin to leak out of my eyes that I can become a hero at U.A and S.C.D ground.

"We'll have to fix those leaky eyes of yours Izuku Midoriya. Now, it is the time of your award ceremony!" Standing up tall and raising my head straight, I smiled calmly to witness All-Might holding his piece of hair to me. I wonder what that is for?

"This is something I was once told: Something that you receive because you're lucky and something that you are given because you are recognized are different in essence. Take that to heart." Taking in of what he said to me. I was lucky that I am a Conduit but unlucky that I might be hated within society. I was given because of my hard training with my two mentors and finally receive All-Might's powers including perfectly controlling my electric powers from Cole. But how are they different in essence exactly?

"This is the power that you earned because of your own effort and sheer determination to face adversity. Good qualities of becoming a hero." Hearing his accolade speech for my efforts, this feels like a comic book I am in and surprise this is actually happening to me. Watching All-Might giving me his reward, he extended his hair to me and weirdly told me this.

"Eat this." Eating his hair-what?!

"It doesn't really matter what it is as long as you take in my DNA. Either by ingesting, injecting or something else all entirely, so this is the only way to earn your One For All young Midoriya." Stepping back a bit, I suspect something would be unworldly grandiose of what All-Might about to do but this way too bizarre for me to comprehend!

"Kid…do you want All-Might's powers right? You need to get some of his DNA in your bloodstream if you want to wield One For All. Do you understand that? He doesn't have the power to be all showy and transfer into you in a whim. Like what. Is this a random Shonen book story to you? So take it in like a man and eat it." Cole strictly stated to me if I ever want to have All-Might's powers. I need to eat it. So closing my eyes, I grab his hair and shallow his strain of said hair into my throat. Gulping it up and…nothing happen.

"Do you feel any different Izuku?" I don't know All-Might. I can't feel anything different that's going in my body. So I guess it's a nothing-what the?

"I don't know what it is but-hang on a sec." I saw electric sparks on my skin starts to uncontrollably popping out everywhere and randomly felt this overwhelming sensation starting to grow bigger within my chest! This overwhelming surge building up with no end while I heard Cole called out to me in a stunned voice.

"Izuku! Are you alright?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Terror Strike**

* * *

"Izuku! Are you alright?" After watching the kid digest All-Might's hair to transfer his Quirk into his very body. I saw his skin sparking out so intensely, I begin to notice an electric build up engulfing his insides and my head pulse again to see his electric voltage is sky rocketing to hell! This didn't go as what we plan for him but we are prepared for this to happen. Especially for his ten months of mental training.

Hope Izuku learns how to control his electricity quickly. If not, he could possibly incinerate himself by this much power he's holding or destroying an entire city few blocks down from here. Praying this wouldn't be another Empire City blast occurrence like the Ray Sphere incident.

"So this is what we suspected to happen isn't Cole?" All-Might vigilantly watches Izuku to see if things could go bad to worse for the green haired boy to experience. Midoriya starts to float off the ground like he was using an outdated Blast Core, electric sparks starts to shoot everywhere onto the ground and a half of a second, I saw the kid's highlighted green hair turn light cyan blue in a blink of an eye. In that very moment, his skin turn absolutely pristine and a heroic like aura start to surround him. After one hour of floating in the air and the continuous electric buildup inside of his body nonstop. A giant electric shockwave burst out of his body and felt an eruption of blustery air currents blowing at us in sheer force. Making our coats waving wildly so fast from the hurricane like winds. For the electric blast currents went flying pass by us and made a huge blackout at a nearby neighborhood few blocks away from here. Sensing the electric surge instantly fried all of the electric equipment in one go like a miniature EMP blast.

I aguishly watch the kid hovering in mid-air as he might die from doing this. But in my own relief, he finally stopped floating and fell onto the sand, smoking with hot electricity and static popping out from his skin. My eyes detect his nervous is still active. Meaning he isn't dead, just knocked out to hell from the flashy show he did. As for his appearance, I saw his cyan highlight hair reverted back to its normal green color and the electric buildup recedes back to normal level.

What is going on with this kid and what is he thinking? Better yet, we should get out of here before the local authorities show up and finding out what happen to the blackout. So grabbing the kid by his shoulders, I lifted him up and headed out to the downtown area of this place. Knowing the cops will arrive over here pretty soon on investigating the incident we made here.

* * *

 **[Izuku]**

I heard voices of thousands and thousands of people speaking within my head in tranquility. That's not all, for I heard small but powerful voices interacting with the many yet softer voices. Both slowly emerging as a whole.

The two got closer and closer. The unspeakable pain I felt back at New Marais is returning back to bite my butt again. But this time, it is much worse and more tormenting than before!

The two powers I hold within me felt like it's going to assimilate and combine into one. But unfortunately for me, it was way too strong for me to bear when they are about to be fuse together! It feels like I am going to be ripped apart into pieces to pieces by it! Felt my flesh burning inside and out of me as the electricity I wield is almost at the point of incineration! So doing my best to sustain the electric currents before the buildup goes out of control, I release a humongous shockwave out of my body to lower the electric buildup and cutting the two seemingly alive powers away from each other shortly after. In that process of tirelessly separating the two, my head got lightheaded and my mind blackout into total darkness.

Slipping into unconsciousness, tragic memories begin to flood my mind.

* * *

 _Waking up of my supposed death and my failures, I still heard a baby crying out in this calm air I was in. Slowly opening my eyes to see the woman whose arms are illuminating in a light green color, I was in wonder of what she is, what type of Quirk is she using?_

 _Lifting my body up weakly, I look down to see I was in a makeshift medical bed and analyzing of what's around to see thousands of people who are lying in their beds appearing to be okay._

" _Oh my goodness gracious in a ham basket partner, you're awake! For a second I thought you would be dead by now from the severe condition you were in. But it is good to see you survive from your critical wounds near the brink of death." The woman who was in front of me spoke in a distinct southern accent. I look up to see she has straight blonde hair that reached to her shoulders and freckles covering her cheeks. For her brown eyes stare at me curiously of whom I am. Looking down at her arms, she wasn't holding the baby anymore and only to see her arms glowing bright green. For which smells like wet grass for some odd reason? For what she is wearing is a white lacy, sleeveless dress that reach to her knees and looking down to see she's barefooted on the grey cement floor._

 _Looking over the peachy lady besides me to my right, I saw we're in a dimly lit warehouse and filled with medical equipment scattered across this place and faint lights from the glassy roof. Above me of what I saw is the orange-red sky…and black smoke from the burning buildings nearby here. All I can see is grim in the sky and no salvation coming to us. Hearing the moaning of patients inside of this improvise emergency warehouse we are in._

" _What happen when I was out? How did you including the sick here survive from that gigantic monster destroying everything on its path?" Astonish of how this woman survive from the flaming beast. Her face is filled with sorrow when I mention that monstrosity towering over us._

" _I don't know Mr. All-Might. The monster just…stood there and burst out brimstone like fire at us. I thought I was dead with my little gal Sera at my arms and my husband Dustin to be damned by the Lord. But turns out the Lord watched over us and gifted me this power to heal the sick, for I sense this…demonic radiation coming within the sick, inflicted by some kind of indescribable disease that's twisting their insides and out. As the illness first strikes at the immune system for the body to stop resisting the infection till it moves and degrading the nervous system for a painless yet slow death for the host to be killed off prematurely." Hearing of how she confronted the Beast and survives to tell the tale, I was pretty amazed. Of how she described the sick, she might possibly be religious alongside having a medical background of knowing how the body system works and not to mention the medical equipment scattered across here. I want to know, what is her Quirk?_

" _But what's that in your arms? The glowing stuff you're emitting out-and by the way, why do you smell like grass Ms…?" Trying to figure out her full name, she answered kindly to me of what's her first and last name to me._

" _My name is Bertha Titus kind sir, for my arms though, I feel like life is coming out from them and feeling like the Lord has reached out to me in salvation. For I detected many things of God's creations, mice that's scrawling on the floor, the hounds howling in mourning of their owners dying. For I sense a wicked sickness in them, for the trees I once felt were alive are now burned to ashes by the monster of Hell that walks among us." So you're saying that your Quirk is Biotic? But does it have a limit of seeing all of those things along feeling them? It would be consider physically taxing for a Quirk user to do that kind of stunt._

" _But your Quirk? Does it pressure your body physically if you can see the energy of other lifeforms constantly and using your powers extensively?" Getting curious of what her Quirk is, she frowns at me and look at her glowing hands as she is confuse as I am._

" _I don't know sir. This strange Quirk I wield appeared out of nowhere on itself when the Beast attacked us. Possibly the Lord gifting me and my husband these blessings onto us in our dire need to help people before the monster can destroy everything that God have created on this Earth. So we gather all of the survivors here and heal them from their critical state. For exhaustion, it is more mental taxing than physically pressuring me when I use this power. For my mind go sluggish and tired while my body is freshly awake. To counteract the deprived effects, I borrow some energy from the remaining alive trees and return some of their energy back onto them in kindness." You can steal and give energy to others? How-_

" _Bertha, my honey dear! We got trouble coming at our doors!" I was then interrupted when a man came running through the steel grey doors. His hands pulse out a grey dim light as crafting materials of this former construction warehouse begin to float in the air. As varieties of metals, plastic and even cement begins to breakdown into the tiniest particles and absorbed them inside the stranger's glowing hands. What the heck did he just do?_

 _Gripping his palm tightly, he release out a tall steel reinforced wall right in front of us that's covering the main entrance in a panic. For I heard growling animalistic noises coming at the other side of this building but can't go through to do the white steel wall fencing them off._

 _For the man's appearance, he is wearing a white button-up shirt where his sleeves are ripped like an animal has just attacked him and including his black tie hang on his neck collar all jumbled up. His dusty, black, silky pants are cut open in the shins and black leather shoes covered by massive amount of dirt like he was running at a wet park._

 _His sky-blue eyes turn to us in an adrenaline rush and his buzzcut brown hair pointed up like he was shock by something. Rubbing his pale wrists to calm down, the tall rather buff individual return to his proper standing posture and let out a sigh of relief. Scrubbing his unshaved five O' clock beard to relax his nerves by the unknown danger he had faced._

 _The grizzly guy stood up properly and tightly grips his hands in readiness like he was going to fight very soon. Looking at his eyes, I know he is from the military by the harden look that his face made and the aura of battle I felt around him to save his kin from the very face of danger in the battlefield._

" _Dustin? What's going on honey? Why did you run like that and what's making that noise?" Hearing the growling noises grow louder and menacingly. He looked back at her and skipping the question of why he ran for it, knowing there's something standing at the door and it doesn't sound too friendly to be reasoned with._

" _There are monsters coming at us dear! Monsters that look like they descended from hell and I did my best on blockading the path before they can break through here. Did you remove the biological curse that's inflicting all of the victims here?" Looking over her of what's her response. She nodded quickly and answered him._

" _Yes dear, I remove the sickness that's harming their souls. So what are we going to do?" Her husband Dustin stood there, quiet. Thinking for a while, he has a solution._

" _Okay Bertha. Wake up all the patients you have healed and get a move on. We need people who are able to fight back the monsters that are knocking on our door. This place is not safe anymore and we need to evacuate before these nightmare creatures can kill us!" Hearing distress from Dustin, I look back at my hands and to myself. Should I continue to fight and not give up?_

" _Don't worry dear. We have a special guest here who I healed and that is All-Might himself!" Saying out my Hero Name over to Dustin who appears to be able manipulate objects around him. It could be telekinesis at first sight, but that doesn't explain why he cuts them down and eats them. Could it be associated with abiotic items?_

" _All-Might? Sweet Jesus in heaven! Glad to see you in the opening! I would greet you right now but we have a bigger issue right here that we're facing. So can you help me out and help the civilians here? The name's Dustin by the way." Hearing his grizzly southern voice in relief and asking me to help him out of an unknown foe we have to face. Should I really do it? I let people down and all of them died-_

" _Get your head back up and focus Soldier! There are civilians here who are in danger and I don't want to see a cowardly wimp who got his ass kicked by a demon when my wife saw you firsthand private! For I see it in your eyes is a wimp! Man up and make me see what a real hero you are!" My face felt a red hand-print seared into my skin when her husband slapped me so hard that it actually sting and spoke in a harsh military drill tone like I am a recruited soldier in the army. It sure did make me focus and concentrate of_ _predicament we are in. He continues to drill me and showing no fear to him. Yelling closely to my face and hearing his militaristic voice if I'm determined enough to fight._

" _Are you a coward!?"_

" _No."_

" _I can't hear you maggot! Are you a cowardly faggot!?"_

" _No!"_

" _Are you willingly going to save people's lives without your depressing sob story to get in your way on the line of duty!?"_

" _YES!"_

 _My muscles are budging tightly and ready to fight for my life in service for the people here, in the past, I let them down. But this time, I am ready and I am no coward of what's ahead of me to bring me down! For Dustin patted my back hard and look at me in the eyes in harden resolution._

" _That's more like it soldier! My wife gathered all the patients in a single straight line and we're going to fight for our lives in hell! So get your ass ready and let's kick some monsters ass back to Satan's realm! Bertha! Grab our daughter and get ready!" Raising his fist at the sealed door, I got up from my bed and stood in my ripped costume where it showed my healed scars. Raising my fists as well, I wouldn't back down this time!_

 _Saw the steel wall bulging out with dents and holes begin to form. I saw bladed claws reaching out from here and both of us are ready for combat when the last line of defense is about to be breached! In one hit, the whole steel wall punctured and out revealed a grotesque monster whose skin is deadly snow white, black claws for hands painted in blood. Its black mouth slithering with tentacles as it screams with rage at us._

" _CHARGE!" Dustin roared in bravery and we run inside the darkness of the hallways to fight these abominations back of where they came!_

"Izuku, are you awake?"

* * *

 **[6:00 PM]**

Shooting my eyes up and quickly got up where I was sleeping on. Was that All-Might's memory I was experiencing? For that, my heart was racing so fast that I can't remember of what happened when I digested All-Might's hair.

Taking a deep breath and calming myself down before I can make a scene here. I look back at the bench I was resting on to see All-Might in his lanky-form sitting down on the bench peacefully. Looking around, we are in downtown area of this city. As bystanders at the sidewalk stare at me strangely of why I shot up like that. Raising my head up, I saw the warm yellow sunset sky and nightfall is about to approach soon.

"Midoriya? Why did you sprung up like that if something went completely wrong and what kind of dream made you shake a lot?" Looking back at All-Might. I want to know what happen to Dustin, baby Kiko and her mother Bertha. The Titus family.

"All-Might, what happened to the Kiko's parents? The Titus family I mean." I ask All-Might question and his eyes went wide open when I mentioned the Titus family. Kiko's actual parents and he stuttered of how I know them.

"How-how do you know about the Titus family?" Stuttering in his voice like he is afraid to mention about them again, I answered him it was the dream I had when I was asleep. Coughing out, I respectfully told him of how I got this information.

"It's the dream I had All-Might. Where I saw you meeting Kiko's parents and fighting off the Corrupted with Dustin at the warehouse while you guys were charging inside the dark hallways with no lights, I believe your DNA showed me some of your thoughts back at America." Remembered studying an old casualty report made at 2010, there was escaped Corrupts migrated north of the coast. In which they cause massive destruction and somehow avoided the Beast's path of not getting incinerated to ashes. Fortunately, all of the Forced Conduits like the Corrupted and Ice Men were killed off by the RFI blast. Turning to All-Might, I saw him sweating nervously and finally spoke of what happen to Kiko's parents.

"They are dead Midoriya. One died by the RFI blast while the other survive but got lynch by an angry mob who are witch hunting anyone who is a suspected Conduit. For my dear friend Dustin sacrificed himself to save a group of suspected people who are being detained by the blood thirsty mob and Sera in my arms when I watch him hanged heroically at the stoplight." In the first time of my life, I saw All-Might crying and his hands shaking. Reliving the past I told him about. You know…I shouldn't bring that up.

"I'm sorry All-Might. I didn't mean to be rude on bringing it up." Doing my best to apologize for talking about Kiko's parents, he wipes the tears and sighed heavily to himself.

"Don't worry and frat about it young Midoriya. It is merely a memory to me and I'm not upset about it. So before you can go home and rest from that…interesting experience at the beach. I present you a card that Cole gave me to give it to you personally. So, thank you for your discussion." All-Might reaching down to his pocket, he pulled out a white card with a blue S.C.D logo inscribed on it. As it says C.R.A in black bold letters and a barcode behind the plastic card.

"Thanks All-Might. It's getting late and my mom is getting worried for me, so see yeah." Saying my goodbyes to All-Might, I walk towards home and getting a good night sleep for the U.A exam. After separating One For All and Cole's Conduit Gene is really straining my body to untangle them. For I feel sluggish and tired from it.

Watching the sunset, it is going to be a good day for me!

* * *

 **[All-Might]**

Looking over to Midoriya who is walking away from me after I accepted his apology and giving him his card for him to access S.C.D grounds, a person walk up to me and I look up to see Cole is in his casualwear than his eyesore Kessler outfit that would stick him as a sore thumb to everyone. For his clothing is a white hoodie but covered his entire head and black jogging pants.

"So what happen between you and the kid?" Turning my eyes to Cole, I give him a full explanation of what happened and how he knows my past with Kiko's decease parents.

"My DNA did something to his Conduit Gene as he somehow obtained memories of my past with the Titus family before they met their demise. I gave him the card you ask for but I am kind of worried he knows my other secrets as well." Nervously rubbing my shoulders that Izuku might learn fully of my past like fighting All For One or experiencing the hell I went through when I fought the Beast head on which is the worst mistake I committed to do my ignorance getting into me.

"Hey man, don't worry about him. He might understand of what you face and having the courage to be the hero even more. To give people hope and persevere from despair, when he knows the truth. He will slowly understand of the fate he chooses of what you go through back at America." Cole being optimistic about Midoriya retaining certain memories of my past, I just hope the boy doesn't breakdown from the terror I had to deal with.

About to get up from my bench, I heard static from the big television screens inside the city as they change them to the News Broadcast channel. What major incident happened that we didn't know about and why this broadcast is so important that all of them changes to the news stations? Picking our heads up at the big screen, I saw the many News Reporters and their faces are grim. For they saw terror, despair and fear…oh no, don't tell me they actually did it.

" **Breaking News, a brutal terrorist attack occurred at one of the joint Pro Hero Agencies and the death toll is at the hundreds when a concealed bomb was set off."** Fully predicting of what would happen. I saw deceased bodies of well-known heroes are being covered in large white sheets on the sidewalk floor. Witnessing a ten floor Hero Agency Building was lit in red fiery blaze and rescue Heroes are trying their best to suppress the humongous fire before it spreads to other buildings. For I saw terror from the bystanders and police blockading the incident so panic wouldn't spread. But why though? Why did they do this!

" **Police are investigating the surprise terrorist attack to see a tag logo on the Pro Hero building. The police say the symbol is allegedly associated with the infamous Blood Brotherhood for their official symbol of terror."** The camera zooms in on the logo that is near the glass door entrance. Zooming and focusing on the terrorist logo. It is a symmetrical silhouette head of a wolf which is painted in blood red on the center and black outlines around the symbol. For its dripping black and red paint down on the seared black wall, telling me it was freshly made before the explosion was set off.

Knowing full well of what the symbol is, it is the official symbol of the Blood Brotherhood and their undying hatred for humanity. I learn about this symbol meaning back at S.C.D with Delsin who is an expert tagger. The head of the wolf means if humanity wants to hunt down Conduits like animals, they will fight back and become animals. It also means they are loyal to Conduits at heart but they are hunters as well, for they will exterminate anyone who isn't a Conduit or killing any traitors who backstabbed them within their pack.

The red and black in the other hand. Red means they are outright bloodthirsty and affiliated with their psychotic tendencies. For black means death is coming to their foes and they are not backing down in any inch to spare anyone's mercy. In short, the symbol means savagery, loyalty to the pack and taking in no quarter. The Brotherhood's wolf logo really contrasts with S.C.D's bird logo. For the S.C.D bird's meaning freedom, mercy and equality for all, for everyone. To actually endure the hardship they have face in their darkest time. Not letting hatred or despair cloud their mind, not letting evil consume their thoughts.

" **But this is not the only incident. Throughout the world, simultaneous terrorist attacks occurred in civilian locations mostly on Police Stations, S.C.D embassies and Hero Agency buildings. Resulting in the U.N calling for an emergency meeting to deal with the Brotherhood's violent aggression as S.C.D officials also attended to counteract the terrorist threat."** The footage to see the U.N members gathering inside the meeting halls and S.C.D members in white suites came in to resolve the problem they are dealing with. As for the people who are watching the channel begin to whisper in fear and some start yelling in outrage towards Conduits when they saw the bombed Hero Agency. Deepening and cementing hatred for Conduits here.

"Well fuck. I didn't suspect this to happen. Hope Delsin steps up on our counter terrorist protocols as the Brotherhood is getting more aggressive than before." Just hope you are right Cole. This is getting worse as I didn't suspect this to happen.

* * *

 **[Izuku]**

Reaching to my apartment door, I turn the knob to see it was surprisingly unlock. So walking inside and removing my shoes on the floor. I stroll to the hallway to see my mom paralyze on the couch. What did she saw on the News that made her afraid-…don't tell me.

Quickly running to the T.V set, I witness the logo of the Blood Brotherhood tagged on the burning building of a Pro Hero Agency and then the footage change to their ominous shadowy leader in a black cloak, walking within the dark alleyway with Blood Brotherhood members escorting their terrorist leader.

Oh God…

"Izuku! They are here! The Terrorist leader! The Blood Brotherhood! They are here in Japan!" I heard panic and fear stirring inside my mother's voice. Her eyes look back at me in extreme trepidation and terror of what she saw. Of what she saw, I felt the same way for her and I don't blame her of what she's feeling right now.

* * *

 **[U.A Academy]**

Sitting on my chair with my S.C.D colleagues and the U.A staff comprehending the news of what happen. Sweat begins to pour out from my white hoodie and my red beanie starting to get moist from the stress I am in. To calm myself and getting my cool, I rub my skull of how shitty this situation has gotten out of hand. What would Reggie do in this kind of situation even though he has no freaking idea how to deal with counter-terrorism? So sitting inside U.A's break room and a cup of tea in my hands, we just listen to the News Reporter of what they have to say about them.

" **We got sightings and reports of their Terrorist Leader spotted in Tokyo. Confirming their leader is here in Japan and having an unknown agenda."** Once again, the footage changed to a person who is being covered by a black cloak in an alleyway. As the said cloak is covering the leader's entire body, a group of Conduits who are escorting their mysterious leader while using their experimented Kevlar Vest they design to amplify the destruction and damage of their Conduit powers to the max, spotted the surveillance camera that's recording them. For the footage screen turn into black and grey static when one of shadowy Conduit figures raised his arm at the surveillance camera, prematurely cutting the footage off.

As for the black Kevlar Vest and with a titanium exo-skeleton suit they are wearing. It is modified with a large circular sealed tube attached to their backs and connected to the many syringes on their arms, injecting themselves with a strange, glowing blue liquid that God knows what is pumping into their veins. Bane level steroids? Blast Shard residue? I am still lost for words and having no idea of what it is they're injecting themselves when they first showed up nine years ago. Whatever it is, their Conduit powers become more destructive and lethal.

"Well looks like shit hit the fan isn't Delsin?" Hearing my buddy Eugene who already finished his recruitment search at South Korea and returning back with plenty of South Korean kids to train on their Video powers at camp, for Eugene, he has change a lot in his nine years working with me.

For Eugene, he isn't the same scrawny nerd he was and being shy all the time. As he developed a more competitive mindset to do him playing competitive games of his many years in South Korea, as he become cockier and having a smartass mentality.

His S.C.D workout pays off as his body is chiseled and buff. Of what he is wearing, it's a spandex like power suit. But it's not mere spandex. Of where the material came from, it is crafted by Dunbar Company which the silk is a replica of the spider's toughest material to stop a bullet going through the synthetic web and tougher than a diamond. Weave together and infuse with shards of a Blast Heart to empower the suit. Resulting in a hexagon-square shape pattern like shell on the spandex suit as the lines underneath the shell will start to glow of your respected Conduit power and giving you a near infinite source of fuel for you. To give a good perspective of what it looks like to me, think of it as D.C Comic spandex armor in the crappy cinematic universe or their awesome game franchise Injustice.

For the said suit, the owner can modify of what the suit would look like except for the square casings design on it. As the hexagon pattern exterior give extra protection for the wearer and the only thing powering the spandex like armor since the shells are literally made out of refine blast shards. In Eugene's case again, he has many sponsor Korean tech and video games companies plastered on his shoulders to legs in advertisement. For the said South Korean companies really like him despite of him being a Conduit. Which he can summon their favorite video game characters out into existence, and for some reason, gaming companies really love him for it. To finish it off, his choice of scheme color is sky blue and his Video Power lights are emitting out of the square casings of his advertised spandex like power armor. Which he look like he came from between an E-sport tournament gamer to NASCAR racer.

Anyway, Zeke manufactured many of the power armor like spandex suits for the official S.C.D members to use. It gives them an upper edge against the Brotherhood's Exo-suits. Kids will get them if they finish their camp training or fully trusted enough to give them their issued suit when they are send out in assigned missions.

Now what was I talking about-oh yeah, Eugene.

"Oh yeah! I am really in a nice mood when they destroy private property, murdering people and ruining our Conduit image in the process." As Eugene look at the plasma screen T.V with his nerd glasses, I sarcastically reply back of how I am in a good mood from watching them destroying everything we have built for the future.

"This is looking quite grim Delsin, what is your suggestion on dealing with the terrorist threat?" Heard the mouse bear man Nedzu stoically spoke of what I should do since I am technically the leader of the S.C.D organization. I think deeply about it, but this is the only option I have for now.

"We are going to issue the campers their prototype Eternal Suits when they are going on assign missions throughout the world. We are going to tighten security in U.A and our campground borders. But most importantly…" Pausing myself if I really should say it. But things are getting drastic, so controversy doesn't matter when lives are at stake.

"We are going to activate Project: Graft and U.A students can volunteer in the program." When I said Project: Graft to my colleagues and the U.A staff. They gasp in shock and horrified of what I said. Fetch who was sitting beside me, emotionally got up from her chair and shouted at me in rage, angrily of what we're going to do. Like Eugene, she's wearing the Eternal Suit that Zeke made for her. But hers is light neon pink that matches the glow on the lines.

"Project: Graft? Are you insane?! They aren't Conduits for Pete sake! What would happen to their mental state and their Quirks affected by it? Does that sound safe to you!?" Heard Fetch vexing of my decision on using Project: Graft on Quirk students. I remain calm and maintaining my composure. This is the only for the best and experience kids go through. For those who are weak minded will instantly be break apart by it.

"Easy Fetch. We are going to let the experience kids volunteer for it if they are willingly and making sure it doesn't do any harm to their mental state best as possible. As the terrorist situation has gotten much worse and we need to stop this before the Brotherhood can do any more damage." Trying to reason Fetch before she can blow a fuse here, I turn to All-Might's daughter Kiko of how she's reacting to this crisis. She calmly stared at the Blood Brotherhood leader and her body is a bit…twitchy for my taste.

"Hey Kiko, are you alright girl?" Saw Zeke tapping on Kiko's right shoulder. She snaps out of her trance and nervously tapping her thumbs together. Trying to answer Zeke of why she is staring at their terrorist leader.

"Oh-oh nothing about it Zeke, it just that their Brotherhood leader looks really menacing to me, that's all!" Oh boy. I know what her problem is exactly since she's the top S.C.D member, but the only ones who know of her secret is between me, Zeke, Cole and her legal guardian All-Might. For we know what she's feeling about.

Sighing myself and resting my body on the chair, this is going to be a long day for us. You know what. I wonder what to Hank after he escaped with his daughter? Probably still escaping from the law again.

* * *

 **[TX, Bexar County-8:09 PM]**

"Honey, I'll be home soon to pick up something at work. So sit tight." Calling out to my daughter who is in her room, I walk out the front door and heard her voice.

"Okay dad, I'll be doing my homework while you're at it." That's my girl. So closing the front door and locking the entrance. I follow the stone trail that lead to my rusty pickup truck in the dead end of the night.

Stepping inside my car, I twisted the key and the engine went alive where I hear it roar loudly. The lights lit up and to see my humble house. It looks dirty and worn-down since we are living in the poor part of the neighborhood. But my girl will have a good life if she studies hard to have a decent degree. Even after I escape the D.U.P, I am still wanted for my mischief and robbery. Therefore, I can't get a higher paying job to do my criminal history. So to bury my small embarrassment to myself, I am going to pick up my check at a local gas station I work at and try my best to endure the economic situation I am in.

Stepping lightly on the gas paddle, I drive down on the road and changing the frequency on the radio to hear what's happening in the world. You got to be a inform citizen if you want to make a change here if you're poor and a criminal like me. Ever since the D.U.P hunted me down like a dog and letting someone get killed to do my own careless actions, I just give up on that criminal lifestyle and live a normal life best I can. Raising my daughter right and giving her a positive chance in life.

Lighting my cigarette between my fingers by using my smoke ability to heat up at the very tip, I let out a puff of smoke and calming my nerves after all the shit I went through. I listen to the Radio News Broadcaster as he is now speaking of what's happening here in Texas.

" _Today news, we got reports and sightings of the crime syndicate the Reapers spotted in Bexar County of Texas. Showing many illegal activities happening over there. So be careful there folks. Things will get nasty. So for our next news, the crime syndicate of former transients attack at-"_ Reapers, I heard about them. I heard rumors they were a small hooded gang back at Old Empire City with superpowers. But now, they are slowly taking over the entire Black Market. As they took cartel after cartel in Central America to do their best selling narcotic, Black Tar, controlling the big bad mafias in Latin America. With their partial Conduit powers and their mind controlling drug, the Reapers is the only Crime Syndicate that rule the drug trade and nearly unstoppable. As they have millions of goons who are under the Black Tar influence ready to fight for them across the world. In which I have to watch out for any red hooded junkies that walks around the neighborhood.

Arriving at the old Gas Station I'm currently working at. I killed the engine and step out of my car. Locking the door, I walk inside the Gas Station entrance to see varieties of snacks and trinkets scattered across the place, for I saw my manager looking at his phone. Tossing my cigarette at a nearby trash can outside; this place doesn't allow any smokers inside, which ironically, I am literally made out of smoke. But my manager doesn't know that just yet. Speaking of manager, the old wrinkled man Bill is standing at the counter.

"Hey Bill, do you have my check?" Forgetting to pick up my check when I was done working, my co-worker Bill heard me and lowered his phone, knowing I'll be here eventually.

"It's at the back Hank and please sign your name this time." Nodded to my manager, I headed to the break room and grab my check while signing my signature on the list. So folding my check and placing it in my right pocket of my jean. I walk out of the break room to unfortunately watch couple of red hooded looking goons step inside the store. As they are covered in black stain and having skull designs on their hoods-oh no.

Trying to ignore those thugs who look like real troublemakers, they sort of gave me the stink eye and eyeballing me if I am worth their time. So I just don't acknowledge them and not looking at them directly.

My armpits are sweating under my white T-shirt. For I finally notice these bad fellas are holding guns and saw my manager shitting his own pants when he saw trio of Reapers near to his counter. Gurgling under their mouths and pointing their AK-47s at him.

"We are not here for your money. We are just borrowing your booze to quench our thirst and to celebrate of our soon to be victory. So if you don't want to die here, stop your squirming." My manager nodded his head in terror and one of the Reapers at the back start to ransack the glass fridge containing our supply of alcohol with a rundown shopping cart he is using. Later, he headed to the back and continues to pillage more of our booze collection.

"Well looks like we have enough beer to get us drunk for a whole month. So thank you fine sir for your cooperation and not getting yourself killed this time." The goon who mischievously spoke to my manger then hiss at him. After he made his intimidating threat, he smashed the plastic window that holds the many cigarette containers. Destroying the glass with unhindered ease, where plastic shards shattered across the counter to the white tiled floor. As he quickly grab a pack of cigarettes at random and left with his goons carrying huge collection of beer behind him. When all of the thugs left this place, we just stood there in silence.

"What the fuck?!" After they stole tons of beer, vandalize our cigarette glass containers and threatening my manger with rifles. They left just like that without taking any money at all?! That doesn't sound normal and it sounds quite a lot suspicious to me. Most importantly of what they said, what do they mean by soon to be victory?

Sounds like they are brewing trouble and I don't like it one bit…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: A Camping Tour**

* * *

 **[5:00 AM]**

Man I'm tired…

Strolling through the deep forest near U.A Academy in total darkness of where I only see the shimmers of the dawn sky rising above me. I am carrying my school bag on my back and my black boots stomping on the mucky road. The dirt path I walk leads to U.A Academy behind me and S.C.D campground in front of me. Of why I got up so early is because I need to submit my C.R.A card to the Gatekeeper in this densely forest I am in. Almost making me believe that the pine cone trees here can reach up to the heavens above me and felt this sudden tranquility within nature's floral. Staring at the tall trees, it does help me forget of the Terrorist Attack happen from yesterday and not letting fear overtake control of my emotions. Recalling one of Cole lessons that he taught me, saying my emotions will overtake my rational decisions and my Conduit powers will be uncontrollable if my emotions do control me to the extremes. But what about One For All? Does it require emotions in order for my Quirk side to work?

Also the second reason of why I am up this early in the morning is the Quirk Examinees aren't here to witness me that I'm at Conduit grounds to spark suspicion of who I am and most of the people who are awake this early are the Conduit Campers. Speaking of Campers, I saw them standing on the dirt path I am in that filled with tall evergreens everywhere.

In front of me, I saw a white-blue bus with bold black words inscribed at each side of the giant transport vehicle which says S.C.D. Stepping out of the bus are kids that appear to be in my age and all of them are wearing their S.C.D camper uniforms including the white cloak they are wearing. Luckily for me, I am wearing my camper uniform and my black hiking boots stomping on the dirt path.

Of where they are heading, I saw a tall wooden fenced wall that closely reach the pine trees and stretches far wide around the campground. The gate is being guarded by a single woman at the archway entrance where my peers are passing by. So going inside the crowd of Conduit Campers to blend in, I heard a group of Campers coming behind me and they made…a rather interesting conversation.

"So I watched a show that is perfectly made for hardcore Weeaboos that Chel showed me called Boku and I was like: yooooooo, what the fuck? Then I continued and I was like YOOOOOO! Then that motherfucking kid got his nuts busted by a five year old and then I said-!" I felt someone bumped into me and I turn around to see a green haired man with brown eyes staring down at me. Following behind him are two campers. One who is very tall and somehow made the air extremely hot. The other who looks like a girl under the hood is giving me the cold shoulders, literally. On their emblem shoulders, all of them have Star-Spangled Banner Flags meaning they are Americans. For the guy who bumped into me spoke in an unhealthy toxic voice, shouting racist slurs at me and giving out a slight Boston accent.

"Watch where you going Jap. Before you can moon speak to us, I'll-!" Before he can say anything rude to me, I heard the tall guy who looks quite Hawaiian, kindly interrupted him warmly and spoke in a tropical islander accent. Weirdly enough, I felt something off about him that rubbed me the wrong way. The way he speak sounds very...well, more like an act and holding back something in him. Like he's about to burst in any second.

"Hey, aren't you being quite harsh on this Japanese fellow Marvin? I know you're not in a good mood of what Chel over here showed you. But can you take it easy on your poisonous tone to him on letting your frustration out?" Pointed to the girl besides him, she mischievously grins at the person name Marvin. Wait, this toxic guy name is Marvin?

"Shut up Clive! I am still not done erasing that Japanese propaganda seared into my mind on sterilizing our Conduit kind by using this so called anime! Better yet, using their own Chinese cartoon to sterilize their own population to nonexistence!" Okay, this guy name Marvin is being a real asshole to me and having the same attitude as Kacchan but more obnoxiously toxic. Looking back at the tall tannish Hawaiian person, his frizzy black hair tied in a ponytail and his golden-orange eyes still stare at him warmly. Maintaining his stoic posture and trying to convince Marvin to calm him down.

"Hey, take it easy brother. I am not forcing you to do anything. I'm just saying don't let Chel get into your nerves." As the Hawaiian guy name Clive try to reason with Marvin. The girl then lowered her hood to reveal she has brown hair with a streak of white coming down at her bangs. Over her head, she is wearing a white beanie that has a white antenna prodding out and a small orb hanging.

"Yeah Marvin, listen to Clive over there who's protecting me while you start calling everyone a faggot ya' Boston Pollack dum-dum! How about you stop your constant red pilling from a certain politically incorrect board and your stupid frogs for once? "As her icy-white eyes stare at her two fellow campers with cold calculation and a twisted smile. She starts to jeer and clapping her pale hands to instigate Marvin's temper even more. Simply because he is from Boston as she mockingly mimic his accent, giving a hint that she loves people bantering over the smallest things in life.

"Chel, shut the fuck up! Clive, get your passive-aggressive attitude away from me and the Japanese kid who I bumped into. Go fuck yourself!" Toxically yelling at me, he went pass by me with no hesitation and the girl name Chel runs over to him to insult him more. Looking back at Clive, he just shrugs at their antics and follow them before they can do anything stupid.

That…was weird.

Shrugging off my opinions on those three camper misfits, I walk over to the person who's guarding the wide archway entrance that carved like the mouth of Arc de Triomphe. A black lady who looks like in her mid-twenties has her brown pony-tailed braided hair reach to mid-spine area. Her brown eyes lazily observe the many kids that pass by her. Of what she is wearing, she has the same clothing like the campers. As she holds a badge of S.C.D at her left breast and a Kenyan flag imprinted on her right shoulder, instead of hiking boots, she wears slick black combat boots. She was leaning on the wooden wall in boredom while she analyzed the many kids. Looking down at the card I was holding, I run up to the gatekeeper and presented her of my card.

"Um miss. I got recommended by an official member of S.C.D. Can you submit my card so I wouldn't do the camper initiate test?" Presenting her of my card in my hands, her eyes narrow at my card and the Kenyan lady then calmly gave me a shrug.

"Why are you giving me the card boy? Go follow your peers and you will find the person where you can submit your card at. Not me, I'm just a friendly gatekeeper to guard this place of undesirables who might trespass here." Pointing her left index finger of where my camper peers are heading to. I heed her advice and continue walking the dirt path while following the Conduit campers.

Endlessly walking on the dirt path and felt the cold breeze blowing on my shoulders. The evergreen trees were swaying slightly by the wind. When we continue to walk, I notice something at the distance below us. Looking closely, it is the campground and holly molly it is huge!

Observing the campground to see what it looks like below me of this hilltop slope I am on. At the far right, I saw the biggest lake that S.C.D ever made with many etched wooden canoes stack in rows at the lakeshore. The lake appears to be very deep that it can shallow you to whole if you dive inside there and the blue watery surface looks quite peaceful in spite of its large appearance. Speaking of lake, I saw kids literally dashing on water and moving in unimaginable speed that my eyes can't catch them when their feet are splashing around.

At the center are the many recreational facilities and games are station at. I saw a wooden indoor mess hall with a lot of Native American carvings on it including two totem poles standing at the entrance. For I see kids eating their early breakfast in the morning inside at the windows and seeing them chattering about. Nearby the mess hall is a wooden stage, where a Chinese looking guy who is standing on the stage is doing perfected tai chi while the kids below him mimicking his posture moves as he moves in perfect tranquility. Oddly enough, I can feel the gravity below me got lighter when I saw him.

Onward, I saw a glass transparent dome arena. Where I see stack of boxes and a big red x circle painted on the floor, watching four groups of kids fighting each other in two teams. Hiding behind improvise walls and each four of them are wearing different color bandanas on their necks. One of team is holding a bomb infuse with a Blast Shard inside as he place the bomb on the x mark. So ignoring the game they were playing, I saw an obstacle course where tall, slick yet fake buildings that reach to the skies to see campers jumping over them. Where Conduit Campers are racing each other of how fast they can outrun from climbing to running. As the fake buildings also count as an extreme version of rock climbing without safety gear protection since you know…Conduits are immune to fall damage and such.

There are so many buildings that I can't even count of how many there are. Where I saw a sleek, white two-floored Internet Café building where Video Powered Conduits are hanging out with other Conduit Campers doing variety of things in the Internet. A huge red brick mural wall where I see Neon Powered Conduits doing awesome artwork on it and other Conduits doing creative things with their powers…or spray cans. A pretty wide Greek architecture design pantheon building where it is made of white stone and marbles, simply labeled atop of the oak twin door entrance as the _library_ in Greek fonts which is hard for me to read the letters to do its scratchy like appearance.

Looking farther west from here, my eyes witness tall, white and futuristic skyscrapers at the very left side of the camp. So slick and curvy, my eyes can't stop staring at the abstract structure. Before I get lost from staring at them, I saw four of them are built and below them is a wooden arch entrance sign. As the sign hanging atop of the archway says cabins…cabins. Which the sign is telling me those tall, rich looking buildings are apartments for campers to sleep in?!

But the last building that really strike me is at far distance on the northern area, for I saw a colossal like steel antenna tower holding a giant blue glowing crystal that's humming with life. Looking closely, it looks like a glorified version of the magnet that All-Might gave me to avoid the Blood Brotherhood's leader's mind reading powers. Could it be the one that's protecting the camp and the school from the terrorist leader's mind powers?

Taking in the vast campground field I saw within the densely forest area right next to the neighboring U.A Academy behind us. I don't know how long or how much money the S.C.D spends to build this gigantic place. But it sure is beautiful and sophisticated of what I see before me.

Continue walking on the trail as we are still in the densely part of the forest of this slope we are on and not getting distracted of how humongous this place is. I notice a large field of brightly colored flowers growing at the edge of the forest I am standing at, as the flower field itself look well-tended by someone's hands. Of who's tending it, I saw a little girl who appears to be six, picking and nurturing the flowers on the ground within the densely forest we're in.

Looking closely at the girl, she has slight reddish hue on her skin and straight, short brown hair reaching at her shoulders. As her grey eyes stare at the flower in calmness and her tiny hands stroking the purple petals of the plant. Her jean shorts are kneeling to the ground and her small, green apron is covered in dirt. Her pink shirt is dirty but not as dirty as her apron.

Almost finish observing of who she is. Out of nowhere, her right palm glowed bright green and the flowers around her starts to grow bigger than before! As the plants were glowing in a greenish hue around them and humming in a soft buzzing noise as if they sounded like they were sentient. Is she like Kiko's mother who is a Biotic Conduit just like her?

While I was staring at her in shock of what she just did, the little girl notice my presence and her eyes widen in surprise. Shortly after she got up and standing on her feet, I look down to see her pink sneakers are covered in dirt and the grass near her legs starts to grow taller than before. For I heard her small squeaky voice spoke to me in curiosity of why I am staring at her.

"Oh! I didn't see you there Mr. Camper! I am Stacy by the way or the people around here call me Piper for some weird reason. But you can call me Piper or Stacy either way if you want. I sometimes garden here on this patch I am on and I heard the flowers calling out to me that you're staring at me weirdly. So why are you looking at Mr…" As she's trying to figure out my name, I respectfully told her of what mine is since she blatantly told me hers to a random stranger.

"Izuku. Izuku Midoriya or you can call me Deku if you want." Rubbing her own chin softly and thinking of her opinions about me. She bluntly speak out of what she feels about me.

"Are you some kind of creepy pedophile to watch a random little girl who's tending her flowers? What kind of sicko are you?" Wait-what?! Where did he get that idea and aren't you a bit too young to say those vulgar things to me!? Fully throwing me off-guard by her comment, I just nervously wave my hands I am nothing like that at all!

"Hold on a sec! Where did you get that idea and why do you think I am a freaking pedophile in the first place!" Defending my dignity to her that I am no child molester since I am freaking fifteen! She casually rolled her eyes of my comment and reply back in a snarky manner.

"Well sorry Mr. Pedophile Deku. Why would the flowers keep telling me that you're eyeballing me weirdly like you want me to get on all fours and-" Okay, that does it! This is getting way too absurd and weird for me to comprehend of what she is saying!

"Hold the heck up! Aren't you a bit too young to say those things and who the hell is teaching you those kinds of language?!" Asking of where she learns those adult contents that a girl in her age shouldn't know about. She crossed her arms and scowling at me deeply.

"Well from my parents' lack of self-awareness of what's around me and the native flowers that are from your country keep telling me of how Japanese people are creepy pedophiles, duh." Okay, I now know you're really being an absolute jerk to me and straight up lying of what I am asking for. So I might as well continue on walking before she cleverly insult me-

"HIYA!" I was about to walk back the trail that leads onto the campground, instead a random stone pebble skyrocketed directly at my frontal skull and knocking me down to my feet, in addition giving a minor concussion from the intense force by the pebble's high velocity. Fortunately, my skull and brain didn't shatter to do my Conduit Gene toughening my bones but it is sure hurt like hell! But unfortunately, the mysterious kid then jumps into the air and strike down.

Before I can pick myself up of that surprise juvenile attack, a kid who appears to be six and who looks exactly like the girl but in a more masculine structure jump right on my chest! Could it be her twin brother or something?! Like come on already! I am just trying to make friends here, not enemies!

Coughing out when his left black sneaker shoe landed on the center of where my lungs are at. The boy scowls at me angrily and saw pair of stones hovering behind him. His blue T-shirt and camouflage shorts appear to be floating on its own.

"Get away from my sister you filthy molester, how about you say Uncle to me!" Oh you got to be freaking kidding me-

"Chad, Stacy! Both of you! That's enough! Chad, don't hurt the poor boy on the floor and get off of him this instance or your parents will hear from me of what you did here!" Heard a familiar cocky voice who spoke out to my ears in a heroic manner, I turn my head to see my old friend Williams in person! Although, why is here though and why is wearing a white scout including the uniform? Is he part of the staff that teaches the kids here?

Immediately looking back to Willy's green eyes in a stern glare at them and he looks quite old like he's in his start of his thirties now, the two kids immediately stop of what they are doing. Instantly start to apologize for hurting my pride and health of how they treated me so poorly, although their apology is rather poorly made.

"Sorry Mr. Izuku. I didn't know you were a friend of Scoutmaster Williams here. The plants here told me a really funny joke to pick on a person who's a native to this land and my dunce of a brother took my joke literally as he starts attacking you." The girl all of the sudden sounded she's insincere of what she is saying and heard a hint of mischief in her voice. I really don't buy her fake apology. As Williams-wait, did she say Scoutmaster?

Looking back at Williams, he sighed deeply of their shenanigans and putting on his leather ranger hat in all seriousness. Where I saw his scruffy blonde grown goatee blown in the winds and the air around us felt harsher than before, feeling the wind blowing directly at us in an abnormal rate. Like the wind is angry at the twins' mischief as our hair blown slightly backwards.

"Alright, alright! I'm sorry Deku, jeez! Why do you just kill the awesome mood for us Scoutmaster? We're about to pull a spectacular prank on him!" After Stacy is force to apologize to me, she returns back tending the flower field and the guy name Chad walks away as he's picking up random rocks on the ground as he's levitating them. What a bunch of strange kids I guess?

"Thanks for the save back there Willy. So what's up with those kids and where did they learn to be so vulgar to me?" Trying to ask where the twins came from. Willy pinch the bridge of his noes when I mention about the twins again and their devilry pranks.

"Oh don't mind the twins. They really love to pull pranks on unsuspected newbie campers and scare them to their knees till they start laughing. Of where they learn to be extremely delinquent, well let's just say blame it on a certain parent for their own mischievous behavior. Either that or randomly get Kancho up the rectum by them without you knowing they're using the forbidden technique." Yikes, hearing William explaining about the twins, what kind of a parent teach their kids to pull those well-crafted, sedulous yet so messed up pranks? Trying to figure out who are the twins' parents, I remember that I need to submit card before the U.A practical exam starts!

"Hey Williams, can you submit my C.R.A card since I got recommended by a S.C.D official? I'm kind of lost of what I should do with this card?" When he spotted my card in my hands, his mouth grin brightly and excitedly patted on my shoulder of me getting this card for earning this special accomplishment. He is even surprise that I got a recommendation out of nowhere in the first place.

"Well hot damn! I didn't know you were being trained by an S.C.D official and testing if you can do it! Unfortunately, I can't take in cards right now kid. First we must do the C.R.A ceremony at camp stage where Mr. Zhongli is training the kids in Tai Chi. As this ceremony is extremely sacred for all new campers if they worthy to join here in camp. So you can get your personal sash badge afterwards!" Williams's voice shifted from total serious at the beginning to utter playfulness tone at the end. Giving me the feeling he likes to tease people occasionally by his cheerful nature. For which his teeth is giving out a heavenly smile to me.

"Anyway, let's head to camp and start the ceremony." Patting my back and walking down the slope path. I followed behind him and catching up with the other Conduit campers who are already at the center of the campground since the twins were distracting me.

Reaching at the end of the grassy hill slope, I saw a large portion of campers going somewhere while the other remaining campers are standing near the wooden stage area which the guy who looks Chinese finish doing his Tai Chi session as he's standing next to Williams. For the tall Chinese guy though, his skin is extremely tan like he's been out a lot in the sun and not wearing a Scout Uniform. Instead he is wearing a simple red muscle shirt to show his refined abs and black skintight pants to stretch his legs. He's barefooted and I look up to his face to see he has a well groomed goatee. Mostly of what catches my interest is that his eyes are being covered in white bandages wrapped around his shaved head.

"So these are the campers who have been accepted in C.R.A right Scoutmaster?" The Chinese guy, again whose eyes are being wrapped by his white bandage, spoke in a deep voice including a slight accent then nudged at Willy's left shoulder by using his elbow, making William sigh from his blunt statement.

"Yes Zhongli. These are the kids who pass the C.R.A training course. Anyways, let's start this ceremony. Amser and Blaine, can you come out now guys with their gear?" Calling out his two friends in a louder tone, the wooden mess hall at our left side suddenly opens up to see two familiar Conduits who are in their start of their thirties. But for Amser, her youthful appearance didn't change at all and she looks exactly like the same age when I was little. Forgot of what I said earlier that both of them are in their thirties. In my eyes, she appears to be still in her early twenties like she didn't age a bit!

For Blaine though, his appearance is revealed to me than his hoodie that's constantly being covered in total darkness. He is Hispanic and his tan skin is riddled with tattoos that are associated with death like skulls, cross and scythes on his arms. His chin is perfectly shaved and his brown eyes are being covered by black bangs of his unkempt hair. On his Scout Uniform shoulder emblem, he has the flag of Mexico which the red, white and green stripes adorn down including a brown bird holding a snake in the center.

Both of them are wearing Scout Uniforms. Although for Amser again, she is carrying her pair of M9s on her leather shoulder holsters and her grey hair is braided in a ponytail as it reached to her lower spine. Plus I think I saw something poking out on her thighs on her white shorts. They look solid and resembled knife pouches? Hold up, could she be like the maid character from Touhou with her knifes? Speaking of Touhou, I heard my Conduit peers whispering among themselves when they saw Amser.

" _She looks quite like Lara Croft am I right?"_

" _Hell no, she looks like Sakuya Izayoi except she looks tired."_

" _She looks quite hot. If she wears a maid outfit and cosplaying as Lara Croft, I'll get a boner here!"_

" _Does she get mad if I say pad?"_

" _Is she a fan girl of the Uncharted Books?"_

 _"Hey! I think I know her! I heard rumors that she works alongside with a scruffy U.A teacher who is also tired like her on hunting terrorists."_

"Why do people always presume me that I'm some kind of a nerd and a video game character all of the sudden?" Hearing her quiet yet tired voice with her lips wiggle in contempt, she later sigh heavily while her baggy eyes confuse of what my peers are talking about, questioning why people think she is the Sakuya Izayoi. I'll tell you why. She has gray hair, can manipulate time whatever she wants and carrying bunch of knifes on her thighs. If she wears a maid outfit, everyone will start fan raving here and probably make old man ZUN get a heart attack from seeing his creation come to life…or getting a liver failure of consistently drinking beer all the time.

"Because your graying old hair, hiding bunch of knifes in your thighs and controlling time doesn't give away you are a Touhou character?" Heard Blaine spoke but this time his voice isn't raspy when I first heard him. His voice is giving out an accent and pretty much disinterest of what's happening around him. When he mentioned about her hair, did he mean her hair is actually grey and not dyed at all?

"Come on guys, let's do the ceremony presentation and start this thing already. Zhongli, would you mind?" The Chinese instructor name Zhongli grinned at Scoutmaster Williams's request. He softly stomps on the ground, feeling the gravity and weight on my soles become lighter out of nowhere. When his feet landed on the ground, Amser and Blaine quickly run back to the mess hall, retrieving a steel white podium on their arms when they exited out the doors this time.

Carefully walking up the wooden stairs of the outdoor stage, they place down the steel podium with a microphone attached to it and walk back down from the stage area. I heard William softly clearing out his throat and preparing his grand speech for us.

Stepping on the stairs and hearing the creaking noises from the wooden floor. He stood in front of the podium and let out a strong, mighty voice on the microphone to tell the new campers that he is the Scoutmaster here. For his hat tilted down and letting out an aura of seriousness enveloped him.

"Welcome to S.C.D campground or its official name Elpida. I am Williams Circios, your Scoutmaster. As I'll lead you kids to become official members within the S.C.D circle. For your Conduit powers hold great power, but unfortunately, great power can corrupt the minds of individuals from our primal sins. In which we present you campers with this." Snapping his fingers, Amser brought up a white plastic bag in her hands in thin air. Remembering she can stop time and grabbing the bag inside the mess hall. Snatching one out of the bag, I saw a badge with two headed birds and their wings sticking out, where the bird on the left is pure white while the other on the right is pure red, showing some kind of symbolic duality meaning of its design.

"This badge here is your moral compass and updated version of the karmic meter to track your electric neurons of what you're feeling. For our Conduit genes can change our nervous system and how our brain function drastically by our simple decisions we made. Where a person who is sadistic and no tolerance for others suddenly becomes a kind person towards everyone, where a man who helps the community as a whole suddenly destroys his home in pure uncontrolled rage. It is our karmic decisions that affect us of what we think of others and how our brain cells improve or deteriorates tremendously. I'll show what my morality is in an example." Placing the badge on his chest, the badge instantly came to life as the meter on the left glowed whiter and the red on the left faded away. When the red is fully gone, the wings shoot upwards and the head on the right retracts down on the badge, showing the S.C.D symbol on his chest.

"My neurons in my body are calm, my cells are healthy and my mind is fully clear. In the face of fear and uncertainty, I'll still hold the four cardinal virtues and take responsibility of my actions. Like a certain Spider-Man's uncle once said: with great power comes great responsibility. As our decisions again, affects our judgment." As William spoke calmly and strongly in the microphone, the campers around me begin whispering to themselves in consideration of what Willy said to them.

"Like the Brotherhood. They are gone far south of their decisions they made and doing…terrible things for both men, Quirk and Conduits alike. Of what they did around the world and their bombing here at Tokyo is to spark absolute terror on the residents." The air around become grim and all the S.C.D members lowered their head in shame. Even all the new campers here lowered their heads in despair and I felt the same way when the Brotherhood bombed a Pro Hero Agency building from yesterday. As the official death toll statistic from the police department said its around eighty five people are killed off by the bomb.

"Don't let the Brotherhood bring you down because they bomb a facility. We need to show resolve of our cause for equality that we are not some blood thirsty monsters who loves to enjoy killing others to get the message out. You are all here in camp to show resolve and preserving the lives of others in the face of danger. We can stop the terror that the Brotherhood has been causing and show what Conduits can do to this world for the greater good of humanity, showing our virtues and deeds in the epitome of aspiration." A sense of hope surges through my body and the campers around me showing absolute resolve. Determine and taking serious of the camp we are in now. As we're going to help people and stopping fear taking over humanity's thoughts. For our cause is resolution than a conviction. As both of the Brotherhood's and S.C.D's ideals revolve around of what they do with their powers for the betterment of Conduits as a whole. Help humanity in kindness or destroy them out of hatred.

"Don't look at the past or future for ideals as our kind is despised by both men and Quirks alike. Look at the present of what should we do and remain stoic in the sea of sins. It doesn't hurt to learn from the past or looking forward to the ideal future. But we are humans and humans can affect the present of what we simply do by our smallest decisions either out of rational or irrational thoughts. That is all." The campers around me and I felt strong resolution from his speech. Determine on using my Conduit powers to assist others in need.

When Williams left the podium, Amser and Blaine begin to hand out our karmic badges including a blue sash to us recommend campers. When Amser handed my badge and my sash to me, I grab hold of them.

Placing the karmic badge on my leather colored sash, I place my sash on my right shoulder and the badge itself is starting to react immediately when it is place near to my chest. Which the badge stretch its wings and the right head begin to retract down. As my badge is glowing pure white while the other campers around me have their badge glowing white at the left side while retaining some of the red.

"Huh? Looks like your badge says that you are completely good, I think you got a great resolve in you kid to earn that highest moral standing." Looking behind me, I saw Cole MacGrath standing next to me and now wearing the S.C.D Scout Uniform instead of wearing his old Kessler outfit. Seeing him dress in the Scout Uniform, could it be he's part of the S.C.D staff here as well?

When Cole appeared besides me, the kids who are in my age begin to whisper to themselves again.

" _Hey, is that Cole MacGrath? The Symbol of Hope and the friend of All-Might?"_

" _Holy shit! It is Cole MacGrath! I heard awesome stories of him back at New Empire City of how he defeated the Beast and epically fight alongside with the Symbol of Peace!"_

" _Man he is cool and he is working here at this very camp!"_

Heard the many Conduit Campers spoke positively about him and excitedly whisper from seeing him in the open. I heard him cough a little hard from his throat but he later spoke calmly among us.

"Alright kids. It is time to submit your C.R.A cards while the Camper Initiates are doing something rather interesting of where they went. It is a surprise for them and it is involve interacting with the Quirk U.A Examinees. So let's go to the mess hall and enter your cards that you kids are acceptable here to train with us." I watch him walking to the giant mess hall. Everybody else follows him including me to the wooden building with decorative Native American markings all over the building.

Walking towards the mess hall and getting inside the wooden door entrance. I took in everything of what I saw around me. As the mess hall inside is huge with the many refine wooden tables scattered across this place. Where I saw decorations after decorations like the blue banners of the S.C.D white bird, mounted animal heads scattered across the walls and a wide, marbled fireplace to feel the warm embers to heat up this facility in the cold month of February.

Smelling the pleasantly rich aroma in the air of cooked breakfast meals, the scent leads to a large grey cafeteria that stretches across here like a tennis court with many different varieties of international foods being prepared inside as I spotted the many chefs going around their business by the clock. Heck, we even have white, fancy chandeliers hanging on the ceiling. Seeing the entire vibrant mess hall within my eyes, it gives me the impression that this mess hall means fancy business.

The campers who are sitting on the tables look quite older than me as they are munching up their breakfast meals on their metal trays in the early of the morning. But I ignored them and continue following Cole till he stops to an odd machine that hung on the oak wall at the right side of here.

Staring at the white, square machine in wonder of what it is. It looks like once of those A.T.M machines at first sight with a touch screen and a card slot next to it. For the said the said screen, it is showing the S.C.D logo on it and key number pad on the bottom, right side of the screen. Atop of the screen, there is a camera lens attached to this machine. Perhaps taking picture of us to go alongside validating our cards to identify of who we are…I think?

"Alright everyone, this here card machine will identify of who you are in this camp. Think of it like your Social Security but more advanced. It will start reading your card and then later take a picture of you. As this machine will authorize that you are a camper here, giving you a full access to any building that you desire except for the S.C.D staff member facilities. After that, your card will be gone and you are done." Seeing I am the first one in the line. I go forward to it and pull out my card.

Inserting the card on the slot, I look back at the screen to see it wants my date of birth. So touching the screen on the number pad, I type in my date of birth and press enter. Shortly after I hit enter, the screen then changes and wants me to enter my name in English letters or a button below which says language preference. But knowing I have full comprehension on the English language to do Cole's memories affecting my mind. I fully understand and comprehend English to the most basic levels to advance forms of writing or reading. There's no need to change my language as I can either read Japanese or English in a whim.

"Hey mate, can you move your bloody arse faster with the machine because my parents are at the lakeshore who're waiting for me and I need to get some grub for breakfast already. I don't want to miss my swimming lessons for Christ's sake." Heard a girl who spoke in a heavy English accent behind me, I turn around to see she's taller than me. Wearing a visor black sunglasses over her eyes, a sandy tan colored beret over her brown braided pony-tailed hair and looking down at her right shoulder of her S.C.D camper uniform. Her national flag is the Union Jack which instantly means she's from Britain. Looking up to her face, her lips are creeping at me in annoyance that I am halting the line. Jeez, is she really that impatient?

Ignoring the British girl's trivia demands, I type my name on the screen. Pressing enter again, the screen then changes to show me an index finger scanner. Reading the lengthy description on the top right of the screen, it says to insert my index while staring at the camera when I'm doing it, so pressing my index on the scanner and looking at the lens at the same time. I heard a snap from the identification machine and I look down to say I am finish. With that, my card is gone from existence. Stepping away from the machine, the girl who is behind me on the line proceed to do the same like me.

"Alright kid, you are now an official camper here. So what's the time now Izuku?" Looking up to see Williams who is oddly enough the Scoutmaster here which it's pretty much a surprise for me. I smiled at him and glad that I am part of here.

"Well the time says in phone is-it almost near eight o' clock!? Oh no, I am going to be late!" Grabbing my phone on my left pocket, I look at time in my phone which it says 8:20 AM! I started to panic when I remember that my orientation starts at 8:40 AM and that's going to be a long walk away from here! Unfortunately when I shouted out inside the mess hall, the campers around me and the older teens who are scarfing down their meals stare at me weirdly of why I shouted out like that.

"I um, I mean I need to find a bathroom!" Rationally trying to formulate an excuse to my peers, it's a rather a poor excuse I just made up in my mind. Luckily for me, the Campers who are looking at me just rolled their eyes of my dumb statement I made and proceed on doing their daily activity, almost dodging a bullet for my self-esteem. But that's not all, I heard William softly chuckle behind me, gently patted on my left shoulder and casually walks away to the twin wooden doors while his left arm gesture me to follow him subtly. Seeing he wants me to follow him, I happily obliged to the Scoutmaster's gestures.

Walking out from the mess hall and into the vast campground again, I saw Williams heading to the deeper part of the camp where building structures surrounded him. Following him yet again, he then stopped when he reach to the outdoor restrooms. As the building itself is wooden and saw two entrances. Where the one on the left is for the boys and the one on the right is for the girls. Hold on, I didn't mean it literally but why are we here?

"Go get dress in your school uniform and then we talk." Nudging his head to the bathrooms, I nodded to him and headed to the boys room. Opening up my bag, I unbutton my uniform and folded it up in a neat stack. Placing the shirt on the sink counter, I strip my shorts and my cloak while folding them up. As for the restroom inside, this place is dimly lit from a single light panel above me like it's a perfect area for a horror story to take place, black toilet stalls behind me that appear to be very tidy and orderly which is pretty much a higher standard than a public restrooms I usually go to in fast food joints. Then finally, a wide mirror with five sinks on the black marble counter of this white tiled room I am in.

When my camper outfit is neatly folded up, I am currently stripped naked except for my All-Might underwear and lightning socks on my feet. I retrieve my black School Uniform from my school bag and start getting dress.

Buttoning up my uniform and putting on my red shoes. I got fully dress and hurry out that I am going to miss my orientation! So placing my Scout Uniform in my backpack and carrying it behind my back, I run out of the bathroom entrance to encounter Willy again as he tapped his foot in patience.

"You are already done. Well, let start on of what Cole teaches you. Do you remember your final mental training with him? Do that thing but concentrate more on it of what you want." Remembering my mental training, how does it involve on arriving my exam-hold on! Don't you mean using my teleportation ability I just now have?

"Wait, you mean my teleportation ability I used?" Trying to figure out what William implying on about, he rub his head in annoyance when I mention my ability is teleportation.

"Well let's not say its teleportation kid. It's more like fast travel ability since you will be literally made out of your aspect power and moving extremely fast over there than spontaneously pop out of nowhere. So do it, try it out." Suggesting of what I should do if I want to catch up to my practical exam on time. I concentrated my mind and focus of where should I go. Closing my eyes, I think about the entrance at U.A Academy and over the bushes so no one can- ***ZAP!***

Opening my eyes, I landed my body on the grassy ground and over the hedges of U.A's bushes. Which I heard the many footsteps at the stone floor beside me at my right. Man, I never get use to that ability I just now learned!

Getting up and stepping out of the bushes. I saw the many U.A Examinees walking to the entrance of U.A Academy. Not noticing I was over at the bushes out of nowhere, I walk coolly like I arrived here and not knowing that I went to S.C.D campground: Elpida.

U.A Academy, here I come!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Deku's Exam with the Death Squad**

* * *

 **[8:40 AM]**

After that successful electric transportation ability I shortly did. I walk causally on the stone floor and too busy focusing of what I am going to do in my practical exams. Like I am going to meet another hero? A test of might perhaps, fighting something that I don't know off? Thinking of the so many possibilities, my excitement unfortunately got up to me as I misplace my foot between my feet and accidentally trip myself. Knowing it will be terrible start of my day if I smash my face on the stone floor.

"Are you alright?" About to embrace for impact of the fall, I felt a hand touch on my backpack and my feet got lighter from the ground. When realization fully hit me, I look down to see I'm floating off from the floor and my feet are off the ground. How did that happen!

Shock of what happen to me that I thought I would smack my face on the ground and panic that I can't get out of this floating state. I look over to see a girl with brown hair, brown eyes and rosy cheeks on her face as she gave me a warm, bubbly smile. Distracted by her sudden appearance, she grabs my arm and placing me back down on the floor, where I felt the gravity of my feet returning back to normal. Weirdly enough, this exactly feels like what the guy Zhongli did when he manipulate something on the ground.

"It's my Quirk. Sorry for using it without asking first. But it'd be bad luck if you fell from the ground, right?" I blushed slightly of seeing this bubbly girl saving my hide from the fall as her pink scarf scuffling around her neck.

"Aren't you nervous?" Hearing her cheerful voice, I try to form words and eligibly speak of what I'm going to say do her, unluckily I stuttered a lot than speaking.

"Let's do our best. See ya!" Watching her walk away, I think to myself I actually talk to a girl even though I didn't talk to her at all! Like wow!

Shaking my head and trying to focus of what I need to do, I walk up the steps and into U.A's exam I go.

* * *

 **[Exam Orientation]**

Sitting down on my chair in this very dark room I am in. I notice Kacchan is sitting next to me, growling under his breath. Just hope he isn't still mad at me for wanting to be a hero when he pin me on the wall or getting saved by my disguised-self when I rescued him from the Sludge Villain almost a year ago.

So ignoring Kacchan's vicious growls, I waited for the orientation to start. As lights appeared at the stage and the screen glowed white to show U.A's symbol including a certain Pro-Hero standing behind a humungous podium. With that, I heard some kind of intro music being played in the background.

"For all you examinee listeners tuning in, welcome to my show today! Everybody say hey!" Oh my god! It's the Voice Hero, Present Mic! His voice can amplify to the highest pitch which he can easily subdue his foe by making them near deaf! For his Quirk, it also compliments his DJ like hero outfit he's wearing!

"What a refined response. Then I'll quickly present to you the rundown on the practical exam. But that's not all folks! We are doing something rather different for you young examinees today! I present to you the S.C.D Camper Initiates!" Wait a minute, what did he say of the last part?

"In your applications, it says you're doing a twenty minute mock urban combat in vague details because we preparing something new for this year! In which you're going to fight robot faux villains and playing a little element of Counter-Terrorism! A very popular S.C.D camp activity called Counter Strike! These here Campers are your Counter-Terrorist Initiates!" The lights at our left turn on to see surprise campers gasping in shock of what they heard on their seats and the lights above us turn on to see everyone gasping in surprise as well. Even I was still trying to understand of what Present Mic said to us. As both of the Examinees and Campers stare at each other in surprise that we are both being grouped together in this exam. Importantly, I saw the three misfit Campers I encounter back at the trail. Where the toxic guy name Marvin stare at me hatefully of why I am sitting with the Quirk Examinees while Clive look at me confuse and the girl name Chel sadistically smirk at me, making me gulp of seeing those three again.

"You can bring whatever you want with you. After this presentation, you'll head to specified battle center including our Conduit Campers going with you as well. Okay!" Looking down on my card slip of where I am going to station at. I heard Kacchan whisper to me in slight rage and disgust when he looks over to the Conduits besides us.

"In other words, they won't let you work with your friends, huh. Damn Conduits, why are they are here in my exam to ruin my fun." Looking over to his card, it appears our numbers are not in pattern but we are fighting in the same city.

"Y-You're right. Even though our examinee numbers are consecutive, we're assigned to different battle centers. But what about the Conduits and their involvement since they look they aren't prepared for this?" Kacchan sighed angrily when I mention Conduits again and he glared at me in ire. When he's looking over to the campers with an ugly look, the lights above us slowly turns off and everything went back to darkness.

"Don't mention the freaks near us Deku or I'll kill you. But damn it, I can't crush you right here." Kacchan still glaring at the Campers at our left, I continue to tune in Present Mic of what we're going to do.

"Three different types of faux villains are stationed in each battle center. You earn points for each of them based on their difficulty. Your goal, dear listeners, is to use your powers to earn points by them. Obviously, you can't attack each other or other unheroic deeds as they are prohibited. But here's the real kicker, you're going to deal with the second year S.C.D campers in which all of them are Video Conduits! As for these guys will be acting as a faux terrorist gang. They will multiply your points when you defeat one of them and a get a bonus for cooperating with the S.C.D campers or U.A Examinees. If you team up against them, you will earn your multiplying points all together. But don't get cocky because they are second years, they are the best of the best team in Counter-Terrorism as they beat you down with no hesitation including geared with Police Force equipment. If you get beaten or immobilize by them, you failed the exam, so both of you two different superpowers need to cooperate. Don't, I repeat, do not get greedy if you want to succeed!" Turning my eyes back to the screen, I saw Present Mic avatar is getting punch in the face by a Video Conduit multiple times. In which the said pixelated Conduit is wearing a black Kevlar vest, a SGE 150 gas mask, black combat boots and a black riot helmet over there head as the Conduit is wearing a blue, tight jumpsuit. When the faux terrorist done kicking Present Mic's avatar that is on the ground, the said Conduit hands glowing brightly and blasted him off from the screen with a gigantic blue beam out of his palms. In which bold, gold words says GAME OVER appeared.

"May I ask a question!?" Gulping to myself that we're going to fight Conduits who are pretending to be terrorists, this is going to be hard of what I've thought that we're going to fight experience people. Before my mind can ramble in strategies of working in solo or joining alongside a group to fight these Faux Terrorists, I heard someone got up from his seat and raised his hand to see a neatly, welled person in a sandy suit. Wearing eyeglasses, his black hair is well-trimmed and his face shown extreme seriousness within the dark. Giving a hint that he might be going overboard and being overzealous about this.

"Okay! Let out your question Examinee!" One of the lights turns on for us to see him clearly. He pulled out a paper in his right hand and starts to point on the print closely.

"On the printout, there are four types of villains besides the faux terrorists. If that's a misprint, then U.A, the most prominent school in Japan, should be ashamed of that foolish mistake as well tricking us on working alongside with S.C.D campers! We examinees and the campers besides us are here in this place because we wish to be molded into exemplary heroes. Can you elaborate what will the Faux Conduit Terrorists do in the urban environment? Also, you over there with the curly hair!" slightly jolted up when his finger pointed at me and heard Marvin muttering to himself quietly in which I heard calling him a _faggot_ in absolute toxicity as he spoke in Japanese. I pointed myself if he's asking me and surprise that Marvin can speak in fluent Japanese.

"You've been muttering this whole time. It's distracting! If you are here for pleasure, I suggest you should leave-and to the green haired camper!" Watching him points his finger to Marvin, resulting him to angrily snarl at the overzealous Examinee. In return, he extended his birdie at him, telling him to fuck off and leave him alone. But the overzealous peer starts to aggravate Marvin's attitude even more.

"You shouldn't call someone a faggot without knowing their sexual orientation first and shouldn't be rude to others who are talking!" Pushing Marvin to his limits now, he shot up from his seat and started to shout at him in unspeakable rage.

"Okay then you retarded overzealous fuck, how about I shove your goddamn glasses right up your own ass and teaching you to keep your opinions to yourself! So here's one thing I have to say: I have Freedom Of Speech bitch!" Before Marvin can insult him more and heard him spoke in perfect Japanese which is sort of a surprise for me, Present Mic interrupted him to calm the snarling Conduit down before he can make a scene here.

"Camper Lenus Peste aka Marvin, can you please calm down or do you want to get drop out from S.C.D campground to do your toxic behavior here?!" Hearing Present Mic's voice, Marvin or Lenus Peste calm down when Mic threatens him with expulsion. He silently seated back to his chair and still holding his grudge towards the guy with the glasses. While Chel snickered to herself in glee of Marvin's own embarrassment and Clive patted his back to calm his nerves which it doesn't help where I heard him grumbly snarl maliciously under his lips. Giving me an impression that he might legitimately murder someone if he has the chance to do so.

"You know what? I really like that Conduit than the other freaks surrounding him." I heard Kacchan who stare at Marvin with positive views of him for standing up against the guy with the glasses, he grins at him excitedly and having a new rival to deal with. Thinking about it, I nervously fidget that I might have two possible Kacchans to deal with now.

"Alright then Examinee Number 7111 and a very informative question you asked. The fourth villain we have in stock is worth zero points. This Faux Villain is more of an obstacle than an opponent so to say. There's one of them in every battle center. An obstacle that will go crazy in narrow spaces, it's not impossible to defeat this villain but it's not worth of your time since it doesn't give you points. I recommend to flee from it unless if you want be mauled by it or get targeted by the Faux Terrorists while you're busy fighting the humongous thing." As I stop thinking about my blonde explosive childhood friend who has a short fuse. I carefully listen on the Faux Terrorist and their tactics will be. As the screen changes to see Conduits in black Silhouettes, where a number below them says 2X in pixelated, bold black.

"For the Faux Terrorists, they will strike with no warning. So watch your back on alleyway corners or somewhere you don't suspect them to attack. If you are down for good from them, you the campers and examinees will fail this exam! So be on your toes and stay very cautious of your surroundings. I will say this again: those Faux Terrorists are based on teamwork than fighting them alone. As these second year campers are no pushovers and aren't afraid to use their all on you. Even though their multiply points are tempting, but please, don't get ignorant because of it. By the way. Exactly at ten minutes, a specially trained S.C.D official will appear that quadruple your points to the max. But for the catch, this guy is extremely hard to be taken down and is wearing a special type of suit that makes this person nearly indestructible. So be very careful when ten minutes are up or you might get screwed over by this guy as he's hardcore! So my suggestion again: FLEE!" Everyone nervously whispered when he mentioned their new predicament in this exam, for I heard both campers and examinees quietly spoke among themselves.

" _This whole thing feels like a video game."_

" _Yeah but those Conduit freaks will be joining alongside with us and we have to be careful when we're facing those tough Faux Terrorists if we want to pass this exam without getting screwed over by them."_

" _God damn, I heard about those second year Video Conduit campers back at New Empire City. They are nerdy as hell, clever in tactics and tough to beat."_

Gulping to myself that I might encounter those highly trained campers in my exam, Present Mic continue his lecture and giving us inspirational quote of the school's motto.

"Finally, I'll give you kiddies a present. Our school motto! A certain hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said: _A true hero is someone who overcomes life's misfortunes. Go beyond: PLUS ULTRA!"_ After that small inspirational speech, the screen behind him went all flashy with big golden words saying Plus Ultra.

Oh boy, this is going to be tough for me…

* * *

 **[Battle Center B]**

Riding on the grey bus that's filled with Quirk Examinees, I nervously sat down on my chair and rubbing my arms to cope with my nervousness. What happen if I mess up and my two superpowers go haywire? Does it require using emotions to activate One For All? Will my Quirk show my Conduit side to everyone here which they will pick on me because I am a Conduit all of the sudden who hid amongst them? So many possibilities, so many disasters I can think of that ruin my path of becoming a hero.

Adjusting my cyan colored tracksuit, I felt the bus jolted in a halt to see we arrive at a giant concrete wall which inside contains a densely urban city. Next to us on our right, I spotted a blue bus with the S.C.D bird log imprinted on each side of the giant hulky transportation vehicle to see Conduit campers stepping out from the bus's stairs. When all the Examinees saw our superpower counterparts, they have a rather…mix opinions about them.

" _Yup, those freaks are here indeed. Goddamn this institution."_

" _Hmmm, they could be good allies but I am not so sure ever since their Conduit brethren bomb a Pro Hero building."_

" _Well this is going to be interesting to work alongside with them."_

Listening in of what the Examinees has a say about them. I heard the bus door's creak loudly and turn back to see our bus's entrance door is open which all the Examinees begin to exited out from the bus in an orderly fashion. So getting up from my chair, I got in the line and walking down the stairs of the bus I was in.

Feeling the fresh air blowing through us and the clear blue sky above us, the Conduit Campers stood next besides us at our right while the Quirk Examinees standing left next to them. As both of the Examinees and Initiate Campers stare at each other in distrust and the air of hostility becomes bigger by the second. By which, I saw Kacchan walks up to the green haired Conduit name Marvin, or Lenus when Present Mic called out his true name, in a cocky like smile.

"Hey, hey Mr. Loud Mouth Freak! Nice burn on that bitchy dork that really pisses me off when he keeps talking. I really like you Americans in spite of you eating fuck tons of damn hamburgers and making shit loads of fat people in your country." For Marvin, his head angrily turn to Kacchan with a hateful stare. As he spoke out in the most toxicity tone I ever heard. Making me think he could rivals Kacchan's aggressive attitude in which both of them aren't pleasant to hang around with.

"Yeah, so what about it you little bitch Japanese fag? What? You scared that we nuke your damn country to hell? How about you shut the fuck up and keep your own thoughts to yourself faggot!" As both of them insultingly make fun of their countries, I saw the girl name Chel step up and still making that cold smile creeping across her face. Knowing full well she will try to make both of them a lot angrier than before.

"Oh what a fine Chow Chow I found here. How about you keep barking at my retarded Bostonian friend over here as both of you can be two angry best friends!" Watching Chel insulting Kacchan when he called him a fluffy lion dog when she step next to Marvin in which the scowling Conduit glared at her. My old childhood friend snarls at her in rage of why she called him a dog in the first place.

"Who the hell are you and who are you calling me a dog you Conduit freak bitch!?" Hearing Chel sadistically laughs while her beanie orb is bouncing around her head in joyful glee, she looks back at Kacchan with a mischievous smile widening across her face with a cold aura surrounding her very being. Making everyone including her campers, except for Clive and Marvin, to shiver in frostbite as the temperature around us suddenly dropped out of nowhere. As she enjoys Kacchan's angry reaction towards her and amused of his colorful words spoken to her like she's craving for more attention. Giving her now twisted smile than her mischievous smile she expressed.

"Oh boo ho! The owner of his Chow Chow has gone rogue and you fluffy haired Chow Chow with the temper of a Chow Chow should put in a leash! Along getting garishly bitch slap by Marvin over here to learn who the bitch is!" As she continuously insult Kacchan saying he is a dog by his temper and his puffy hair. Both Kacchan and Marvin angrily glare at the mischievous Conduit's comments.

"Okay then, how about you shut the hell up bitch!" Interestingly, Kacchan and Marvin spoke simultaneously at the smiling Chel as the two rudest people I ever known stare at each other in wonder. Afterwards, they dastardly smile each other in rivalry and making an unstable friendship of how similar they are. Thinking about it, I begin to sweat heavily of knowing both of them can pick on me to do their new sense of unity to do their common attitude.

"Oi! Calm yourself you three, this here exam is design for us Examinees and Campers to get in our respected grounds, not to fight over trivia things. So let's get our heads up in the game. By the way, here you go Marvin to awaken your Aspect." As the Hawaiian fellow name Clive step between the three who are about to throw down in any second. His hands are extending away to face them on signalling those three to stop. Pacifying the situation all together before it gets ugly.

After he separate the three from fighting. The tall Hawaiian guy then grab something under his robe to pull out a clear bottle of pure vodka in his left hand. Tossing the pure poisonous drink at an arc to Marvin, for he perfectly catch it by the neck in his right palm. Wait a minute, isn't he too young to drink and especially straight up vodka which is mostly pure alcohol?

"Wait, Marvin. Aren't you too young to drink alcohol and isn't forbidden to carry drinks like that in campus?" After saying that, he gave me a dirty look and scowl furiously of my presumptuous statement that he is going to drink it.

"Fuck no! Alcohol taste like ass and I'm not going to drink it. For example, like this!" In a mere second, his left palm burst and emitting out a sickly looking cloud which look like it might choke you to death by the miasmic gassy appearance alone. Giving out a pestilence and deadly look to it, either it can knock out a person or gassing them to death just in mere seconds. Looking up, his green hair is now emitting out a deadly looking gas in each strains of his hair.

"You see kid, my Conduit Aspect power is Poison. You can either call it miasma, toxic, knockout gas or whatever the fuck you Japs call your poison. For this bottle poison is a requirement to fuel me in my dire needs." After explaining of what his Conduit Manipulation Trait is. Marvin's left hand glowed bright green as the cork of the bottle suddenly burst out and a stream of pure alcohol swims into Marvin's gassy hand, consuming the liquid poison all entirely in just a second. When the stream of floating alcohol was gone, the Vodka bottle in his hand is now transparently clear with zero trace of alcohol in it. Just a clear bottle he is now carrying. Staring back at his left hand, the cloud that's emitting out of his hand has grown bigger and giving out a deadly pestilence look.

"If there's anything toxic or harmful for humans to consume, either natural or artificial, my power will immediately eat that poison and measuring the said poison of how lethal or nonlethal it can be to humans, either knocking them out or straight up murdering them by one whiff from the smell. You get the idea right traitor?" For a S.C.D camper, that type of power sounds really dangerous if you ask me. It could probably fit the Blood Brotherhood's bill of such vile description he made of himself…or Kacchan. For I saw a black vein appearing under his neck and felt a sickly vibe radiating out of him. For I felt his hatred towards everyone he sees, his antipathy, his scornful view on man. Making me believe he wants to gas everybody he hates and recreate a German war crime here, despairing that there's no hope for man in this world.

In the end of his sentence, what does he mean I am a traitor to him?

While I processing and memorizing the information that Marvin informs me on his Aspect Power, I heard footsteps coming besides me to see a blonde haired Examinee who is twinkling like crazy and making the most flamboyant like smile as if you want to punch him in the face for being so pretentious like hell. Around his waist, he is carrying a belt with a blue orb in center. Is it for fashion sense or utilizing his Quirk more efficiently?

"Merde! How rude of you Conduit creatures with zero sense of elegance-!" Before he can finish his sentence, an icicle went flying pass by his head like a speeding bullet. Almost closely landed on his forehead but instead grazing his skin and cutting some of his sparkly blonde hair. Causing him to sweat tremendously and shaking out of fear. But his sparkly face remains unchanged.

"Hey wannabe spineless Frenchie, how about you remain quiet or do you want an icicle going straight up to your brain you inferior sub-human?" In a flick of her fingers, her entire arms are submerged in snow and ice. As the temperature in this area suddenly drops to sub-zero level, for I felt the air becomes so cold that my body begin to shake for warmth. It has gotten so cold that both of the Campers and the Examinees begin huddle together to avoid hypothermia. Also, did she call him a sub-human?

Looking down, I saw pure white snow beginning to pile up on the ground from a miniature blizzard that surrounded Chel and icicle like spears shut out from the snowy floor. In which the said spears are made out of out of pure ice. Looking back to her, her grin has grown worse which she's giving out a Joker like smile and laughing out manically like this is actually funny. It didn't stop there. Her appearance change dramatically in which her pale skin becomes deadly grey, under her eyes starting to form tear like ice and the white markings on her bangs starting to spread as half of her brown hair is slowly becoming snow white. The veins on her wrists become unhealthily pure black like something has corrupted her blood vessels. Finally, she is radiating out a cold menacing vibe from her and giving us the impression that she's the Ice Queen who enjoys your suffering.

"Come now Chel, we discuss this before of not going overboard with your Sub-Zero level powers of making everything into ice or snow. So please…I'll burn your goddamn creation down for forcing me on protecting these lowly degenerates!" Looking back at Clive, his once carefree appearance and his brotherly warm smile that plastered across his face is then turn into a raging maniacal bull that is lit on fire. As his sudden change of mood made his arms turn into intense heat and flames starts to spit out of his palms like volcanic cinder. Looking up, his hair is lit in orange fire and the strains of hair are dancing wildly like they want to burn anyone who is next to him.

Suddenly, I felt the ground starts to shake so violently. It feels like a volcano eruption is happening right now! After couple of seconds of a miniature earthquake, a huge crack on the ground split open and pops out of it are massive molted burning lava leaking out on the soil, causing a lot of smoke and producing gassy sulfur in the air. Making the campers who are near Clive start to cough furiously and difficult to breathe to do the sulfur that the lava is creating.

When he brought the lava onto the Earth's surface, the snow and ice around us immediately melts into water till it evaporates into the air by the high temperatures. Unfortunately for us, he is radiating out so much heat from his very body that it made us sweat like crazy by Clive's lava manipulating abilities or his pyrokinesis at his palm of his hands as the fire starting to slowly spread to his arms to hair. Like Chel, his appearance changes horribly where I saw his lips made a bloodthirsty scowl, black veins slowly appearing at his skull to neck and his golden-orange eyes turn into red-orange color, revealing his true demonic-self to everyone. I felt an uneasy aura around him like he came straight out of hell and a demon who wants vengeance against humanity for their sins. In short, he's absolutely livid!

After melting the snow and ice while having a sudden fit of rage along the chance of giving us hyperthermia which my tracksuit is covered in moist of my sweat, the lava below us retract backs down and the soil closing up when his palms clapped together. After he clapped his hands for a few seconds, the flames on his arms and hair slowly begins to extinguish. For his mood randomly shifted back to his calmer, relax-self including the black veins on head to neck faded away, his eye return back golden and making his usual warm smile. Almost making me believe he might have a mood swing problem or a mental disorder he's experiencing.

Staring at these three misfits who I thought are harmless at first glance, are letting out a dangerous aura in them. In which each of them are giving out different yet deadly vibes around them. Where one who is deprived of hope, one who is straight up insane and the other is letting out pure burning rage. While they are showing off their powers, I felt their minds and powers are corrupted to the edge. Detecting there's no trace of purity or any sense of virtue in them to uphold their humanity. Thinking of why they are Campers in the first place instead of joining the Blood Brotherhood ranks with that sort of infamous vibe they're making?

"Further ado, let's focus on what we're doing or else my temper will burst again to incinerate anyone who is next to me. So let's do this!" Rubbing his hands and the fire on his hair finally dissipates. The other two Conduits who are besides him then stop emitting out their Conduit aspects out of their body and their former appearance are returning back to normal. As the deadly veins on their skin are gone and the pale look they formerly have return back to full color. While they're readying themselves for combat, the Campers who are behind them and the Examinees in front of me shiver in horror of what they've perform here.

" _Holy hell! Did you see what they just did?"_

" _Fuck. I recognize their sudden change of appearance. I believe they're reaching to Infamous status. By all means, why the heck they are here in the first place?"_

" _Man, these three really are freaks but I don't want to tangle with them in combat like they can kill us in one hit."_

Heard everyone nervously whisper of how menacing they look and their infamous aura they are giving out from their very souls. What would make them so dreadfully horrifying and how did they change their karmic appearance so drastically with ease? Importantly, where did they come from and why are they here in the first place to be campers? What motivates them to be part of the S.C.D organization in the first place?

"Okay, start!" With so many questions flooding my head of whom these three are that their mental state could rival with the Blood Brotherhood's mental health. Zoning out, I didn't notice all of my possible classmates and camper allies are running at the opened door. Couple of seconds later, I snap out of my muttering and realize the exam already started!

Watching everyone run straight into the city, I panic and chase after them that they're going to hog all the points for themselves. But now my worst fear is resurfacing back again that my Examinee peers would know that I am a Conduit if I reveal my powers in plain sight! So I got to be extra careful when using my electric powers near the Examinees along hiding my inherited Quirk to my Conduit peers so they wouldn't give me the funny eyes. Other words, this is going to be hard to joggle both of my powers and concealing my superpower duality to the two super powered groups who are vastly different.

Running through the streets and passing through buildings to buildings to find myself a faux villain. In just my luck, my head pulse again to see two-wait, four are coming after me as they are breaking through countless walls of a nearby building at my right when I see their electric circuits flowing inside of them.

Leaping to my left hastily, the wall at my right crushingly burst open with a grey dust cloud covering the robots' appearances briefly. As I suspected, four mechanical green robots appeared when the dust settled down and all of them are pointing their sharp claws at me with their robotic voices spoke simultaneously.

" **[Target sighted: ERROR! ELECTRIC ANOMALY DETECTED! Protocol: examinee safety procedure program disabled. KILL!]"**

After processing my mind of what they said. My electric powers might attract their sensors to me and making their programmed minds go frenzy of my presence. Sadly, I was surrounded by Examinees and Campers near me as it's not a good idea to reveal my powers to both groups. So what would I do in this situation?!

"Hey bots, fetch!" Before I can formulate a plan of action for me, four sharp icicles went flying pass my head that is a size of javelin spear. Watching the spears implanted and tearing through into the center of their metal jagged chest as the icicles fired off like the speed of a bullet which their insides are shredded by the high penetrating velocity. Looking more closely of where the icicles penetrated at, some of the robots' electric wires are flying everywhere and black oil spilling out of their chassis by the sheer damage that the spear made. Combining the cut wires that are still running with electricity and the oil that looks quite flammable that's inches away from touching the expose circuits, the bots are then spontaneously combust into orange blazing flames. Following behind a loud BOOM ringing within my eardrums as a cloud of black soot covered the metal scorched remains.

Turning behind me who fired those icicles and knowing full well who created those icy spears. It is no other than Chel and giving out her Cheshire like grin to me while cold-heartedly snickers to herself like she enjoys destroying them for the fun and giggles of it. With her hair fully turn into snowy white like a blizzard, her skin become deadly grey as if she is the undead and that unholy aura of insanity I felt back at the starting entrance which is radiating out of her. After silently snickering to herself, she callously cackles in enjoyment of the destruction she made here with an insane look in her eye.

"Glad I save you traitor. How about this time I wouldn't help you and I really need to head back to my pack before they enjoy all the fun without me! So goodbye and use your quirk powers for once you liar!" After she called me a liar and a traitor, her body transforms into a white snowflake mist and flown into the air quickly, emitting out a trail of white snow in the ground.

"SEVENTEEN MINUTES!" Seventeen minutes-oh crap! I forget I didn't score at all and not getting any points from staring!

Focusing and not hesitating anymore. I run to find any nearby robots or terrorists who are hiding in any building corners. But my head pulsed again to detect all of the robots are immediately being taken one by one. The only ones who are ripe for the taking are the faux terrorists. But the group of Examinees and Campers are having a difficult time on taking those guys down as they are still standing.

To give it a visual example, I see their electric neurons in their nervous systems and I can perfectly see them straight through the buildings. Unfortunately, I have to witness the Examinees and Campers getting their ass handed by the second year Campers as Present Mic wasn't lying about them being the best. For I see Campers getting subdued by fake terrorists on the ground while Quirks and Examinees try to rescue them by charging straight at them with no tactics at all. Unluckily again, they…well, sadly failed when I saw the Video Conduits raising their palms at them and then later hearing a lot of loud screams echoing down at the streets. I can't see what the Video Conduits are shooting out from their palms but it is sure as heck sounds painful enough to actually feel their pain out there.

Slapping myself, I remain focus and concentrate to find myself a bot to destroy. Running, I look around the streets to see more remains of destroyed metal scrapes on the ground. Meaning that's not a good sign for me. Panicking, I look around for a bot that is worth any points but there is none in this area!

Come on! Come on! Come one! I just need one point to get into U.A!

* * *

 **[Surveillance Room]**

"Ah Nedzu, you mad genius! This is either the best or worst idea you have ever conceived of!" Staring at the many screens in the computer mainframe area to surveillance all the kids who are fighting, Nedzu has the great idea on grouping the new campers with their new potential examinees. Sure, it seems both of them want to murder each other for petty things at the start but they are now starting to work together when we throw in the campers' cooperation test in the mix. Which they need to fight off the best fighters who are acting as fake terrorists, knowing if they can work together and not fucking around in there if they don't want to get their asses kicked by them.

Sitting at the opposite of Nedzu who is behind me in this dark room, I stare at the big screen and watching all the kids kicking ass within the city. There are some kids who successfully subdue the fake terrorists while the others…let's just say they failed this exam to do them being extremely cocky on taking them on their own. For the blonde boy name Katsuki though, he seems smart enough to avoid them despite of him having a short fuse in his temper.

"Thanks Delsin, having the U.A staff and S.C.D members spectating this special event sure is fun and something fresh than throwing in plain old robots over and over again. So…what about those three interesting misfit camper kids that might be members of the Blood Brotherhood to do their extreme behaviors?" Oh, them…I remember they were former members of the Blood Brotherhood who calls them Auschwitz Squad aka the Blood Brotherhood's Leg-Breakers to Death Squad to betrayers when they become campers on redeeming themselves. Thinking about them, my lips frown when I learn of their tragic yet brutal history of how they become the most efficient kill squad in the Brotherhood.

"Oh…those misfits, let's just say they're former Brotherhood's Death Squad who are efficiently doing their jobs on taking out certain undesirable groups that deem them trouble. As the three kids specialize in certain roles when the Brotherhood tasks them with something like murdering, interrogate or burning evidence, like incinerating people alive. Example, Lenus Peste aka Marvin, he's the pseudo-leader of the pack as his Aspect specialize in knocking people out or gassing them to death quickly by a small sniff from his poison or touching his pool of acid. Making a quick, easy genocide that the Brotherhood deems some people as degenerates, inferior sub-humans or anyone who betrays them like if it's a German concentration camp." Rehearsing my memory on Lenus Peste history, he is a Nazi. I mean he's actually a Nazi who really hates anyone who isn't a Conduit to them or seeing a traitor to his kind for supporting Quirk users in general.

Learning his history back at Boston, his parents are horrible. He's constantly being bullied by Quirk kids when they thought of him as Quirkless and then getting kidnapped by an anti-Conduit group called the Purists at the age of five when he showed his powers. As the Purist Organization is everywhere in North America during that time while later getting detained in D.U.P prison when the D.U.P raided one of their hideouts, making his mind extremely warped during his constant isolation and torture, making his own conclusion that all man deserve to die. As all non-Conduit humans are evil. In which I recall a certain Nazi Philosopher of calling all men are evil, giving him a severe case of superiority complex and serious anger issues to others. At the same time, he got busted out alongside with Chel when they fleet to the cold woods.

Unluckily for the Purists, they were outright gone nine years ago until the D.U.P records revealed that all of the Purists members got their heads exploded out of nowhere like their brains had just burst spontaneously when the D.U.P forces stormed into their secret compounds holding imprisoned Conduits. Making me believe that the Purists are the stepping stones for the rise of the Blood Brotherhood organization to do their horrible treatment on Conduits when they got captured by them. Like torture, rapes and all kinds of nasty things that the Purists brewed up for them to make the Conduit situation much worse. Especially when karma bites them in the ass as their Purist leader's head instantaneously got exploded by psychic powers.

"Next is Chell Skaði Talvi aka Chel, she is the interrogator, torturer and the Laughing Octopus or the Joker in the Auschwitz Squad. Back at Alaska at the age of four, she and her parents got kidnapped by the Purists. As they were brutally tortured by them who they believe she and her parents are suspected Conduits while little Chel watches them getting beaten, her mother getting violently molested and later mutilating their bodies in a slow, agonizing process. Scarring her mind forever and scream during the cold blizzard night at Alaska, where no one heard her pleas. Later, they demanded her to enjoy this or she will suffer the same fate as her parents, making her of what she is today, like that…" Pointing at the screen to give an example of where Chel was at and making my own skin crawl from watching her. Of what I saw is...brutal.

As all of the S.C.D members and U.A staff frozenly shock at what Chel is doing. She manically laughs and her blue, frozen dead eyes widen in twisted joy when she grabs hold onto a number two faux villain robot on the ground while she repeatedly stabs it over and over again with no sign of stopping at all. Making her laughter vile and heinously cruel in each second when she calmly sits on it while her legs are crossed with an icicle like dagger in her left hand she's carrying. Puncturing and stabbing the metal chassis with no hint of mercy in her face. Meaning she really needs a psychiatric help…like bad. But I am a little worried that she might murder them to do her severe mental state.

"Furthermore after she escapes during the cold winter of December from Curdun Cay, she met a Brotherhood member in the dense forest and offers her to be a torturer to the former Purist members after most of their prominent Purist organization members got their heads exploded by the Brotherhood's leader's mind bending abilities as she happily agrees in some kind of sadistic payback of what they did to her parents. For she gutted them alive while she laughs out of their suffering for making her suffer, enjoying the same way of what the Purists did to her family. As she butchered and torturing her victims in her unspeakable enjoyment." Cringing my lips when I read of her official biography file and learning of how she is mentally insane as hell. I would probably be like her if I was in her shoes, making me glad that the D.U.P isn't brutal like that when they first showed up to my tribe.

You know after reading about her, I felt some kind of respect for the D.U.P authority in spite of them locking up Conduits or crippling anyone in pain who doesn't give them their information fast. But they don't outright murder them slowly in the brink of death or going beyond the definition of cruel punishment unlike the Purists which their methods are pure barbarity compare to the D.U.P. So I would give them credit for it. So time to read the last member of the Auschwitz Squad, Tito Maverick aka Clive, the incinerator, the tank and the muscle man of the group with a conflicted personality disorder he has. Which his mind can horribly changes from a really nice guy to a mad fucking bull that is ready to rip your head off in a mere second from out of nowhere, almost mistaking him as a heir of Pele to do his splitting personality with his hot temper.

"Finally Tito Maverick aka Clive, he is the incinerator who burns the remains of victims that Chel tortured and burning some of their victims alive out of spontaneous rage. He lives in Hawaii at a small town near a volcano before, you guess it again! The Purists came and ruin everyone's day as they shoot everyone in sight. Clive who was around six during the time, saw his parents were rapidly got shot by bullets. Seeing the injustice of his parents' deaths, his Conduit Gene is awaken and causing a huge volcanic eruption at the nearby volcano. Burning all of the Purists in sight and well…accidentally murdering the townies in the process, resulting in his dual personality he is having. He would probably be a S.C.D member if we exist during that time, but unluckily for us, the Brotherhood found him and making his temper issues worsen." This kid is rather interesting as he can be nice but outright furious in a split second.

"When the Brotherhood got them together at the age of seven, they are known as Auschwitz Squad. A dangerous team of professional killers on taking out important targets in the Brotherhood's hit list or causing tremendous terror within the public by their countless massacre throughout different countries. Making them the most wanted criminals in Earth, even though they fight in such a young age. I am really surprise they become campers to do a certain legendary Conduit on convincing them to abandon their ways when they got their asses kicked by him." Looking back at my seat of where Cole is standing. He is wearing his Scoutmaster Assistant uniform and standing next to Williams coolly. He sure has charismatic ways on convincing people in spite of their ideological differences...which is a surprise for me.

"My goodness, they really have a rough life. Still, how are you going to redeem them when I know who they are and the ones who murdered the well-recognized Pro Heroes throughout the world? You know what I am saying, giving them unsavory deaths to show terror in the public as a message?" Knowing what Nedzu is talking about, the Auschwitz Squad have a history of brutally torturing well known Quirk Heroes to their deaths and showing off their mangled, naked remains in major cities for the many citizens to witness. When the world saw these incidents, it causes a huge uproar and terror towards Conduits as a whole. Including Nedzu here who is having second thoughts of them when he learns they are the ones that cause the massive hysteria throughout the years and responsible for the brutal murders of Pro Heroes.

Sighing tirelessly and rubbing my temples to figure out of how I should rehabilitate these three messed up kids and making society forgive them of what they've did in the past. It's going to be a tricky unless someone can guide them to the good path. Pfft, yeah right that would happen. Seeing their kill count is around at thousands and their warped mind is so beyond fucked to be mentally healed, I doubt they can be redeemed of their scarred state they are in. Just hope Cole knows what he is doing or I'll kick them out from camp to do their criminal history.

Looking back at the kid name Izuku at the screen, he looks like he's panicking and isn't showing his Conduit powers or his recently established Quirk that All-Might has informed me during the night. It looks like he's scared to show either of them to his two different types of peers, undecided if he should be a S.C.D camper or a student to U.A. Better he makes a decision quickly or he wouldn't pass this exam at all.

"Anyways before I have second thoughts on those former Brotherhood members, who would be the lucky Conduit who is going to ruin everyone's day? By the way, where's Eugene in this facility as I don't see him anywhere?" Oh, you will find out soon little guy. As this special finale will happen!

"Oh you will see Nedzu of what's going to happen next. So…Kiko! Would you mind announce our special terrorist into the battlefield to wreck everyone's good mood?!" Turning to Kiko who has a black set of headphones over her hazelnut hair, she taps at the microphone near her lips and telling our special Conduit to get ready for battle.

"Testing, testing! One, two, three! Get ready for combat and see if these kids can withstand you!" Oh boy! Here comes the fun!

* * *

 **[Izuku]**

Sprinting through the streets and detecting if there's any more robots in this area. I was about to lose hope that I can't enter U.A in this state I am in since most of the bots are already been taken.

"AHHH!" About to fall into despair, I then heard a loud, painful scream echo at a nearby alleyway at my right. So stopping my tracks to see what it was. My head pulse again to see many people lying on the ground and three individuals standing on their feet. Speaking of neurons, their nervous system is absolutely blood red and the electricity in their frontal lobe is lacking any kind of activity. Knowing who could it be, I jog towards the alleyway and inaudibly lean on a wall so the three people who are standing on their feet wouldn't see me.

Cautiously tilting my head at the entrance to see who they are, I shot my head back away instinctively when a sharp icicle went flying pass by my skull, slightly grazing my left temple with some drip of pure red blood spilling out from my minor cut.

"I know you are hiding over there Jap! Get over here and face us like a S.C.D slave you are!" Heard Marvin's livid voice echo out from the alleyway, they are fully aware that I am here. So giving up the stealth factor I tactfully plan for, I step out from the wall and facing directly of where the three infamous campers are standing at. Below them are blue suited Conduits with riot gear equipment are down for the count along heavily wounded.

Staring at them, their Scout uniforms and faces are all bloody. Looking down on the ground, I saw four heavily injured Faux Terrorists on the ground breathing, indicating they are alive. Observing of their critical condition, I see the many sharp icicles sticking at their limbs, burn marks on their expose skin and their faces turning green when I smell a noxious gas in the air. Sicken of what they did here. I saw some of the downed victims are heavily stabbed to death in the chest area. Knowing who's the culprit on making those lethal lacerations, I turn to Chel who is holding a very sharpen yet bloodied icicle dagger in her left hand and pointed to me in glee with her improvise blade. Their appearance went back to their unhealthy and intimidating look as their skin turned absolutely grey like they are almost dead, black veins appearing on their flesh that looks extremely unnatural and that impulsive aura they are making that would make you tremble in fear by their presence. Staring in terror of what I've saw, I heard Chel spoke first in pure sadism.

"So you have the guts to follow us isn't kid? You could just walk away and do whatever you Quirk Examinees do! Besides, why did you go into our camp in the first place? Harass us? I don't think so faker!" In a blinding speed, she leaps at me with her dagger in hand as she viciously slashes at my chest. In a miraculous stroke of luck, the blade is nearly inches away from cutting my flesh when I lean back, only to see some of my track suit got slightly torn open by her precise cuts while she's laughing crazily.

As my rip track suit is exposed to reveal some of my muscled bare chest, I look back at them in readiness when my graze wound at my temple is fully healed by my rapid healing abilities from my Conduit Gene. Only leaving left is a scar.

"What's with you guys?! I mean, why did you take them down so brutally and isn't illegal for you attack an Examinee or Camper just like that?!" Asking of why they brutally take down the second year campers and Chel is attacking me so openly while dodging her knife made out of ice. Marvin toxically replied back with his palms spouting out gassy poison that's drifting into the air. Tightly gripping his fingers and pointing his fists at me, he swiftly opens his palms and releasing out a gigantic green flying gas at me.

"Do I give a shit about you and them?! You were at camp, you were at the exam with those inferior Quirk fuckers and you followed us? Now you really starting to piss my off of what you are hiding from us!" Sidestepping to my left when a flurry of green gas that looks hazardous that's inch away from my face and jumping back to avoid Chel's knife that's almost lunge at my stomach. I heard rumbling under my feet to see a crack is forming!

Felt a sudden tectonic shake on the ground, I quickly jump away from the small earthquake to see red-orange lava starting oozing out on the cement floor rapidly. Instantly, the lava starts to float out of the ground and a stream of hot melted rocks went flying at me! Feeling the raging heat almost melting my skin and making me sweat like a waterfall from the unbearable heat!

Dodging all of the gassy green orbs that is a size of a human, watching out where Chel is about to stab me and avoiding the ground where lava is flying out at me. Why the heck did the S.C.D let them join to be campers in the first place and why are they acting so evil to me?! To make things worse, when Chel is close to my distance and about to strike at my opening for an opportune stabbing, her blade is almost inch close to my skin. I thought I would die from this but a miracle and a curse happened.

Before she can sink her cold knife into my warm flesh of my shoulder neck, a loud boom followed with a large dust cloud came at our left side of the alleyway. Resulting in Chel getting interrupted and flew away to the opposite side of the wall. As she violently smack onto the right side of the brick wall by the intense force from the explosion has made. Hitting at the back of her head and making humongous cracks on the red pavement including her blood dripping out of her forehead. To make sure if she's okay, my head pulse again to check if she's still alive. Fortunately or unfortunately, I see her neurons are operating fine, meaning she survived from that blast although heavily injured when her body got slammed into the brick wall like a cartoonish comic book character.

Turning to the explosion of who made that. I saw blue flickering images and binary numbers flying everywhere. Within the dust cloud, I see a suit with blue lights of static images and numbers radiating out from it, seeing the hexagon shape design and inner lights behind the casings.

"Well, well, well! Looks like you gravely hurt my campers that I train them so hard on making the best players here. Looks like you screwed them up real time and I'm pretty mad about it." Out of dust clouds to see a pretty well build dude and who looks like a nerd at the same time. He has a well-combed sandy blond hair and square, black glasses over his eyes. On his suit, I see varieties of video game advertisements like Heavens Hellfire and logos of well-known video game companies plastered across his body. Underneath it, I see light blue shell casings all over his spandex like armor suit.

Distracted by his sudden appearance, I heard a cough below me to see a camper who notices the stranger and gleefully look at him in hope.

" _Archangel Eugene Sims Sir! This-Ack! These guys fuck us real hard when we try to subdue them. But we got fucked up real hard man!"_ Hearing the camper dryly whisper and having a Danish accent to the-wait…did he say Eugene Sims? Oh no!

Recalling a well-known S.C.D member who is part of the top circle of organization and extremely famous among Gamers around the world in spite of him being a Conduit, he is Eugene Sims! The Archangel of the Video Conduits and a famous E-sport professional player of all times! Gulping to myself deeply, this is not good for them or me when he thinks I am part of this. At this time, I look back to see Chel slowly getting out from the brick hole she made and bleeding pretty badly from the concussion she had. But she is still standing while losing her smile in the end as she dangerously glared at him. Seeing all the destroyed bricks scattered across the floor, seeing she's bleeding out of her skull. I immediately know she's pretty angry right now.

As Eugene looks down at the Video Conduit who is still breathing, he turns his head to the others who are unconscious but badly hurt by those three infamous like campers. Couple of seconds of staring, he silently stares at us four in an unsettling glare.

" _Can-can you fuck them up for us sir…?"_ The Camper, who is slipping into unconsciousness, pleads for him to fight us. After he said that in utmost desperation, he fell from the ground and remains quiet in the remainder of the scene as he's knockout from the blood lost. As Eugene remain silent until he starts cracking his fingers. Meaning we are going to fight a top S.C.D member and he looks pretty piss now of what happened here.

"Well, seeing how you treat my Gaming Campers. I'll give you some advice." In a flick of his fingers like Chel, a glowing blue great sword materializes in his left hand that is inscribed with strange Nordic runes at the edge of his blade. Radiating out with blue hologram squares as well with ones and zeroes floating out in the air. Addition, his fancy sword is cartoonishly long like it's a flag pole in his hand.

"If you hurt my favorite campers, you'll suffer." When he said that, he sprouted out translucent angelic wings behind him that are glowing bright blue with white blue holograms radiating out of his digital feathery wings. Emitting out pure holiness in them like he is a major boss we are fighting in a video game.

"If you made them suffer from your powers on doing inhumane things, you will suffer!" In an instance, his eyes are glowing bright blue and around his head formed a golden bright halo that shines upon his virtue. As his body now radiating out many square holograms and numbers frequently, giving out a heroic and righteous vibe from his soul like a true hero would have.

"Like a certain Video Game skeleton would say. You four kids are gonna' have a bad time with me!" After saying that, he is then engulfed in bright blue hologram lights and out came a shiny, humongous armor he is wearing that is trimmed with gold lines and shine in sliver like he's a Dark Souls' character!

"For that… **I WILL SMITE THEE! RECALL!"** Stomping his right foot on the ground and yelling out a deep monstrous voice to us, all the second year Campers who are lying on the ground in agony then disappeared. As they are engulfed in Video blue colored lights and only leaving behind is an empty ground with only four of us standing here with an angry Archangel in front of us. Where I saw the many angels in bulky armors materialize by the blue hologram lights in the air. Forming around twelve of them and holding massive swords in their hands!

Thinking of how we are so screwed here! I heard Chel spoke out who is also stun by his sudden change of appearance and said something that fits our situation along not helping to improve our said situation when she emotionlessly said this.

"Well fuck…we're definitely screwed here."

* * *

 **AN: I really shouldn't be making these Notes. But I think it is safe to say I'll put it in rated M section. Just in case if I make things graphic in the later chapters.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Merge into One.**

* * *

Shit! Shit! Shit! What the hell am I going to do?!

Seeing the many angels physically appearing in the air by the blue lights that Eugene is creating, I watch the three campers I was previously fighting off fled from Eugene's wrath. In spite of their sadistic looks, they're smart enough on not taking in the danger they are facing with no chance of winning. Where Marvin swiftly transform his body into a green gassy cloud, that would probably make you suffocate, flown to the air. Chel did the same thing like him as she turn into a mist made of white snowflakes as she wispily flies away. Even Clive as lava cracks open below him and flew into the air when a black obsidian block propelled his body into the sky. Seeing him in mid-air, the lava below me begin to ooze up and starts to form a saucer like lava plate below his feet. As he floats away with his glowing orange molted rocks dripping below him and doesn't look back at me. But what about me?!

Turning back to Eugene Sims who is about to strike me with his great sword when he raise the blade above his head. I leaped to my right and thinking of how should I escape! The fast travelling technique I did requires more time to concentrate and I don't know where I should go for me to think of! So what would I do?!

About to think of how I should escape from Eugene's wrath unscathed from here, conveniently enough, another memory played out in my brain as it begins to zap through my thoughts. Learning on how to be Spider-Man from Cole's past. By Spider-Man, I actually meant that I become the freaking Spider-Man from the dual concept technique of Twin Tethers that I learn from Cole's past.

* * *

" _So…is this a good idea Zeke?" Turning to my buddy Zeke if it's a great idea to use both Tethers while I am up in the air like I am some freaking electrical version of Spider-Man, my fat ass of a friend just chuckles to himself and rub his Presley style hair cockily when he gave me his personal advice on this after I consume a Blast Core from raiding Bertrand's Warehouse. If you think about it, it's really a shitty advice on where he gets it in the first place._

" _Well from watching the Spider-Man movies, Just Cause 2 and the old Marvel Comic Books itself. It is safe to say you could do it, just concentrate and look where you are going man! You don't want your face to be slammed onto the bricks right? So be quick and agile about it." Well that was stupid and pointless, but oh well. I am going to do it anyways._

 _So standing at the edge of the rooftop where me and Zeke hangout to feel the breeze blowing through my white shirt, just hope I know what I am doing or I'm going to get a bad scarring from this stupid stunt I am about to do…like now._

 _Jumping out from the rooftop, I briskly free-fall down from the building and thinking fast before I can plummet onto the paved floor which would put this whole idea to square one. Focusing my body where I am going to reach for. The tethers itself feels like an extension of myself as if my hands are stretching out. So when I saw a pair of buildings in front of me. I put my Conduit powers to the test._

 _Extending my left hand at the tall brick building to feel the electricity buildup gathering in the center of my palm, a flash of bright electrical line burst out from the said palm of my hand as it flies directly to the building that I want the tether to grab onto._

 _As the breeze gradually blowing under me from freefalling down, the tether pulled me directly towards the building as the wind is blowing straight to my face than going under my body as I'm closing in of the targeted building I latch onto. So timing my position correctly as I have one shot in this, I focus my right palm to extend out and grab hold onto another building here in downtown area of New Marais where passersby below me gawking in awe of my performance like I am freaking Spider-Man here. Carefully aiming my hand, an electric tether shot out from my palm again and flying straight to another desirable structure for me to grab hold onto._

 _Now my course of direction has change, I start to shoot out tethers to buildings to buildings as I got a clear grasp of this dual concept I am doing. Changing my course when I grab hold to another building, yet again, I swing my body upwards into the sky and acrobatically twirl my arms till my right palm shoot out another tether to grab hold onto another random structure for me to be pulled in…but I was a little bit distracted when I got into the sky like Superman._

 _I see the sunrise of the early of the morning to witness the dawn sky rising. Where the sun is reaching at the edge of the dark purple sky and felt this sudden tranquility of observing this view from up here. Almost forgetting to deal with this fucked up city I am currently in and powering the RFI for me to fight the Beast head on._

 _Taking in the view of this beautiful sky, I completely forgot of what's in front of me and when I turn back…it was too late to halt my speed._

 _Facing where I am heading, I am getting way too close towards a brick wall and when my arms weren't ready to grab them, I-_

* * *

Snapping my thoughts back to reality when Cole face planted on a brick wall achingly where he wasn't watching on where he's going, it made me wince in pain of recalling that particular memory. Just hope I don't repeat Cole's mistake of not paying attention of my surrounding area.

Saw the sword heading straight at me again. I cleared my mind of my intense emotions and quickly concentrate to gather all the electric energy within the center of my palm, feeling the buildup like what Cole did with his hand.

Firing out a tether from my right palm, I immediately got pulled away from the spot I was standing at when the electrical line latch onto a random building and Eugene's blade nearly missed me in a split second. If I hesitate any longer, I would probably be dead by now. Behind me, I hear the holographic blade splitting the paved ground into two with a harsh clank sound echoing into my ears, knowing my luck saved my hide again from being an angel's mincemeat back there.

Zipping through the sky while being pulled directly to the building where the tether was latch onto, I concentrate my other hand and gathering another building in my left palm. Feeling the energy is enough for me to create a tether, I let go and a white electrical line pop out from my left hand. Quickly changing course to another building than slamming myself onto a brick wall where the previous tether was pulling me.

Oddly enough for me, when I continuously using tether out from my hands. My arms feels like they are about to burn up from the constant use of my Conduit powers. Like my skin is burning up so bad that it turn into a black crisp. So trying my best to ignore the burning sensation I am experiencing, I fired out my palms again and continue to swing myself like I am the freaking Spider-Man here like what Cole did! Feeling the windy breeze blowing through my cyan tracksuit, my green highlight hair and face!

Shooting out lightning tether after lightning tether, I spotted the three deadly looking Campers below me at a nearby rooftop. Of why they are on the rooftop, they stopped their tracks when a bunch of angels blockading their path in front of their view. Looking back, I see angels are following behind me and are coming in hot! Turning in front of me, angels appeared in front of me that are blocking my front path to escape!

Looking down at the three who assaulted me with extreme prejudice with their scary, infamous appearance that would make me piss my pants in terror, I weigh my options in this situation. Seeing I am surrounded with angels who are ready to beat the living hell out of me, I have no choice but to work alongside with them seeing there's bunch of angelic knights in front of me and at my back.

Just hope they are cooperative about this...

Headed directly towards them and rolled my body into the ground when I cancel out my current tether by cutting off the energy buildup in my palm. I continue to roll till friction stop my tracks, for I slowly got up to my feet. The three campers who previously assaulted me look at me strangely like I am some random stranger to them. Especially for Marvin, who walks up to me and his eyes angrily darted at me of why I keep following them.

"Well, you finally use your Conduit powers then. To be honest, you gotta' have a real good fucking reason to follow us you yellow skin fuck!" As he yells out to me in racial slurs and about to crack his gassy knuckles for me to receive a worse beat down from him to experience. Although, before he can release his poisonous gas from his palms and about to sucker punch me to my death, he was then rudely yet gladly interrupted when we heard a deafening boom behind us to see an oversize Archangel. Which Eugene has grown bigger, taller and destroying all the dummy buildings here by his gigantic appearance with his humongous blue claymore pointing at us as if he's Mt. Lady's son who's playing knight!

"Well that's one of the reasons why I followed you. But that's not the point here." Pointed my finger at Eugene who somehow oversize his armor angelic form to the point of Mt. Lady gigantic size, he flew up in the blue sky to cover the entire sun by his humongous form. Only to leave his shadow above this dummy city and start to shrink slowly with his blue holographic light radiating out as the sun's light slowly returning back. Angels begin to swarm all around us, blocking all possible paths of escaping from them and when Eugene finally shrinks to normal human size, he shot down at us like a speeding bullet! Meaning we are going to get our butts whooped by him!

"Because Eugene is chasing after me-and we are going to get our asses kicked soon!" Frantically shaking from looking at Eugene who is above us when he's closing in on our distance; I and the three campers dodge of his self-projectile where he smash into the rooftop. Leaping back of where he's going to land, I felt the rooftop floor vibrate and shake like it's going to collapse on itself in any moment. In front of my eyes, a brown dusty cloud covered Eugene's smaller appearance and when the cloud dissipates; I saw a huge puncture hole on the ground between us. Separating me and the psychotic campers by the wide gaping hole as it kept our distance away from each other.

"The heck was that?!" Looking back at Chel. Her forehead stop bleeding to do her Conduit Gene healing her outer-part of her skull, the white beanie that hangs atop of her head is deeply stained in dark red by her own blood soaking her winter cap. Looking down, her right hand is materializing a sharp looking icicle as the chilling winds are gathering inside of her palm. When the ice finished forming to look like a replica of a gothic dagger, out comes a well-crafted looking dagger that is made out of pure ice. Carefully observing the improvise blade, it looks well harden enough to cut through armor or flesh.

Twirling the blade around her fingers till she grabs the hilt in an icepick grip. The very short blade that made out of ice is in a upside down position, for she looks like she's ready to skin Eugene alive in pure curdling rage when her deranged smile is replaced with a insane scowl. As her teeth is grinding to each other as if she wants to break her white dentals badly.

"Hey you, the insufferable Japanese kid who followed us here for no reason and betray our kind by joining in with those inferiorities. How about you look inside of what the hell this nerd is up do under there?" Hearing the girl name Chel softly call out to me like her voice try to restrain her anger before she can mince me to pieces. At first, I want to reject her idea of getting myself hurt; but she pointed her icy knife menacingly at me and her scowl grown angrier as her patience is running dry of me not acting fast enough. So gulping to myself, I did of what she said or she might actually kill me if I don't obey her orders.

Walking towards the black hole on the rooftop that Eugene punctured through it. I kneel down to my knees and taking a peek inside of what he's-holy shit!

Hastily pulling my head away from the hole, a blue glow is ascending up from the darkness and pop out is a sword that almost landed straight at my neck! Hurriedly getting up to my feet and seeing there's no Examinees to gaze of what I am doing. I release out my electricity currents from my arms as it slithering into my skin. But when I let out my powerful currents, I felt this burning itch in my arms like my flesh is getting fried all of the sudden.

Looking down to see what's up with my arms of why I felt this sudden pain. I see my flesh scorched in absolute blackness and second degree burns is starting to form onto my skin with the electricity I wield looks ten times more powerful along more intimidating than my previous electric currents ever was. Which my old electric currents are small and less bright, as my bolts might take a couple of shots to incapacitate someone. Now, it looks bigger and brighter of the volts I'm letting out as it could knock out someone immediately…or it can burn someone completely if they made contact with my bolts. For burning, I smell my flesh is getting smoky and giving out a nauseating fried scent like its barbeque.

How the heck did that happen?!

Pondering to myself, how did my Conduit powers actually burn my flesh by simply activating it and why does the electricity on my skin looks so much powerful? In which I felt this intense burning sensation crawling on my flesh when the currents are slithering on the outer-part of my skin and the white electricity I hold is glowing brighter like the sun.

Distracted for a while from theorizing of what exactly cause of my wounds, my mind snapped back to reality when I hear a sharp whoosh zipping across the air. Shooting my head back up, I saw Eugene in his metallic silver armor and his blue holographic wings flapping in the sky as he pointed his sword at me. All around us, the angels begin to swarm in more and more with no chance of escaping his wrath now.

" **YOU FOUR WILL FEEL MY WRATH AND I WILL STRIKE YOU DOWN FOR YOUR CRIMES!"** Roaring at us cheesily but yet so effective to tremble my legs, I look back at the three campers who are unfazed by Eugene's threat and are already in their combat stance with their respected powers radiating out of their flesh that looks really unhealthy. As Marvin is emitting out a gassy like substance out of his green hair to his arms, Chel's brown hair turn completely snow white as a small blizzard begin to surround her every corner as it rains down a fierce snow storm and ice start to form onto the ground. Finally to Clive, his hair to his arms went completely lit in dark orange flames and the sidewalk below the building starts to rumble loudly like an earthquake is happening!

For their eyes, each of them glowed in a certain hue color. As Marvin's eyes are deep green in toxicity. Chel's eyes turn absolutely dark blue in coldness to watch your suffering and Clive's eyes turn into bright orange to feel his anger rise upon you.

Seeing we are about to fight right here. I got to my combat stance and let out small electricity through my arms to feel a little bit tinge of pain stinging on my skin…why am I experiencing this!?

Continuing to experience this unbearable pain that's coursing through my flesh, I don't understand how my powers become so agonizingly painful to carry so much! Could it be One For All is overcharging my Conduit Gene to the point of burning myself alive? That can't be good for this situation!

Opening my palms and concentrate my mind to lower the electrical voltage I'm letting out in me. The pain ceased and only to feel the slight charred burns on my skin. Now thinking more carefully of what should I do in this situation without getting myself continuously burn of my new found drawback of combining All-Might's Quirk and my Conduit Gene into my DNA. Eugene raises his sword to the sky and a couple of angels start to swoop down with their sleek, white swords pointing at us. Watching as the angel who are the ground begin to charge at us with their blades raised in the air. I was about to plan ahead of what to do when Eugene commanded his angels to attack us, but the three campers beat me on making their own strategies here-and oh boy, it sure is efficient!

"Blue Lupa, take in CQC and close range! Orange Lupe, aerial denial on those big birdies at the sky and give us cover! I'll focus on condensing my gas into liquid in order for it to become corrosively acidic to burn this asshole alive!" Hearing Marvin giving out commands to his two campers if he's a professional leader to deal with tough situations like this, Chel and Clive nodded to the green haired boy Marvin with utmost confidence.

Their expectations on Marvin's leadership didn't falter as Chel stomp on the floor to unleash out the many icy spears from the ground. Watching as the ice begins to spread out farther and when the angels made contact with the ice to their feet, bunch of spears shoot out to their chest if they were bullets. As for all of the said spears, I mean all of them, went straight at their intended targets right at their chests! Witnessing all the angels getting lunged by the oversize icicles that Chel have created and hang onto the air by them, for they immediately start to dissipate in blue light from their deceased state of getting plunged by ice.

Clive burst out piles of lava beneath the street floor and raising his hand up to see bunch of black obsidian floating in the air. Conjoining the black bits together and slamming them down on the rooftop where it created a cover for the three campers to avoid getting shot by the angels above them, where I see holographic blue swords flying down at them. Noticing the flying swords, I realize I am just standing here!

Moving my body to the right when I saw a pair of swords landing at my direction, I continue to sidestep till I heard a loud echo above me that's making a ingenious sizzling noise.

Wanting to know of where that noise comes from. I look up to see a giant ball of molted red lava flung into the air and hitting at one of the larger angels as it gets engulfed by the massive amount of lava, quickly incinerating the big, heavily looking angel alive in seconds. Smelling the smoky ash and seeing the black volcanic cinder falling from the sky after the impact it made. Completely destroying it all entirely!

At this point, Clive's entire body is lit on fire and strangely enough his camper outfit didn't turn to ash at all. Does he have a special fabric in his clothes or containing an inflammable component just in case he combust?

"I AM HELL'S INCARNATE BITCH!" Clive roared out in wrathful fury as huge balls of lava flung onto the air, propelling towards the giant angels as they get disintegrated one by one from Clive's lava with no remorse when they get submerged by those hot liquidity orbs.

As Clive busy flinging those huge lava orbs into the air to take down the ones who are shooting out those holographic blades at them while I'm leaping away from not getting hit by one of those. I smell something completely noxious in the air and getting that tingly burning in my nostrils, having this tremendous urge to vomit out of my stomach from simply sniffing it. But I hold my puke back as I look around who's making that horrible odor emission and it's no other than Marvin. For I hear bubbles popping and his very skin is being covered by this sickly looking green liquid that is bubbling on his flesh which the toxic liquid look like it could melt you by simply touching it! Combine with the poisonous smell its emitting and the corrosive look it's giving out, it probably can kill someone before they can react to it.

Marvin's entire green hair becomes a gassy appearance and his skin is secreting out a dangerous looking liquid that would probably end you right now. As his eyes glows toxically green and growling ominously under his lips. Of what he's about to do is consider to be extremely lethal and catastrophically devastating.

"Die you nerd!" Yelling out of his vocal chords to the giant Archangel in front of him, he smashes both of his palms down onto the ground and a green puddle of acid starts to form underneath him. Bubbling rapidly and a miasma like cloud begin to emit from the tiny pool. Slowly, the cloud starts to grow thicker and thicker into the air. But when the green gassy cloud grows wider, the cloud then condenses on itself. As the cloud squeezing itself deeper and deeper, it gradually becomes liquid when the gas is forcefully pushing itself inside.

As the gas becomes a ball of acidic green liquid that's floating in the air. He raises both of his hands at the sky and then aims his palms directly to Eugene. Closing all of his fingers, the ball then launches straight at him that is almost exactly the size of Eugene's giant form.

Watching the green fluid orb propelled at Eugene, the ball then splashes all over him and hearing a nasty hissing sound from the acidic liquid that's gurgling on his armor. Watching the supposed Terrorist Leader covered in the slimy liquid…but he doesn't look like he's melting from it.

Turning to Marvin, he was briefly laughing in glee of his perceive victory he made. But that victory was cut short when he stopped laughing and noticing something deeply wrong of his plan, which obviously, Eugene isn't melting from his corrosive liquid.

As he stops chuckling to himself, Marvin narrows his eyes at Eugene's condition and widen in surprise. When the acid drips and slides down on the rooftop, eating away the cement all entirely below him. But not Eugene, who's still floating in the sky and still flapping his transparent wings as if it didn't affect him!

Slowly as the liquid drips away on Eugene's armor to see of why he's not melting, I see transparent blue hexagons covering Eugene's entire body like a barrier. Where it hummed to life and a spectacle like blue static hissing on the solid, tough looking hologram that the corrosive acid miraculously didn't penetrate through it.

" **You think you are so smart on using your pathetic little acid on me? You should think clearly that I can manipulate Video anything I want! So for your own mistake, I will show you MY TRUE POWER!"** Giving out his intimidating loud voice while roleplaying in his Archangel form, the barrier then dissipate when the acid is off on him and flying straight at the campers in high speed!

When he flies towards them in a blur, I felt the wind blowing through my body and quickly hold onto my ground so I wouldn't fly off from the intense winds smashing onto me. Trying to balance myself, I look back at the three campers who are being surrounded by giant icicles that can puncture through anyone, black hard obsidian to hide behind for cover and a green pool of acid for anyone who enters it will instantly be eaten away from the corrosive appearance that the puddle is giving out. It looks like it can protect them from Eugene's wrath…but my assumption was false.

The improvise fort they made didn't stop Eugene from breaking through them like toothpicks. For I see the ice and obsidian flung onto the sky like it's nothing to him when he smack his body through their thick surface and the three psychotic campers who're standing in their fort were then blown away from the fierce wind that Eugene gave out. Flinging them into the air and skyrocketed at a nearby building.

Seeing the campers smashed through a grey building above us at high velocity, they puncture through the wall and creating a huge hole on that said building. Looking back at the Archangel who assaulted them furiously, Eugene stares at their direction briefly till he turns his head to me with his sword raise above his helmet. Almost completely forget that I'm also a target here!

Before he can slam his sword down at me, I hurriedly shoot out a tether before he can slice me into two! For my body pulls directly at the hole where the three campers have landed at and ducking my head down when I felt bits of my hair flying away from me after the sword slashed above my skull.

Dodging his sword and the tether pulling me fast like a zip line in the while getting a new haircut from lowering my neck. I flung into the hole garishly and my feet shakily stumble of that poor landing I did. Turning my head up, I saw three of my assaulters lay unconscious on the grey tiles.

Seeing I am in the clear, I stood up properly to my feet. Staring down carefully at them, I saw their forehead bleeding quite a lot and knockout cold with bruises scattered across their arms to face. Checking their vitals if they are alive or not, my head pulse to send out an electrical signal to see what their vital is. For I see their electric neurons are still active and steadily breathing from their lungs. Either that's good news for them or bad news for me, seeing they just outright assaulting me without morally thinking of the consequences.

Turning my head up, I analyze the room I am in to see it's a plain, empty and grey room with nothing but support beams to hold this place up. Looking back down, I precisely check on their condition if they're okay or in a critical state that they need medical emergency ASAP.

Seeing their infamous, dirty like appearance I once saw. Their said appearance are slowly reverting back to their normal looking selves with their black veins gone, their grey skin returning to full color and that deadly vibe they gave out vanished. Distracted of how they can change their appearance in a simple whim. I heard a loud BOOM coming behind me to see a humongous, grey dust cloud in front of me with Campers and Examinees running away below me. What could they be running away from while I am standing few yards away from them?

When the dust cloud finally cleared out, I finally know why my peers are running away from. It's the Fourth Faux Villain and it's even huge than Eugene!

Watching the Zero Point villain rolling on the streets by its dark green tracks, the humongous robot is wrecking buildings after buildings by its colossal like fists. To explain how, the robot then crushes the dummy establishments to rubble by ramming its fists down on the buildings, creating a powerful shockwave that debris are flying everywhere with its six red glowing eyes staring directly at the kids underneath it with no mercy. Conflicted, I turn my head back to the three campers if I should heal them or not. Trying to weigh my decisions if they can help me to stop the mechanical menace, I heard a loud whoosh behind me and that's not a good sound I want to hear at all as I almost completely forgot about him!

" **Hmm, looks like the Zero Pointer is here to crush everyone. Before that thing can destroy all those students below us, I want you to suffer like those three nasty campers who hurt my Video Campers, for I want a bloody retribution for your deeds!"** Hold on! I didn't do anything with the Video Campers back at the alleyway when they got ruthlessly beaten by those three!

Trying to convince the Archangel that I have nothing to do with those three involving of their villainy! I heard a soft cry below me, desperately echoing in my ears and my head pulse to see a person lying on the ground with rubble trapping under her feet. Carefully looking at the person who's stuck under the building remains, it's the rosy cheek girl I met back at the School Entrance!

Watching her struggle to get up, emotions begin to flood my thoughts and discarding the advice that Cole told me to keep my emotions in check is gone. I felt something inside me growing bright of each second of embracing that particular memory.

" _It'd be bad luck if you fell, right?"_

Rehearsing her very words within my mind, I ignore the pain I felt from releasing out my electricity and my body shines bright like the sun! Felt the electricity currents flying off everywhere and something inside me slowly emerge. I hear the thousands of small voices whispering into my mind to the few but powerful voices letting out a loud roar for them to hear! Slowly as all of the many voices joining in with the louder ones to become one! For I feel the torch inside me is spreading everywhere than its tip, as I felt that fire is burning my body inside and out! To feel the light shine upon me!

Hearing the many voices conjoined and merged into a single entity of hearing their war cry for battle, I finally become one as a whole…

* * *

 **[Surveillance Room]**

Anxiously watching Izuku if he can survive from Eugene's wrath for mistaking my young protégé as one of the campers cruel beat down back at the alleyway. My eyes widen like plates when I saw him glowed bright as if he's the sun. As I'm extremely worried for him that he's going to do the same electric grand stunt he made back at the beach until he gets knockout from doing that…including frying some property damage at a nearby neighborhood. As the S.C.D members and U.A staff stare at him interestingly of what he's going to do of this triple situation he's in. Of protecting the three former Blood Brotherhood's kill squad team whom actively tries to kill him of his perceive betrayal of joining in with the Examinees than the Campers, Eugene wanting blood on him for thinking he's with them for their brutality, and saving the browned hair girl who's trapped under the debris with a big robot villain that's going to run over her pretty soon.

Looking at the screen, Midoriya's green highlights become light cyan colored and his eyes glowed bright white with electricity flying out from his own flesh. But in a setback for him to hold two different immense powers in his very body, his skin getting scorched into black charcoal when he continues to let out the electricity from his arms. Although interestingly enough despite of him getting fried, I see the veins on his body become sky blue than the pinkish red from first experiencing with One For All. Could it be that One For All is interacting with his Conduit Gene with my Quirk? Getting curious of this odd symbiosis I've witness here, I silently watch him of what he's going to do after I press the command button for the Fourth Villain to be awakened. Oddly enough, his body looks balance and more focus than panicking on using my Quirk.

Just hope you're going to be okay Midoriya…

* * *

 **[Inside]**

Fuck! That didn't go as plan of what I suspected of throwing that goddamn acid that I tediously made for him. How could that fucking nerd stop my acid from eating him alive! By any which, who the hell is that damn Nip following us for no fucking reason?! As he's getting under my skin real bad for hanging out with those Quirk-fags! Hope that yellow fucker doesn't show up to ruin-…well never mind. He's already here in this room we're in and glowing quite bright-wait a minute, what the hell?!

Slowly opening my eyes and waking back to conscious land from getting my ass knocked out from that angel nerd. Including a huge headache pulsing through my skull of that huge concussion I received from him. I watch this Jap glowing bright white and giving out this…holy aura out of him, that heroic spirit that he's letting out. The same presence I felt when we fight Cole MacGrath before our sergeant, codename the Necromancer, went AWOL on us and abandoned his position to fight the Symbol of Hope for ourselves. Of why he left us, I don't know why. But that very moment really pisses me off that he left us to defend for ourselves when we're getting our asses handed by him with no support or anything!

Giving out a vibe that makes me feel so comfortable, felt this weird warmth in me and giving this sense for humanity in me-no! Don't even go there Marvin! That shit needs to bury in the inner depths of my mind that needs to be forgotten!

Suppressing those feelings before it can disrupt my tactical assessment of the situation I am in. I saw the big ass nerd who's in his shiny knight armor and flapping his holographic wings in front of this random Jap. Behind the S.C.D's personal nerd bitch, a giant ass robot is rolling on the streets and about to crush that inferior Examinee Jap to be removed in this world for the betterment of our Conduit kind so they wouldn't breed. I try to get up to my feet to stand, but unfortunately my wounds succumbed to me and way too severe for my Conduit Gene to heal them as I lay down on the ground, crippled of my own shitty state to handle.

Trying to get a good grip before I lay unconscious again, I felt a big breeze blowing right at my face. Struggling to pick my head up directly to see of what cause that fierce wind, I saw the Jap pounce at the Angel Nerd so hard that he's letting out a streak of blue lights behind him with his fist jabbing at the center of the fucking Archangel armor, hearing the giant S.C.D fucker painfully cough in surprise by his speeding punch. Punching him so hard that both of them went literally flying in jet like speed and heading straight towards the head of that big ass robot!

Watching the Jap went flying straight towards the Fourth Villain while holding the S.C.D official at his knuckles. His upper tracksuit got incinerated and rip apart by the sheer intensity of the electricity he's letting out, only to leave out his muscled bare chest which white-blue veins are pulsing throughout his burned muscled skin.

As he fly so fast, I heard a loud sonic boom burst through my ears and speeding off like a bullet to the big ass robot in a blur! Letting out a blue steam of electricity behind him and giving out a streak of white, for his body is surrounded with electricity along giving out this godly like aura in him!

When he's flying so fast, my mind is gradually slip back into darkness and my eyes going black. So before I blackout again, I have one thing to say from quoting a certain Man-child's horribly made comic book.

"Zap to the extreme!"

After quoting a certain comic issue about some abomination hybrid between a Pokémon and an anthropomorphic hedgehog from a particular Wiki to encourage this faggot best as I can, everything went to black while smacking my head down on the floor.

* * *

 **[At the street]**

Trying to pick myself up from the floor and feeling my legs are getting crushed underneath the rubble. I hear the Faux Villain's track is getting near to my distance and I thought it was the end of me. No way to support my family, no way to earn moneym and no way to go into U.A. like this!

About to lose hope and hearing the gigantic robot is rolling closely behind me. I heard a loud boom echoing across the blue sky like a cannon to see a blur with a big white thing in front of it which is huge! Seeing this thing going straight at the villain and they're breaking the sound barrier like a speeding jet! To give a visual view of it, I saw this thing flying so fast that I barely notice a small electricity spark coming out from the blur and leaving out a blue streaks of lights behind its trail. For the sound got louder and louder to the point of near deaf as I cover my ears to avoid any chance of hearing lost while my legs are under the rubble.

Looking my head up and covering my ears to prevent my eardrums getting popped. The unknown projectile is zipping fast and closing in on its head! When the projectile got close and losing its speed, the blur becomes more recognizable for me to observe. So carefully checking this unknown projectile, I squinted my eyes to see it's that kid I help back at entrance exam. Who I prevent him from falling!

Watching him zipping across the sky and staring at his entire bare upper-body chest got burned like a crisp out of nowhere. He was holding a giant angel at his steel chest…hold on, what?!

Before I can comprehend of what I just saw of how he got burned so badly along of why he's half naked in the air? The giant angel got slammed right at the Faux Villain's face. So brutal, his giant armor appearance torn the mechanical head off and crushing it! When the head got split off from its mechanized body, I saw small burst of explosions going off from each joint of its arms to chest! Where one explosion below me sent the debris that's crushing me went flying by the sheer force!

Getting up when all the heavy junk went flying, I saw a shadow below me and look up to see a giant mechanical part of the robot about to crush me! Reacting fast, I ran and jump on the ground that's showing the light to get away from the shadow.

Landed on the ground clumsily in a panic, a loud boom came behind me and felt the ground vibrantly shake with the white ashy dust cloud covering my surrounding area like a thick mist.

Hacking off when some of the dust got into my throat, I pulled my head up to see the giant armored angel guy is shaking in this weird blue, Matrix movie like hologram as the armor disperse in blue light. Revealing a strange buff looking nerd with black glasses covering his eyes and wearing some kind of weird hexagon power armor suit that's radiating out blue lights?

Distracted of who those two are, I look back at the boy who saved me and punching that nerdy guy who can somehow transform into some kind of random video game character. I saw him he's not moving and his head tilted down. Of why he's not moving, I observe closely to see his mouth is wide open and his eyes are close. Making an educational conclusion from this, he's knockout! To make confirm my idea that he's knockout, his arm and legs are flailing around!

Watching him falling down and not moving his right arm which is still intact, I begin to panic. Looking back at the giant object that almost crushed me from its heavy appearance; I hurriedly sprint towards it and jump up to grab the ledge to pull myself up.

Struggling to pick myself up, I finally got on top of the surface and slap my right hand on the solid fabric for me to manipulate the gravity to zero! Feeling the metal object starting to float up slowly and this nauseating urge begins to flood my mind to do activating my Quirk more intensely than before. I have one shot in this before he can get crush onto the floor by the sheer height that he's going down…unless he's a Conduit to survive that fall.

Carefully lifting myself up and trying to hold myself from not vomiting so hard to do the intense migraine I'm dealing with. I raise my left hand and focus my timing on perfectly slapping him so he wouldn't free-fall from his death below.

Raising my hand precisely and closing in to my distance. When his hair got close to my forehead, I quickly smack my palm right across his cheek and I put my fingers close to each other to concentrate on holding two objects simultaneously at the same time. Thus giving me this sickly feeling on my brain and having this urge to vomit right now!

"Release!" Letting go of my palms to release my Quirk, the giant metal scrap piece that I was laying on and the kid that I save bluntly landed on the ground unharmed. For I felt the metal piece shook when it recklessly falls down on the surface. Letting out a sigh of relief from saving him, I jolted my head back up and my eyes budging out when the breakfast I eat previously begin to launch out from my throat!

Not having the willingness to hold it in, I put my head down and barfing out a stream of vibrant rainbows down on the paved black street which is a side-effect from prolonging using my Quirk extensively. I don't know how that works but it works for me.

Done vomiting out my only remains of my breakfast, I tilted my head up tiredly to see the boy I saved. Interestingly, his hair was cyan colored than his usual green highlights he has and his torso is pulsing out these weird blue veins on his scorched burn body except for his perfectly intact right arm as I mentioned before.

When the mystical looking veins on his entire torso to his arms faded away, his cyan colored hair steadily returns back to his green highlights that I remembered back at the school entrance. Making me curious of what his Quirk is?

 _"Just need one point..."_ Hearing him whisper while unconscious, he didn't score anything in the test? That doesn't sound good for him!

Getting curious of whom he is who save me from that giant monster robot as my eyes beam at him in interest and thinking he still have zero points. I got distracted for a short moment till I heard a painful groaning behind me to see the nerd that's falling alongside with him. Walking on the sidewalk and gripping at the center of the chest in blistery agony. But he's okay and still standing. I wonder who he is and what's up with his fancy armor suit he's wearing?

"Ouch, I probably shouldn't be roleplaying my Archangel form way too far. Man, this kid is really tough and really gave me a scratch back there after I punish the campers for breaking the rules out of pure rage." His lips are spilling out blood as it leaked down to his chin and his right lens of his glasses has a crack. So he's the Angel that my peer on the ground was holding? To be honest, that sounds pretty cool. I think?

Looking at the American nerd's chest, the suit he's wearing didn't have a dent at all but he's coughing out blood pretty badly. I guess the kinetic energy doesn't protect him at all from the impact that my peer thrown at him.

Wanting to know what happened between him and my peer who's on the ground scorched like barbecue. I hear whispers among the crowd who were busy fighting the S.C.D Faux Terrorists stopped, as the campers who are playing terrorists and the two different superpower groups stop running away from the robot stopped. When they saw him speeding out like a bullet while giving out slight electricity from his seared body.

" _Wow! What the hell did he do?!"_

" _Holy hell! Did he destroy the giant robot?"_

" _Is he a freak or one of us?"_

" _I don't think he's a freak. Look at his body all scorched up! It's probably his consequence of his Quirk!"_

" _How the heck did he burned up so bad?"_

" _Wait, is that the Faux Terrorist Leader that cause a commotion back there?"_

About to think of whom he is and the kids who are around me are getting curious of whom he is. I heard Present Mic yelled out something particular of our test.

"TIME'S UP!" When the pointy hair Pro Hero said that we've finished our exam, the Campers who are playing terrorists sigh in relief as they begin to stretch and removing their gas mask helmets to breathe normally while not sucking on the filter.

About to weakly get up from exhaustion from using my Quirk way too long. I heard something tap on the ground to see an old lady who is wearing a white lab coat, wearing a visor helmet between her close eyes and holding a giant syringe for a cane. Following behind the old lady is a red tannish little girl who is around six years old and is wearing a white scrub outfit. As her gray eyes observe everyone uncomfortably and her short brown hair lazily hangs. At her arms, she's glowing out a green tint hue as if the light itself is alive...and strangely enough, it feels like it wants to interact with your cells?

Looking at the girl shortly, is she a Conduit?

My parents and I are pretty neutral about the Conduits in general. As they are both heroically awesome from the S.C.D and horribly terrifying from the Blood Brotherhood at the same, for I have mix opinions about them. As I see them as normal people yet very cautious when I get near them, like you know…they're not natural at all.

Having conflicted feelings both bias and great views on them, I heard the nurse talk to the little kid behind her and ask her to do something.

"Oh dear…Piper, would you mind? This poor boy is beyond my healing capabilities and he looks quite tired. Can you give him the energy and remove the burns on him as I can properly heal his limbs?" Asking the little girl behind her who bluntly frowns and pouts at her comment, she nodded at her requests while peevishly asking why she her real name.

"Sure thing Elderly Heroine, I'll heal this loser. But please, can you stop using the name that my parents gave me than instead using my own name Stacy. I really don't like it." Frowning more at the old nurse, the nurse simply shook her head in disappointment to Piper on using her alias name Stacy than saying her real name.

"Look, I know your father name you after a character from reading a certain Rick Riordan novel. But why would you deny your real names that you and your brother Br-." When she about to say her brother's real name, she quickly interrupted her in an upset tone. But man, I really want to know the suspense of Piper's brother's real name is!

"Can you please don't talk about my twin bro Chad that his real name revolves around my deceased relative who died by accident…it really gives me the creeps from thinking about it." Saying his brother is name Chad, that's…quite a generic name to be honest. But hey, I'm not complaining of his alias name.

"Fine then...Stacy. Can you heal this poor boy for me please?" Hearing Piper or Stacy groaningly huff to herself, she begrudgingly complies onto her request and walks towards the boy who saved me from the giant robot that's about to run over me. Getting close to his distance, she kneels down to her knees and extended her palms out to him where they glow light green. Opening her palms, she shoots out a beam of green luminously light at my savior's chest and I smelled this wet grass scent from her hands, having this vibe of liveliness from her. Giving me this jingly feeling from my very skin. Thinking about those two sensations, can she manipulate that's something alive?

When the beam touches his flesh and Piper's eyes glowed dazzlingly light green with her hair floating up with specks of green leaves flying off out of nowhere. The burns on the green hair boy's body slowly vanish, only to leave out the red bruise that covered his entire arms and his legs twisted irregularly.

Stopping the beam from her palms and her eyes stopped glowing grassy green. She kneeled down to all fours and gasping loudly as her face looks tremendously tired. From what I remember correctly, if a Conduit deplete some of their stored powers in themselves. They get sluggishly tired and their cognitive function starts to disoriented. To return back to their normal state, they need to suck their respected Aspect element for them to remain mentally awake or wait for few minutes for their energy to return back to them. As the girl name Piper I saw is experiencing the depletion drawback of some of her stored power being taken away in her to heal this kid before me.

"There, are you happy now?" Breathing out loudly as Piper looks back at the nurse exhaustively. She calmly nods to her and walks up to my green haired peer. Watching her old lips begin to squeeze and kiss him on the cheek, slightly grossing me out that she kiss him…although, that's kind of rude to say about my elders like that.

After she kissed him, I saw his body starts to glow bright green like Piper as his legs starts to untwist on itself and the red bruises on his arms to his chest return to his normal complexion like he didn't get injured at all. When his wounds are being repaired, the old nurse gingerly checks on his physical condition shortly if he's properly healed right. She then calls out to everybody that I didn't suspect for her to say. But I suspect for her to say it since she's a nurse.

"Now…who wants some gummies and the need to be healed in this exam?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Test Results**

* * *

 **[One Week Later]**

"Izuku dear…are you alright?" I failed…but I was so close on passing!

Remembering of my actions back at my practical exam, I didn't subdue Eugene Sims but instead temporally injure him slightly from his impenetrable armor that he's wearing and destroying that Fourth Villain doesn't count for squat as it worth zero points! Which its main purpose is to be an obstacle course than actually fighting it!

"Izuku! Why are you staring at that fish you're holding and smiling at it?!" Snapping my trace of thought of how much I failed in my practical exam of not scoring anything, I notice I was staring at the fish far too long as my Mother is getting worried of why I'm staring at my own food between my chopsticks.

"Oh! Nothing mom, I am just a little space out you know." Sitting at the dining table within my parents' apartment during the night, it has been one week from my exam and I came in full realization that I didn't score anything. Remembering that self-scoring against a S.C.D member requires subduing them, not injuring them. Combine with on wastefully taking down a fourth villain and didn't restrain Eugene on the ground. My hopes on going to U.A. are pretty slim. Knowing I let down All-Might and I might disappoint MacGrath of my poor decision on saving those three sociopathic campers back at the building.

"Are you sure dear because you're not acting quite right?" As my overweight mother shakily hold her rice and her eyes gaze at me in concern if I pass or failed my exam. I look down to my rice and start scarfing down on my carbohydrates to suppress my own thoughts of failing my exam.

After eating my supper at the dining table and hearing the water rushing at the sink where my mother is cleaning the dishes. I sat down on the couch and blankly stare at the ceiling that I can't believe that I failed while my fingers are crushing on the handgrip with ease.

"The results should arrive today or tomorrow, right?" Still daze in despair of my situation and hearing my mom trying to cheer me up. I try to think at the bright side of life as I can still train under the S.C.D campground, but what would my parents think of me that I hide my Conduit powers for so many years out of fear?

"Yeah…" Not exactly in a cheery mood today, my mom tries to be optimistic for me which it didn't help me at all.

"Jeez, I think it's amazing that you even applied to U.A.!" Repeating the same word I said previously in sorrow, All-Might or Cole didn't even call for me. I guess I didn't live up to my potential to them and probably gave up on me to be the Symbol of Unity they imagined me of. But at least I can join with my Conduit Campers back at U.A.'s forest to pass off as a U.A. Student to my mom so she wouldn't worry so much for me. But how would that lie hold up for few years?

Lifting up my dumbbell from the ground and improving my bicep muscles, this doesn't help me to ease off my mind since I failed my two idolized heroes to impress. Before I can wallow in despair, I heard the door slam open. Banging loud enough to wake my conscious up from my own anxiety and looking down to see my mother is crawling on the wooden floor while stuttering to me.

"Iz-Izu-Izu-Izu…! Iz-Izu-Izu! Izuku! It's here! Your Exam Results from U.A. Academy is here!" Watching mom pulling out a white letter with a red seal of U.A. Academy in the center, I looked at it for a while till I sigh. Getting up to my feet, I walk up to my mother and gently grab my Exam results from her hand. Leaving her on the floor and going to my room that's plastered with my two favorite superheroes.

Walking through the hallway, I open my bedroom door and only to see is darkness. Only the lamp hanging above my desk is turn on. So here goes nothing.

Closing the door, I ambling walk towards my chair and sat down lazily with no desires whatsoever. Placing the sealed letter on the table, it took me few seconds to get my act together and forcefully rip it open. Grabbing at the edges and feeling its smooth paper, I start to pull it open!

Tearing at each side, the letter got torn in half and out came a round device landing onto my desk. When it touches onto the wooden surface, it flickered and out came a video projection of All-Might in a yellow suit! What?!

"I AM HERE AS A PROJECTION!" Fully grasping of what's happening, I was shock to see a personal video of All-Might talking to me! Wait a minute, did this came from U.A.? Why is he there?!

Watching the camera zooming out and showing a colorful room with a small screen behind him, All-Might then stand in the center and begin his announcement to me. In the while he's doing that, he gave out his signature smile to me and his strong pose to flare up his dramatic speech.

"Sorry for not responding to you, I did tons of hefty paperwork that took me a while to finish. As I unfortunately cannot contact you in time after you finished your exam." Hearing him cough slightly, hinting his wound is getting worse in spite of Cole healing him. He bows down his head in apology and said "Sorry" to me. He then explains of why he's in the Projection and addressing it to me.

"Actually, I came to this town to work at U.A." Trying to understand of what I am hearing that All-Might is working at U.A.? Why would he do that unless he's doing it for me? I am still quite in shock of that statement.

When he's about to explain everything to me, I saw a hand appeared from the screen and gesturing him to hurry up.

"What-wrap it up? But there is something I must talk to him about-it's going to push everyone else back and become a game of favoritism…? All right, I'll shorten this message. Okay then!" When he finished discussing to the random guy, All-Might starts to explain of my results back at the practical exam including the S.C.D integration in the test with their campers.

"Even you pass the written exam, you flunk zero on the practical exam in combat and didn't capture any Faux Terrorist in the end to improve your score. Obviously, you didn't pass from it." Acknowledging of what All-Might said to me, I was about to accept my failures and start whimpering in tears till All-Might said something that shocked me.

"If that was all there was to it. I am an entertainer, as well! First, take a look at two videos I present to you! The girl and the rehabilitated campers that you saved! First, the girl's response of your actions!" Aiming his remote at the T.V behind him, a video showed the rosy cheek girl that I saved came in the school room. But what did he say about rehabilitated campers again?

"She came to negotiate directly in person after the exam! Negotiate what you say? Keep watching to find out!" Un-pausing the video, it show the brown haired girl talking to Present Mic! That nice girl I met and saved!

" _Um, the kid with the curly hairs, with freckles on his cheeks and suddenly frying himself way too much from his Quirk…or Conduit Gene I think? Do you know who I am talking about? The plain-looking and who gave out this awesome light show from the sky…is it possible to give him my points?"_ Is she talking about me?

" _Is it possible for me to give him some of my points in gratitude? I saw him knockout and whisper under his breath that he needs one point. At least the points he lost because of me…he saved me! Please! Please! Please!"_ Getting up to my feet, is she really doing this?

"In addition to your Quirk, you spurred others to act in the face of adversity. In addition, you might give some hope to a certain three campers where the S.C.D who are having a hard time to rehabilitate them back to normal. For that, they show their gratitude and giving the S.C.D members hope. Giving a second chance that they will be the most heroic individuals you'll encounter! Although, they still have rough views on you, so watch and listen!" Pressing another video, I saw the three campers who are wearing clean, white pristine camper uniforms instead of their bloody, dirt ones. Wait, so they're in rehab? What kind of rehab and why is he showing me them since they really hate me?

Looking at their necks. Instead of the blue scheme color of their S.C.D bandana scarfs, the three have their own distinct color scheme while retaining the bird logo of the S.C.D. As Marvin has a dark green colored bandana and scowling deeply. Chel wearing a darker blue shade version of her bandana than the lighter scheme of her old one with a Cheshire smirk on her face. Finally, Clive has a dark orange bandana around his neck while maintaining his calm smile even though it's a force gesture he's making.

On their chest, I saw their badges become pure blood red and the right head of the bird become a skull as the left head of the bird is nowhere in sight. As the badge represent those three that they reach the status of pure infamy. Telling everyone nearby that they're extremely emotionally unstable and not caring about anyone near them but to themselves unless it benefits them, to confirm why their appearance looks so monstrous.

Their blood stained Scout Uniform they were formerly wearing are replaced with a much cleaner version. Addition, they're wearing their sash at their right shoulder that holds their personal Karmic Badge. Telling them of who they are and what they represent for being infamous.

The three walk up to Scoutmaster Williams in the empty mess hall at noon where I see the black sky showing the crescent moon. In classical Marvin way, he refuses to talk do Williams till Chel softly jab at his right shoulder to force him to speak up to the windy blonde Conduit who was busy typing on his pad at the cafeteria table tirelessly.

" _Hey sir…I want to ask you a certain Jap fella who saved our asses back at the building…and you know what-I want to gas that motherfucking Asian-!"_ Before he can insult me more, another jab was made but this time harder. Where I see bruise starts to form on his elbow.

" _Ow! Fucking fine, I'll be a damn cuck this time! Alright sir, can you allow him to join in S.C.D? Besides, my two buddies behind me think he's a okay kind of guy despite of him joining those…Quirk humans. I'll give him some of my respects to him. I think._ "After saying that, the Scoutmaster got their full attention as William turns his head to them, raising his eyebrow at Marvin of what he's exactly talking about.

" _You mean Izuku? What about him that you are concern off?"_ Patiently waiting for his response, Marvin bit his lip toxically, taking a deep breath before he loses his temper and sacrificing half of his pride.

" _Well you see, the three of us discuss if we should lend him some of our points to him…you know, in favor for saving our asses. But please, I don't want to be paired with this guy or I might strangle him personally_." After hearing his sort of compliment to me, William softly smiled of their response and got up from his seat in absolute joy.

" _Wow! I didn't suspect you three to be kind for him. But don't worry; he got some points during his Exam. So don't be concern about him failing too soon."_ When Marvin is about to reply to his comment sarcastically, his eyes darted towards the hidden camera in the mess hall and outrageously raises his eyes towards its. When he fully notices the camera instantly, his lips sneer in ire when he found out that he's being recorded, telling me that he's good at spotting things. For the reaction of his two allies, a blizzard starts to gather at the entrance of the mess hall and I saw cracks on the dirt ground to see a strong hue of bright orange sipping out from the shattered surface, almost feeling their rage building up in them.

" _Wait, hold the fuck up! Are you recording us to give this fucker an ego boost?"_ When he pointed the hidden camera, Williams raise his arms in defense that he didn't put it there. But Marvin didn't buy the Scoutmaster's ruse as I saw Marvin's hair flared up in gassy smoke.

" _You're gonna' send that footage to that fucker isn't-!"_ Before he can howl at him for his deception, All-Might quickly stop the recorded video before things get ugly between the Scoutmaster and the infamous campers. After he pause the scene before it gets boiled down horribly, All-Might nervously laughs at their antics and rubbing at the back of his head of what he accidently showed me. To be honest, I suspect the Infamous Trio do something like that.

"Well…that didn't go as plan. Anyways, let's go back to the girl and what's Present Mic's opinion on this!" Quickly pressing on his remote before things get ugly for Williams, the footage change back to the former video than the latter where the rosy cheek girl is begging Present Mic to give me points. As the video proceeds, Present Mic patted the rosy cheek girl on her hair to calm her down.

" _Even if you ask to, you cannot give any of your points to him. Anyway, there's no reason to give him any, female Listener!"_ After our announcer said that, All-Might pause the video and walks in front of the screen as the camera zooms up to his face.

"How can a hero reject others those who save and saying it's right? Do you call that lip service in a job that requires you to save someone's life? You saved her and in spite of those three campers' attitude, they showed gratitude towards you! As there's some hope that they can change for the better!" Giving a speech of my actions, he told me of what my points are and I was overwhelmed in joy of what he said.

"Given by a panel of judges both from U.A. and S.C.D, it's another basic ability that we can do. Even though your Villain score for U.A. and Teamwork score for S.C.D is zero. But don't make me laugh! Izuku Midoriya, sixty points! Additional bonus rescue points from S.C.D for saving those three are twenty points, totaling to eighty!" Gasping to myself in shock, he continues and giving out what's that girl score is along telling me what's her name.

"As for Ochaco Uraraka, forty-five points!" Reaching to my emotional breaking point, he turns his behind the screen that I almost let out a stream of electricity from my body.

"You both pass…" Absolute happiness begins to zap through my mind like an electric cord and I almost let out a stream of tears from my eyes. But he wasn't finish there.

"U.A. is your school but that isn't all. A certain friend of mine that you know will inform you when you received this message. Like any second now-!" Before he can finish, the door slam open right behind me and I turn my head to see my mom catching her breath as her right hand is leaning on the doorframe.

"Izuku…there's someone outside…you can't believe it! It's Cole MacGrath himself and he wants to speak to you-uhhh!" My eyes widen when she said that. Cole MacGrath? Here at my house? Is that what All-Might is referring to?

Wanting to know of what she's saying is true, I run out from my room and ignoring the projector that's laying on my table as I dash through the hallway in haste. Reaching to the living room, I saw Cole himself standing there idly and wearing his white Scout Master's assistant uniform. Showing his black yet elegant tattoos by his sleeveless arms that seem to relate something to holy or angelic symbols? Nevertheless, he is here in my apartment!

"Cole?! Why are you here in my apartment?!" Still in wonder of why he's even in my apartment, my mom slowly jogs out from the hallways and hearing her heavy huffs in the air to catch her breath. Both of us are surprise from his sudden presence here. If All-Might sent him here, what is Cole purpose of being here?

Taking in of what just happen here of him being in my house. Cole hacks harshly from his breath and he continues to cough like he can't stop it. Giving me a hint that wasn't made up to get our attention as he endlessly hacks away like he can't control his breath, for he grabs his chest and getting the worst cough like he is in pain.

After clearing his throat rather loudly, he bangs on his chest and got up from his feet.

"Man, why the hell my coughing is getting worse? Oh, hey there Izuku. Long time no see kid. How's your test getting to you?" Getting my act together and fully comprehending of what's happening here. I slap myself on my left cheek and standing up in proper posture to act formally to him.

"Cole? Why are you here in our apartment room? Is it something important for you to be here?" Saying this time more politely, Cole weakly chuckles after saying that. For he walks up to me and patted on my right shoulder lightly of my oblivious nature of my situation.

"What do you think I am here? It's about something to discuss about your Conduit powers, S.C.D and the three particular campers that we try to change them." Before he can say anything, my mom gasping for air and blurting out in shock when he mentioned that I have the Conduit Gene, why would he say that since I want it to keep it as a secret!?

"Izu-Izuku?! You have the Conduit Gene this the entire time?! How could that be, the test results say its negative when we went to the doctor to see if you have a possibility of having the Gene?" Remembering the test and heard what Cole said to us. I recall back when I was five to receive another test if I have the Conduit Gene in me or not, for I touch a fragment of a Blast Shard in my hand for the doctors to monitor me if I have the so called Gene. But unfortunately or fortunately, they found zero trace of me holding that said Gene.

Before I can explain anything to my mother of me holding a Conduit Gene, Cole steps up and explain everything in sort of a truthful way.

"Pardon me mam of that rather odd surprise. You see, your son here holds a rare case of duality. In other words, he's carrying a Quirk and Conduit Gene in him at the same time, as carrying both can make the medical examination more…well confusing. Izuku, would you might demonstrate for us?" Wait-hold up! What is he planning for me?

Trying to get a grip of the situation I am in, I look back at my mother who's currently paralyze that I have superpowers this entire time and I sighed to myself of this sudden revelation that has been revealed to my mother. Seeing it's no longer to hide my powers anymore, I concentrate my body to let out a small trace of electricity sparking out from my arms. Of why this amount I am letting out and not doing anything showy at all? Well I don't want to burn my apartment down or self-hurting myself by burning my flesh again from the drawback of holding All-Might's power. As it really burn me to a crisp.

Letting out a small spark of electricity, my skin flashes white as the bolts swim around on my flesh. Causing my mother to fall down and taking in of what she saw.

"Hold on, those bolts? You were the one who charge in to take down that Sludge Villain all by yourself?!" Noticing the bolts on my arms and putting two together in her head. She quickly decipher that I was the one who attack the villain in order to save Kacchan before he gets suffocated by it. As I saw awe and stress in her eyes that I was the one who is getting electrically whipped by it. Knowing what I did was brave but at the same time recklessly dangerous.

When she figured everything out of what I did, I saw tears begin to leak out from her eyes and start to sniff in joy, yet confuse of how I become to be like this.

"Izuku, I don't understand how you got your powers in the first place. I am still proud of you in spite of who you are. But I still don't understand of why you didn't tell us at the beginning?" Trying to give a possible explanation to my mother, Cole steps in again and explains everything to her thoroughly with a slight hint of truth in his words.

"Let me say this again Ms. Midoriya, your son here holds a Quirk and the Conduit Gene in him, as for their Quirk can only be manifest when their Conduit Gene is awaken in order for their Quirk to be activate. We have bunch of cases about them back at S.C.D but it is a rare sighting and we keep the information in strict lockdown to do the dangerous tension between Conduits and Quirks as a whole. If words gets out that we got hybrids, it's going to be all out bloody especially for the Brotherhood since those guys don't know how to chill once for a while. Of where your son gets it, let's just say that your son has a run in with the Reapers back at New Marais couple years back." After his long explanation, my mother was taken of everything what he said until he grabbed my right arm at the wrist. Wait, what is he doing?

"Excuse me; I have a rather serious discussion with your son about joining in with S.C.D campground at the morning if he wants in or not as this is pretty private for us." Dragging me to the front entrance that leads out to our apartment, why the heck does he wants it to be private than staying here to discussing it with my mom?

When we reach outside, I feel the cold breeze during the cold night of February. Watching as Cole closes the door and turning his head to me in sigh of relief, before he coughs a few times in the while clearing his throat. Seeing a tinge of guilt warping on his face where he cringes hurtfully with his teeth gritting and his squinting if it hurts to say a lie. When we talk, we kept our voices down so we wouldn't wake up my neighbors or attracting onlookers.

"Man that sort of lying about your background back at New Marais doesn't feel right. But right now, I have something serious to say that matters to you." What are you talking about and you're saying that hybrids are all fake information-?

"Again, I know you're confuse of why I am here and rumbling about hybrids if they are science-pseudo crap. But what I say about them are all true…well except for you since you're artificially made to do your break in at my coffin and accepting One For All from All-Might. Anyways, I want to say congrats on you being accepted in U.A. But I have serious matters with you including those three campers that you saved." Okay, I'm still overwhelmed here. You being here, saying we have actual people who have Quirks and the Conduit Gene in them, and you're now saying that I need to deal with those three campers?

"Hold up! Can we go to start because I am confused here? Why are you here? What is it all about hybrid situation and why are you bringing up with those sociopathic campers that they want to kill me outright?" After saying that, Cole rubs his forehead to maintain his cool and letting out a deep breath to concentrate of what he's saying as he now slowdowns of what he's saying.

"So let's start at the beginning. Our buddy All-Might sent me here to inform you of your situation. You're fully accepted in camp Elpida of our Division since I gave recommendation to you to join us. But we have a problem with our peculiar three Conduits who are running amok. To you know those three I am talking about?" Recalling of what he saying, I gulped to myself of remembering those three.

"Yeah, what about them and why are you bringing them up to me?" Watching him scratching his head to think properly and looking down at the floor for a while, he turns his head up to me and gave me a stern look.

"I want you to be their teammates." Well that sounds nice-WAIT, WHAT?!

"Time out here, time out! Why do you want me to join up with them?! Didn't they break the rules of not doing anything unheroic just like that? Beating people up to a bloody pulp and wanting me to be murdered for no reason? That doesn't sound right!" When I mention of their actions, he just sighed and shake his head of this messed up situation I am in.

"Okay look, we try to make them better individuals and we _try_ to help them since those three ask me if they can join in with S.C.D out of spite for the Brotherhood's perceived abandonment of them. Unluckily for them, their long history with the Blood Brotherhood doesn't synchronize with our ideals or their troubled backstory. If they were edgy Wangsty teens, I would laugh. But when I learn about them more…it isn't. When we interact with them, they either isolate themselves in an asocial matter or lash out to others violently as they're extremely antisocial when we force them out of their shells. But when you came and save them, they acting quite…nice towards you which is a rare sight on itself since we try to rehabilitate them to be good fellas." Trailing on his words, he coughs slightly till he told me something that I must reconsider of my options-hold up. Did he say they were former members of a brutal supremacist organization?

"It's your choice if you want to help them out…or if you don't want to get near them. I'm fine with that. But consider this, if no one lookout for them. They'll cause a ruckus and we have no choice but to kick them out from our camp or inevitably locking them up in prison to do their psychopathic nature. It's your choice, help and enduring their lashes or you can simply ignore our request. Besides, it's your choice after all." Thinking thoroughly of what he told me. I start considering my two options here. As everything seems so…grey.

The first option is to help them and regain some sense of morality through their sadistic thick skulls they have but it's going to be a pain to deal with their violent, immoral behaviors. But latter option is to avoid them or else I'll be their punching bag by their brutal tendencies with the very possibility that they might kill me in my sleep. If I pick the second option, they might grow mentally unstable that they might become fully fledged criminals if I don't do anything for them. Thinking carefully, my mind is in a particular dilemma.

Help them or avoid them…?

Thinking very cautiously of my decisions, I look back at Cole and told him of what I pick.

"I'll do it." After saying that, his eyes crinkle in concern if I want to be team up with them, considering their violent nature going to lead me dead in the end.

"Are you sure there kid because those three aren't the kind of people to hang around with. But considering you want to help them to be a better human being, I'll not force you to do it. It's just a word advice from me as they'll fuck you up. So be careful on that." After accepting to help out with the three Conduits, I want to ask him another topic that he brought up.

"So what's up with the hybrid fuss all about? Is there something I need to hear about them?" Asking him another question of what's with the hybrid situation, Cole rubs the back of his neck uncomfortably and told me about me of the dilemma that the S.C.D is facing.

"Well you heard of what I said that the people who have Quirks yet they have the Conduit Gene in them? First they need to awaken their Gene first for them to manifest their Quirk fully; it's all true of what I said. But you, that's a different case all entirely. But we have a dangerous situation here. The Brotherhood got a whiff of small information about hybrids that considered top secret. If words get out, hell will break loose. Fortunately in the public, it just small rumors just to piss off Quirk users that they can be friends with us Conduits as a whole. So keep it as an utmost secret about you having a Quirk and Gene simultaneously…as being a hybrid is considered you being a target to everyone, especially for your schoolmates. If a lot of people know about it. Either it might attract the Brotherhood or get bullied immediately." Gulping my saliva, is he serious of me that I might attract unwanted attention if I revealed that I have two powers to them? That would be quite hard.

"I'll try to keep that in mind." After hearing of what he said. I'll consider his advice, knowing it would be just plain bad if I either said that I am Conduit in U.A. or I am a hybrid in both grounds. But I'll try to hide it like the classical secret identity from old comic books. So I am kind of optimistic on this…kind of.

"Well that's good to hear. So seeing those two topics are out from my chest. Let's go back talking with your mother that you can stay at camp Elpida. In dusk to dawn, you can do camp activities while at the same train your Conduit powers. While in midday, you go to school at U.A. Does that sound fair to you? But it has a catch, as you're not going to stay with your mother if you want to stay in our camp since you're mostly busy doing other things like training, recreational activities and along getting your own cabin that you're going to stay in including on sharing it with your three camper _'friends'_ …did I worded it out right for you?" Nodded at him without any hesitation and sweat spilling across my face that I am going to encounter those three again, Cole opens the front door and when we back to the living room area where my mother is anxiously sitting on the couch, feeling the heat warming up my chilly body up.

"So how's your discussion with Cole dear?" Formalizing my words, I spoke to her what happened.

"Well you see mom. I am going to camp in the early of the morning today, but…I can't see you much often since I am getting my own room at camp while studying for U.A. which is close by the said camp." Telling her of what I am going to do in camp when Cole revealed to her that I am a Conduit. My mother got up from the couch and walks up to me. Slowly wrapping her arms around my waist and felt tears spilling behind my back. Giving me the warmness hug and hearing her sniff in joy echoing through my ears.

"I am so proud of you dear for you to have superpowers, but what about the Quirk that Cole here mentioned?" Gulping when she acknowledge that I have a Quirk, again, Cole back up for me so I wouldn't stutter to her. Explaining that my Quirk is the most powerful thing I have but yet so dangerous to wield as it keeps frying my skin!

"To explain, his quirk is the most powerful thing I ever saw but yet so self-destructive to his body which make his Conduit powers go haywire while making the electric intensity ten times more powerful that he's producing. By haywire, it causes self-inflections and heavy burns on his body. Trust me, it's really ugly of what I've saw when he uses his Quirk." Sidestepping on the topic of what my Quirk is, my mother is carefully thinking if I forever should stay at Camp Elpida in my remaining school years or staying with her.

Choosing her decision, she spoke.

"You can go to your camp my dear. Please, just be safe okay?" After she made her decision that could affect my future, I heard bones cracking behind me to see the Symbol of Hope is stretching his muscles. Tiredly waving his right hand in a goodbye and exiting through the front door of our apartment.

"Welp, looks like my job here is done kid. Anyways, see you at Camp Elpida with Scoutmaster Williams touring you around camp when you get there. So see yeah and I need some sleep. My body is feeling weak all of the sudden." Closing the door behind him to hear it creak, I heard more coughing after he fully closed the door. By means, what does he mean that he's feeling weak? Like he's getting sick or something?

After that small thought, I wonder what Williams is up to and what happen after those three Infamous campers attack him?

* * *

 **[Camp Elpida]**

" _Come on Cutie, you can mate this cute kitten right here!"_ Oh man, oh man and OH MAN! You shouldn't believe of what they did to the Mess Hall and oh boy its beyond screwed!

Holding up my phone next to my ear and quickly getting harassed by a certain cat lady who's a member of a certain rescue operative agency that cosplay as felines for some ridiculous reason. She randomly calls me through my phone and desperately wants me to get laid with her. I mean come on! I was just about to plan another campground at the forest area. But unfortunately for me, it is own by an Agency called the freaking Pussycats…Pussycats. Who the heck name their Hero Agency again?

"Look, Pixie-bob. This is not a good time for you to hook up with me with your cat related pick-up lines. There; was a disturbance in my camp. Also, how the heck you got my number and why are you still chasing after me like I am some piece of meat?!" Yelling through my phone, I was standing outside at the late of night to witness the mess hall before me that's been proudly made here is in complete mess, no pun intended.

Looking at my destroyed mess hall that I would probably cry right now of how I could feed my hungry campers here to start their day. I saw blue-white icicles stabbing out through the roof, seeing the green toxic fumes covering inside the hall that could kill you instantly with some green bubbly acid eating on the wooden flooring which would probably melt a normal man immediately. Finally, half of mess hall caught on fire where recently made obsidian are cutting through the walls, in addition with lava quickly incinerating the wood like it's paper. Making the mess hall near unrecognizable at this point.

" _Come on Willy boy! I don't want to be old without a husband if I am some elderly spinster! Like I mean, you're in your thirties right? I need one badly so I wouldn't be some hag cat lady who couldn't get a man in her life and I don't want to be alone! How could you be so calm without a woman in your life? I mean…we could start a family if you want."_ Pinching my nose that she wants to skip the first base than settling down to know each other pretty well. She's going overboard here and not knowing of the problem I am facing here.

Although…I don't mind if we made a family, but that's way too soon of what she proposed and I'm way too busy to deal with the Brotherhood's shenanigans than having a peaceful life as those guys are always are on our toes. If they are dealt with and ceased of their brutal actions, I might have some good chances with her.

"Look Pixie-bob. I would love to and hangout with you but I am a Conduit in duty. The Brotherhood is always pressuring us if we put our guards down. I don't mind to marry you ,but the S.C.D has bigger problems. Do you remember the terrorist attack at an obscure Hero Agency here at Tokyo?" Hearing dead silence at the other side of the phone, she finally realize the danger of dealing with terrorists and countlessly forming plans on countering them before they can strike, putting all of our actions into account. As Quirk goons who wear bird for peaks on the streets doesn't help us, the Brotherhood presence here doesn't help us and rumors of a mob of former Quirk Villains are doing something rather seedy that I can't tell what they're doing doesn't help either.

" _Well, if you want that way. I'll wait for you if you're done. I'll be there for you honey. Just don't get yourself killed."_ Hearing she hang up her phone, I rub my head of why she desperately wants to find a husband. I am in my thirties but I am not having a mid-life crisis since that's pretty pointless to me. I might as well satisfy her before she gets a mid-life breakdown if the Brotherhood isn't making a hassle with us.

Oh Lord in heaven, why would you put me in a shitty situation to deal with a crazy girl who wants to have sex with me while the Brotherhood is murdering everyone in sight?

Just one peaceful moment in my life that I want to experience…

* * *

 **AN: Here's a second note I made here but it's not good news for you. Why you say? Well you see. I'm going to College and putting this story in a painfully slow hiatus, or worse, not going to be finished. I might post some new chapters here and there if I have the chance but it's not going to be weekly anymore around Saturdays.**


	12. Announcement

My hero Conduit: announcement

* * *

Alright, I got back to reading this old story that's been dormant for one year and oh boy there's a lot of mistakes I made.

For instance, the OC convicts I made are poorly handled of how I depict them. Of what I remembered correctly, I suppose to create a conflict between Williams and Cole on how they approach them. Cole wanting them to be rehabilitated along suspecting mental manipulation was involved and Williams wants them to be detained away from the camp to do their obvious bloodthirsty nature. But that didn't work out after I think about it.

The campers I made are manipulated to show tiny hostility towards Deku. Like the twins being assholes, the girl acting kind of a dick, and more poor saps with their minds subtly tweaked. Williams notices the sudden gradual change of behavior and tries to convince Delsin that there is something wrong with the kids.

If you are wondering, All-Might's "daughter" is something I plan for. She is not what she said to be. But seeing how I wrote the OC characters, err, well let's change that up.

Its best for me if I rewrite the story a lot drastically and having a proofreader check if the idea floats or not. Unless the story takes too long or the plot is going nowhere, I might abandon it entirely.

So yeah, bye.


End file.
